Shop 'till you drop!
by Daichilover
Summary: Kagome gets a new upgrade at her job she isn't that happy about. As a cashier, she gets to scan items, but what happens when they reveal things about her peers and even her secret crush, Inuyasha? Full of hilarious moments and romance to come!
1. An upgrade with a cost

**A/N: Well, I guess I am FINALLY posting the first chapter of "Shop til you drop!". I finally was able to get my laptop back. This story idea was lended to me by the awesome Kimiko888! I love that she let me do this fiction, as I saw great possibilities! Hopefully, you guys like me as much as you guys love her! 3 3 3**

**Discliamer 1: For starters, If I owned Inuyasha, wouldn't you think I would take all these stories and make them a reality? Sadly, only Takahashi can do that.**

**Disclaimer 2: As I said before the ORIGINAL story IDEA belongs to kimiko888. The rest I made up with my cooky imagination.**

**Chapter 1: Upgrade**

_Bing! Bing! Bing!_

The bell tolled throughout the school. Finally. I was wondering how long we'd have to be here. Now, I could finally go home and rest before I had to go to work. As I was putting my Calculus papers away, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Kagome, are you free tonight?"

I looked up at the sound of Eri's voice, my thoughts distracted from the many things I was trying to remember to do.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and repeated her question.

"Are you coming with us to that new club they just opened?" she asked excitedly.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Can't. I have to work tonight. I just got an upgrade from shop cart girl to cashier," Everyone was already filing out the room. My feet were just itching to go out that door.

"But can't you –"

"Eri, I can't ask for a day off on my first day on the new position!" I gave Eri a look. Count on Eri not to understand work. She pouted for a minute until she finally accepted the idea.

"Well. . . Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," She picked up her bag, stuffed in her math homework and waved goodbye. I waved back weakly. I wasn't to excited about the upgrade. More work meant less time to spend outside with people who had a life. I worked at a place called Gotcha'- "We got your back for all needs". Yes that's the whole name. You'd think with a name like that, everybody steer clear from this superstore, but its actually one the most successful. I sighed as I looked at the clock. I only had until three thirty. I put away my work neatly in my bag when suddenly a silver hair streak of hair passed in the corner of my eye.

I could tell who it was immediately. I didn't even have to think about. My heart sped just a little faster, my face got hotter and my palms actually started to sweat. But this was a normal reaction I always had when he was around.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a bit peculiar. With long silver hair and the most beautiful auburn eyes, he stood out a lot. Okay, with the way I just described him, he should be the most wanted man in this school, right.

Wrong.

Instead of being the new "Hot Item", these idiots that I call classmates, deemed him a freak in high school society.

Did that stop me from liking him? Not at all.

He had just recently transferred to Tama high when I first saw him. It was during freshman year.

At first, I was only curious about him. Being the nosy person I am, an I won't deny it, I tried really hard to figure him out. But as time moved on, instead of finding things about him I began crushing on him like an elephants crushes a peanut shell.

Not that I mean it literally. I had this huge crush on a boy I harldy knew, but nothing stopped me when I had a mind to do it. I guess I was right because even four years later, I still react the same way that I used to when I was 14.

"Higurashi! Are just going to stand there and stare into space, or are you going to let me leave?"

My teacher looked like he would have a cow if I didn't leave soon enough. I scurried out the room before he could give me detention. That was the last thing I needed.

And then I stepped out.

And felt something wet fall on me.

Holy crow, someone was going to die tonight.

"Kagome, what's a beautiful girl like you standing in the middle of the hallway wet?"

I looked up and I saw Miroku smiling triumphantly at me. So he was the one who put this little prank? He was a dead man. I could hear the laughter around me. Then I saw Inuyasha looking at me.

Oh.

_Please tell me Inuyasha is not looking at me. Please tell me he's not looking at me_. Suddenly, my embaressmaent turned into anger.

"Why you!" I grabbed my bag and whacked him hard on the side of his head.

"It was only a j ––" He didn't finish his sentence, as he was to busy trying to dodge my now furious bag.

"What's all this?" a voice sounded behind me. I turned to see Sango dressed in a pink turtle neck, a white mini skirt and pink go go boots.

Oh, the possibilities those boots had for torture. I smiled devilishly. I turned to Sango's curious face. I was still drenched in water, so my hair was still dripping.

"Sango! Miroku here decided to pull a prank on me and wet me in front of you know who." Sango blinked, but then understood and got that mischievous glint in her eye

"Ah. So what are you going to do now Kagome? Obviously wou need to pay him back in full," She smiled.

"I thought you could help me with that," I crossed my arms and glanced at Miroku. His eyes were flicking back and forth, trying to see where this was going. Knowing Sango, he probably had something in mind. Sango started to look in her bag and she took out a package of pictures.

"In my hand," She started to announce, making everybody lock eyes on her "I have the most embarrassing picture any one could have. Consequently, I got it from his mom just yesterday." She pointed a finger to Miroku.

Miroku paled considerably.

"You wouldn't,"

Oh yes. Oh yes I would.

"Not so funny when its you, huh?" I whispered so that only he could see me.

Sagno held the package and ripped it open. She gave me a picture, and then threw the rest into the air.

Miroku started trying to grab some, but one good kick from Sango's awesome go-go boots and he was down.

"Wow," I studied the picture in my hand and almost died laughing. It consisted of Miroku in his undies, dancing with a lobster with his father. What kind of mom would take pictures of this? I think Mrs. Hiroshi and I would be great friends.

"Laugh if you will! Go ahead yukk it up!" Miroku held himself where Sango

kicked him. Sango rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Sango turned to me. "Kagome, we have to go or else Kurena will have our heads!" Kurena was our manager and she was very strict on timing, but she was fun most of the time. She pulled me away and threw one last glance at Miroku.

"You should too or else they won't upgrade you like they did Kagome!"

He just scowled.

Miroku, Sango and I worked at the same place. Until yesterday, both me and Miroku had the carts, while sango worked in the phot developing area. How's you think she gets so much dirt on people? She probably even know what _you_ did last summer! Of course, we only used it when revenge counted.

Miroku and I had taken a test to get the cashier job, but I guess he didn't pass it. Maybe that's why he pulled that prank on me. We neared Sango's enviable red convertable

"Sango, can you drop me off at my house so I can change and come back for me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure."

I sat on a towel that she had given me. I smiled as I thought of something and I turned to her.

"Hey Sango?" I poked her.

"Hmm?" she answered,

"Wear go-go boots more often,"

Her laughter resounded as we pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! I had fun writing this! I want to know if you guys liked it so please REVIEW!**

**_9/7/10_**

**_Hey! This is the author here! I am going over the chapters and editing them because I received reviews concerning that. I don't know how often it will be, but for each chapter I edit, I will leave a message like this. So enjoy the story if you have just started!_**


	2. Fatefull Encounters

**A/N: I AM SO HAPPY! Your reviews made me feel so nice and warm inside! Thank you for the feedback! Now I understand why authors like reviews so much.**

**Disclaimer 1: Again, this is not my original idea. That belongs to my favorite author, Kimiko888!**

**Disclaimer 2: If I was the most richest person in the world, I would buy the rights for Inuyasha, but since I can't even buy my own shoes, we'll just leave it to Takahashi.**

**Chapter 2: Fateful encounters**

After Sango dropped me off, I went to open my door. I took out my key but I hesitated for one second. Which way was I supposed to turn it? I stood outside, trying to remember a rhyme my mom taught me after I was stuck outside for 4 hours, even with my key with me.

"Righty tighty, left loosey?" I said to myself. Eh, wouldn't hurt to try it. I turned the key. Thankfully the door opened.

I think I might have to write that down.

I stepped in and immediately, I knew something was up. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

I glanced at the clock. It was only three in afternoon. Where was my family? I glanced around. Maybe they went out or something. I smiled at the thought that I had the house to myself. I took another step inside and I heard a snap.

"AHHHHH!"

I was hoisted into the air, my ankle caught in the trap someone had set. I only had one thought in mind as I dangled from the roof and water dripped from my clothes.

Seek and destroy.

I was stuck and with no one in the house. I was probably going to be stuck here for a long while. I crossed my arms, slowly turning around. I bet Souta and Kohaku were trying out one of their traps from that hunting book my grandpa gave them.

Now what was I supposed to do? I tried to untie myself but I couldn't raise my body up.

"Great! Just great!" I yelled, falling back upside doww.

This just wasn't my day. First Miroku and now this? I let my hands fall at my sides. At this rate, I was going to be really late for work. I started to get dizzy as all the blood started rushing into my head. Then I saw something glint in the sunlight.

"Scissors!" I cried when I saw them. Maybe I could swing toward them! I pushed myself a little, until I started to swing. I was getting close.

"Just a little more!" My hand touched the tip of the scissors. Damn. I swung again. This time I was able to grab them.

"Thank god!" I had them in my hand until I realized something.

I couldn't raise myself up.

I groaned. How could I be so stupid? I smacked myself in the head, but that only made me get a headache with all the blood that was rushing into my head. I tried to lift my upper body again. I almost made it that time. I just needed motivatation! I thought about how my coach would yell at us in gym class. Maybe that would help. I could imagine her yelling at me.

It worked. I cut the thread, but I fell flat on my butt.

"Ouch," I rubbed my sore rear and stood up. I glanced at the clock.

3:15!

I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping. I was so cold from getting wet, that I couldn't feel my feet or my fingers. In fact, I think they were turning blue. I ached for a nice, hot bath but now I didn't have time. Sango was going to pick me up at three twenty. I threw off my wet clothes and went inside my closet. I grabbed my clean uniform and put it on. I checked myself in the mirror.

I looked good enough to leave the house.

Just then, Sango honked outside. I dashed down the stairs and out the door. I smiled as I got into Sango's car. The fuzzy interior was nice on my cold skin.

"Hey Sango," I greeted, buckling my seat belt.

"Hey Kagome! Guess what?" She was practically jumping in her seat.

"What, Sango?" I asked, turing to her. Something was making her happy.

" I have a date with Miroku after work!" She squealed. I laughed and playfully rolled my eyes. Everybody knew that even though they were always at their wit's end, they loved each other secretly. I grinned at the thought. At least she was getting something from her man.

Me? Not so much. I didn't even have a man.

"Ah. Sango, you're lucky. At least you _have_ a love life!" I laughed.

"Kagome, don't say that. I bet if you put your mind to it, you could snag Inuyasha in five seconds flat!" She waved one her hands.

"Sure. And Kikyo is my best friend," I shot back, my own way of saying _there's no way in hell that would happen._ Mentioning her wasn't like me. I didn't talk about my cousin at all. I hated her. She thought she was all that just cause her daddy's rich. I didn't even have one to begin with. I sighed deeply.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango noticed my sudden change of mood. She just knew me too well.

"I was only thinking of my dad. His anniversary is in two weeks time."

She nodded, choosing to keep silent. I was grateful for it.

Talking about my dad wasn't hard anymore. I'm a lot better than I was the first year. That's when Kikyo started to rub everything in. She even went as low that she made fun of me at school, making jokes on how my father was dead. She only stopped because I gave her a fist in her face and threatened that is she didn't stop, she was dead. All those years in karate finally paid off.

We made it to the store, parking in the employee parking in the back. Sango just made it, but I didn't. The small alarm went off at exactly three thirty.

"Oh, not again!"

Suddenly, the lights turned off. Before I knew it. I was bound to a chair and a spotlight hit me.

"Why were you late, Higurashi?" I heard Kurena's voice. I couldn't see her but I knew she was there.

"I've been having a bad day you know, and you're only making it worse, Kurena." I replied to the darkness. Did she have to do this _every _time I was freaking late? She stepped out into the light. Kurena had red brown hair, not like Ayame's but darker. She had a cool eye color too, gray. She was professional today, wearing a suit, but these bouts of professionalism kind of missed her a lot. Usually, she didn't even wear a uniform. And did she ever get fired? Nope.

"Well. . . Okay!" She squealed and just as sudden that the lights went off, they came back on.

"Kurena, is it necessary we do this every time I'm late?" I said, voicing my thoughts. She started to untie me, and I noticed Miroku was already here.

"It more fun like this! I get to be like one of those scary detectives on TV!" her chipper voice reached an octave higher. That was one the reasons I almost didn't believe she was an adult. She acted so much like a kid, I would forget that she's four years older than me, but I guess that's what I liked about her. Granted she wasn't always like this, she could be serious too. Maybe that's why she dressed up today.

When I was finally released from the clutches of the "Scary Detective" I stood up and punched in my card. Sango was already gone and the only one in here was Miroku, as Kurena had already left. I turned to him.

"So Miroku, still jealous about losing the position?" I taunted him. He just waved his hand.

He smiled mischievously. "Naw, it was just an excuse to pull a good prank on you."

"Well, I guess we're even then."

He nodded and then left to go check out the carts. Ha, suits it right.

On my way out, I bumped into Ayame. Ayame worked as a shelf stocker. She wore the apron part of the uniform, but never the shirt and pants. She complained about it being to "blah", to put it in her own words. Under it, she wore a lime green shirt over a neon orange one, with a bright almost-blind-sighting-yellow sash that tied around her waist. She had bright red shorts that matched her hair and her feet were adorned with a pair of written-over Hot pink converse. She even had her trade mark rainbow colored socks that were knee high.

I smiled. Typical working day clothes for the fashionista.

I could NEVER pull it off, but somehow she made all the colors blend and they looked really nice on her. Today she didn't have her hair in pigtails, but instead had her hair down. She even had choppy bangs and did I mention the purple highlight in her hair? Yeah, she had one of those too.

"Hey Kagome! Were you late today again?" She smiled knowingly, tilting her head at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I scowled a bit. "I had to go through Kurena's "Scary detective on TV" Act. I mean, where does she watch these things?" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. She nodded, understanding my pain.

"So any luck with that Inuyasha guy?" She asked, turning to face me as we walked. My face fell a little at the mention.

"No. Inuyasha still doesn't know I exist," I sighed. We started walking out of the lounge and into the store. Ayame patted my arm.

"Don't worry, you'll get there. It took Kouga three years to realize I was the one for him!" She brightened up at the mention of her fiancée, Kouga. If he was still in high school, he'd probably be one those all star jocks.

"Yeah. The problem is that someone else likes him too," We made it to my register.

"And it's a friend?"

I shook my head. "On the contrary, it's one of my worst enemies!" I said, making a face. She nodded and then laughed.

"Oh high school drama, how I miss it!" She stretched a little and she turned to leave, but not before glancing back at me.

"Hang in there, Kagome! I know you'll get him soon!" She smiled and left. Maybe she was right. I turned on the register light and got to work. Kurena had already taught us all how to work the register.

_Grab, Scan, put in bag._

_Grab, Scan, put in bag._

_Grab, Scan, put in bag._

That was routine enough. It wasn't till I noticed someone familiar did anything change. It was my very conservative history teacher. Never wore anything that wasn't a turtleneck, even in the hot months. And her skirts always reached to her ankles. Truthfully, her nickname among the students was, ""

Imagine my surprise when I see what she was buying. Lingerie. Black _lacy_ lingerie. I almost gagged at the sight.

"Why, hello Kagome! How are you?" She beamed, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary for a student to see a teacher's underwear.

I just put on a plastic smile. No need to show her my _real _facial expresion. Man, I didn't know she was like that! I quickly scanned her item and let her walk out.

Thankfully, no one was in my lane so I had the liberty to bang my head on the wall. What the hell? How did she even wear that if she was so conservative? I tried to burn the mental image she just gave me. Burn! My head started to hurt but I couldn't stop. Where did she even get it? Did we even _sell_ it?

"Banging your head there won't help solve any of your problems, you know."

I didn't have to look up to see whose voice that was.

_Inuyasha_.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry," I quickly mumbled as I scanned his soda and chips. He smiled and swear I almost died right there.

"Don't aplogize to me, apologize to yourself. That must really hurt," He didn't stop smiling. I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. First time I ever cursed for having pale skin. All I could do was nod.

"Well, see you." And with that he left.

I had to catch myself. What was _that_? He was never like this at school, so why the sudden change in disposition? Come to think of it, I noticed what everyone was buying and how it was so contrary to what they looked like. It was like I was looking into something more of what they were as opposed to what the world judged them for.

That made sense.

I'd never seen Inuyasha smile before either. That was weird but . . . nice. He had a beautiful smile and he seemed to glow when he did. I wonder if he knew who I was? Maybe. Hopefully this wasn't a dream and he did talk to me. Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all. I could find out all about him by what he bought! I could totally figure him out now! And maybe I could get some dirt off of other people too.

I looked at the time and noticed my shift was about to end. I turned off the register light and made my way over to Sango. She was already done ready to leave, so we just punched out and walked to her car.

"You seem happy." Sango commented, giving me a knowing grin. I had been smiling non-stop.

"Yeah." I couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

"So what happened?" She asked, putting the car into drive.

I sighed happily again and looked at the starry night.

"I guess I had one of those fateful encounters."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Man, I'm so tired I'm not sure if I'll be up at all tomorrow. Its like 3:20 AM! Why am I up so late? Because my mom had to make some tamales for Christmas eve and she just had to start at 8:00! Gosh, sometimes being latino is hard work! Besides, I wanted to write this so badly, because you guys gave me such nice reviews! I love them so keep them up and I'll reward you with chapters that will knock your socks off! Goodnight y'all!**

**-Daichilover**

**8/17/11**

_**Daichi: Here's the edit for this chapter! I hadn't done them in a long time, so I fixed this one nicely. Tell me what you think!**_


	3. Kikyo and meat mishaps

"Attention class! You have a new assignment."

I looked up, suddenly aware. I had fallen asleep with my lit teacher. He would just drone on and on and on. . . an endless, vicious cycle, I might add.

"You will team up with partners for this project. I want you to build your own government, based on the novel we just read, Fahrenheit 451." He pushed up his glasses with his fingers as he looked at all of us. I twirled a piece of my hair between my fingers, until a note landed in front of me.

"Huh?"

I looked around, and seeing that no one was looking, opened the note. It was a note from Sango.

_Kagome! Look behind and see who's staring at you!_

I glanced up to where her seat was.

"Who?" I whispered. She pointed to the back discretely, so only I could see. I turned around and came in contact with auburn eyes that suddenly looked down. I turned back in my seat and wrote back to Sango. I tossed it while the teacher wasn't looking. She wrote something back.

_Kags, it would be wrong to tell you he's NOT staring at you because he is! Are you going to do anything?_

I shook my head at her, blushing all the way. No way he could be staring at me! He probably doesn't even know my name! Aside from that, we've only talked once. He couldn't be staring at me

Could he?

I started to fidget with my hands. I would get like this all the time when I thought about him. I could still feel the blush on my face. I tossed the note again, but I didn't notice my teacher was looking this time.

"Do you have something to share with us, Miss Higurashi?" he boomed. I slunk down towards my seat, hoping with all my heart I wouldn't get detention.

"No sir," I answered quietly. He gave me a stern look and continued on with explaining the assignment.

"As I was saying, I will hand out your partners name on a sheet of paper. Here you go," He picked up a box and took out a name for each of us. As he came up to me, he gave me my paper. I unrolled it quickly and my eyes bulged out at the name.

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

Oh. My. Gosh.

I got Inuyasha? What twisted fate was this? I hope this wasn't to bug me or anything. I turned around again and I saw Inuyasha scrutinize the piece of paper that was given to him. I knew he didn't know me. He looked and I waved at him. I showed him my paper with his name on it. He nodded. I saw his mouth twitch a little into almost a smile.

I turned around, but then the bell rang. Sango threw me a meaningful look, meaning she probably wanted to talk. She waited for me at the door and we both left at the same time.

"Kags, this is your lucky day! You got paired with your all time crush!" She pumped her fist in the air, clearly more excited than I was.

"I know, I know! That's what's got my stomach all queasy," I whined. She pushed me playfully.

"Come on, Kags. You have got to be more excited," I just looked at her. We were walking out into the athletics hallway. We both had classes here.

"So how's the Soccer captain thing going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually, it's been real hard. Especially since Kikyo joined the team," She stuck out her tongue to show her point. I laughed.

"So why don't you just kick her off the team? You _are_ the captain," We entered the girl's gym lockers. She set down her bag, while I threw mine to the side and started to pull out my uniform. She pulled out hers too.

"I wish I could. She has the coach wrapped nicely around her little finger, especially with the money that her daddy's giving the head coach to keep her in. It doesn't matter that she sucks; she's got money," She sighed. She entered into one of the changing stalls and I followed her to the next one so that I could change.

"Of course; When you have money like her, you can do anything," I murmured. I quickly changed into my volleyball uniform. I came out the stall, but Sango was already putting on her shin guards.

"Look who we have here."

I groaned. Speak of the devil. I knew that voice better than anyone. Crossing my arms, I turned around to face my worst enemy.

"Get lost, Kikyo." I said, my voice as hard as steel. I _so_ did not want to deal with her right now. She still hadn't changed, so she was still wearing that mini dress that she liked so much. Any more tighter and I swear her chest would pop out.

"Now, is that a way to treat a family member?" She twirled her hair. On her sides were Kagura and Yura. They were both lunatics. Kagura was obsessed with wind and Yura was sadistic about hair. Literally.

"You're no family of mine," I hissed back. She was seriously pissing me off. One more wrong word . . .

"Sango! How nice to see you. Any luck with finding your parents murderer?"

She didn't just say that.

I turned around to see Sango. She had frozen while tying her laces. I knew Sango enough that right now, if I let her, Sango would beat the crap out of Kikyo. She slowly stood up.

"Poor little Sango. Has the cat got your tongue?"

That was all Sango needed.

"Sango, NO!"

She lunged at her, but I caught her in mid-leap. She struggled to get loose, but I held her back. Kikyo just stood there, not fazed at all.

"Let me at her, Kagome!" Sango screeched. "She asked for it!"

"Sango, I can't! You know better than anyone this is what she wants," I struggled to keep her down. "Besides, you shouldn't let her rile you up like that!"

She visibly stopped shaking and she sighed.

"You're right." She glared at Kikyo as she breathed deeply again.

I let her go and she returned to tying her shoes. I turned back to Kikyo.

"Like I said, go away!"

She just smiled and turned around but not without one last word. "Kaggy, don't think you'll win Inuyasha just because he's your partner. He's mine," The last two words were spoken with such possession that I was surprised. Since when did this whore think Inuyasha was her's to play with?

"Oh, I don't think so. I know so." I bit back. Bring on the big guns, baby.

Kikyo huffed and left, probably to skip gym, since she couldn't run for her life. "Good riddance."

After school me and Sango made our way to her car, so we could get to work. I had brought my uniform so I could change there. I didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Sango, are you okay?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I still didn't think she should go work but she just waved it away.

"Yes, Kagome, I'm okay. I have to work anyway, to support Kohaku and me. I can't miss work," Sango threw me a worried look. I just nodded. I guess when you don't have any parents, you have to take lots of responsibilities. "Oh, by the way, can Kohaku stay at your house after school? I don't have a baby sitter for him."

"Sure. I'll call my mom at work," I smiled. We made it to the market in record time and this time, I didn't have to go through Kurena's antics. Miroku wasn't here yet but that didn't really matter.

When I punched in, I noticed that Ayame was here. I'd go talk to her later. I went into the restroom and changed.

Today was being kind of weird. No pranks or any mishaps.(Except for the Kikyo incident) Usually, everything would happen to me by now. I shrugged. I guess today was my lucky day. I walked out confident, until I slipped on the wet floor that had the caution sign, "Wet Floor".

"Ow," I rubbed my bottom. My good luck was too good to be true. I'd sure have to remember that or else I'd end in a coffin. I could hear the scuffles of someone approaching.

"Need a hand?

I looked up to see Kurena's outstretched hand. Her smile seemed a lot more warmer than usual. I smiled back.

"Yeah," I took her hand and she lifted me up. Today she was casual, not like yesterday, and there seemed to be a twinkle in her eye. I arched an eyebrow. I wonder what made her glow all of a sudden.

"So. . .Why all warm and fuzzy this wonderful afternoon, hmm?" I questioned. A blush immediately came across her features, and she started to play with a piece of her hair.

"Well . . . uh . . . it's a guy," She whispered in a hushed tone, as she turned all different shades of red. A guy, huh? Maybe that was why she dressed yesterday. A date, maybe? Ayame suddenly appeared at the door, her arms filled with merchandise.

"Hey, Kagome, We need you at the Butcher's. There's kind of a . . . situation," Her forehead creased. "Maybe you can help!" She turned and walked into the storage area. Kurena looked at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll go check it out." I laid a hand on her arm for reassurance. "But we'll talk about this guy later!" I waved as I started to walk to Bankoustu's area. As I neared, I could see a huge group was already gathering. I frowned and pushed through the crowd. Once at the front I could see two overweight woman fighting to what seemed to be a piece of. . . _meat_? Who fights for meat? I could see Miroku trying to calm them down, by trying to take the meat, but the woman swatted him with their handbags.

"It's mine!" the one in red yelled. She tugged it out of the other woman's hand but the other woman lunged at her.

"I saw it first!" The other woman said, trying to take out the other woman with a bottle that she picked up. I sighed. I guess I was going to have to finish this. I walked out toward the battle, gasps coming from the crowd. I positioned my fingers to give a good whistle.

"HEY!"

I whistled loud enough for the two woman to suddenly stop tugging. I marched up right to them and snatched the piece of meat. I read the label and deadpanned when I saw it.

Pork Butt?

Were they freaking serious? They're fighting over a pig's BUTT? I think my stomach was going to be sick.

"Pork butt?" I asked, disbelieving the sight I was observing.

"It's the best part," The woman with the bottle sniffed. I almost gagged. Instead, I sighed and looked over the counter to call Bankoutsu. He was curled up against the meat, rocking back and forth. I groaned. Never send a guy to break up a girl fight.

"Bankoutsu?" I tugged his braid and he jumped until he realized that it was me.

"Kagome! Thank god!" He raised himself off the floor and dusted himself off. I smiled.

"Hey Bank, can you get me a table and a knife?" I asked, still smiling. Bankoutsu flustered a bit but came out with a cart and a knife. I glanced toward the woman.

"Alright," I pointed to the butt with my knife "I'm going to cut this in half, OK?" The two woman looked toward each other sheepishly and nodded.

So how was I going cut it? I'd probably chop off my hand if I didn't do this right and the knife did look formidable. I aimed at a place in the middle. I raised the knife and let it come down. It cut nicely. I took the cart back to Bankoutsu.

"Here. Wrap this up for the nice ladies," I said very sweetly. He wrapped them up and soon the woman were gone. I sat down on a chair that was near. I let my head fall in my hands.

The things I did to keep my job.

"Stupid pork butt,"

* * *

**A/N: I finally got this up! It took me a while because I thought I was going to do something else but I ended up doing this! :) Don't worry, Inuyasha will be back soon! I just couldn't fit him in here. So now tell me, do you like the way my story is going? Do you like the characters portrayal? Are the situations funny or blah? Answer these questions in YOUR REVIEW!**

**8/17/11**

**Daichi: Yay, another edit! I hope it makes a little more sense now without all the errors. Review, please.**


	4. My little black book part 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I haven't updated since last year! (Makes it sound long, huh?) I just haven't had any time at all. I have finals this week and the next, so I'm studying like crazy! Well, I guess I better get to crakin'! Oh about the last chapter, the website didn't load the whole chapter so if you please, go back and read the rest. I promise it'll be worth it! Now, for you guys who already read it, here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer #1: What would happen if I said I _did_ own Inuyasha? Maybe they'd come after me? Hehe.**

**Disclaimer #2: Now, for this chapter idea I owe the thanks to rainbow monkey, since she gave this little fun idea!**

**Chapter 3: My little black book part 1**

"Gah, I hate Calculus!" I groaned, banging my head on the desk in my room. It was late afternoon on a beautiful weekend. I didn't want to be stuck when I could easily be having fun. Sango looked at me sympathetically.

"I know, Kagome, but we have to study or else we'll fail. And I can't afford to fail!" She turned around her pencil and erased a mistake she had made on her paper. I shook my head. Sango was always the study geek.

"But my head hurts so much! Can't we take a break?" I pleaded, throwing her my irresistible puppy dog look. It never failed. She fleetingly attempted not to care, but her resolve vanished and was replaced by a large smile.

"Oh, alright."

I jumped up and stretched, so happy that I was finally taking a break. I didn't bother putting my work away. Sango stood and followed me out of my room.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, turning so that I faced her. She didn't respond, so I waved a hand in her face?

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. I spaced out," She smiled, but I think I knew what had distracted her. Miroku, no doubt, but I'd ask her later. Right now, I wanted to get out and greet the world with open arms.

"What do you want to do?" I repeated for her sake. She tilted her head in thought, putting a finger to her cheek to emphasize. I tapped my foot impatiently. Then her face lit up as she thought of somewhere.

"Why don't we go to Wacdonald's and then head out for Miroku's place after?" Her eyes were bright with anticipation, but I could tell she had some underlying plot going on with this. But, merely to humor her, I agreed.

So we set out for Wacdonald and made it to Miroku's. Just the greeting that Miroku gave Sango made me think twice. After getting slapped because of his wandering hand, of course. We all sat in his living room.

"Well, I guess you two got tired of studying too, huh?" He asked still rubbing his cheek but with a smile. He sat two cups of tea in front of us. Sango fumed quietly beside me and so I took the liberty of answering him.

"Yeah, we did. It was actually Sango's idea to come," I lifted up my cup and brought it to my lips, the warm sensation familiar in my mouth. Sango blushed slightly at my comment and so did Miroku, but you know those two would never say it out loud. I resolved to change that, but later.

"Ah . . . ok. Well, what do you want to do?" Miroku asked, an arm behind his head in embarrassment. I was about to open my mouth when I heard an alarm go off, somewhere in the living room. Miroku jumped up, startled by the sound. He searched until he found it and turned it off.

"You guys, it's already three-fifteen. I hope you guys already know that," Sango gasped and we turn to face each other.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Both of us shouted simultaneously. We scrambled to get up and out the door, but before we could Miroku shouted behind us.

"I, um, have some spare uniforms you guys could use," His tone was sheepish, as if embarrassed. Sango and I turned to face him.

"And _why_, might I ask, do you have girl work uniforms?" Sango balled her fists at her side. Miroku paled considerably and tried to back away.

"I-uh-I had them for emergencies?" His tone wasn't very convincing, at least not to Sango.

"You lech! You probably had those for your own disgusting pleasures!"

Alright, that was enough. I didn't _want_ to know exactly why Miroku had those uniforms. I covered Sango's mouth with my hand and spoke to Miroku.

"Where do you have them?"

He looked down and shuffled his feet. Oh god, what does he do at night?

"In my room, under my pillow," came his whisper. I sighed and closed my eyes to control my sudden need to beat him to a pulp. Sango, however, couldn't.

"You damn LECH!"

Miroku cowered as Sango brought him down and started to punch him. I was too shocked to move.

"Dearest Sango," he pleaded, "Please, forgive me!" Sango's hand stopped mid-punch. She rubbed her temple and lifted herself off of Miroku.

"Damn, I should really take those anger management classes." She uttered to herself loud enough to for us hear. She took off onto the stairs and I followed her, leaving a stunned Miroku at the bottom of his steps. Still, I locked the door for safety.

Soon we were dressed and ready to go. We all piled in Sango's car, and drove off toward the store. I kept glancing nervously at the clock, hoping that we would all get there in time. Fortunately, we made it. We raced out the car and to the door, thankfully, making it through right before the alarm sounded.

"Thank goodness," I sighed, relishing in the feeling of not being late. I hurried to punch in my card. Sango punched in right after me, but she had a hurt look on her face.

"Sango, what's wrong?" She sighed and looked away, but I could tell something was on her mind.

"It's about what Kikyo said." She looked at me with her brown eyes and I could see the sadness in them. "I know for a fact that it was her own father that sent them to their grave, and it's their fault that Kohaku and I have to fend for ourselves."

I laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort and reassurance. "Sango, you shouldn't let Kikyo let you get to you like that." I didn't really know what I could say to her, though I haven't been in her exact situation, I knew how it felt like to be taunted by Kikyo. Maybe I could help in some revenge plan.

"I just wish she could could get a taste of her own medicine!" Sango balled her fists. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"I know of a way to find out about Kikyo's personal life. We don't even have to use photos!" I exclaimed excitedly. Sango's eyes brightened and she took bothe of my hands in hers.

"Really?" I nodded and she jumped for joy.

"All we need is for her to come to the store,"

"Why?"

I told her of the idea that you could tell what a person really was like behind closed doors by what they bought.

"We're going to have to test it if we want to make sure it works," I said, walking out of the door, Sango close behind. She nodded and left to her area while I walked up to my register. I opened one of the boxes there and found exactly what I was looking for.

A while ago I had found an old box that could open by my key. In it were only a few things: A black notebook, a glitter pen and another key. Although I didn't know what the key was for, I still kept it for any situations that might come up.

I lifted up the pen and notebook with great care. They were my tools for the demise of Kikyo! I'm not really a bad person, but when it comes to messing with my friends, you basically mess with the devil. I clutched the pen tightly. No way I was going to let Kikyo come out the victor this time!

Soon, I had customer's pulling through and I took a good look at what they were buying. I even noticed some people who went to our school come by and pick up some things. The most disturbing one of all was, truly, Miroku. Right after his break started, he came by my register with a magazine that I was sure was in the rated "XXX" files all the way in the back of the store. Only employee's and regular customers knew where it was and I think Miroku fit both categories. As repulsed as I was to even have touch it, nevertheless I still went through with it. I wasn't about to go tell Sango either. I don't know about him, but I didn't want to die so badly.

"Sango, there is so much I have to tell you!" I shouted, real enthusiasm in my voice. Our shift had just ended and we were on our way back to my house. I had already called my mom about Kohaku and she was delighted to have him over.

"Tell."

I took out the book and started to read from where I started. The first one was Hojo.

"Remember how there's this rumor of Hojo actually being a pervert?" Sango nodded. "Well, I might actually have proof of that rumor. He actually bought two magazines from the very back of the store and a "How to be a pervert without anyone noticing," book." Sango almost lost control of the car when she heard it. She was shocked, and believe me, I was too. As she settled into one lane again and I was able to sit up, she started throwing me questions,

"When? What magazine? Was it porn? Was it-?" I cut her off suddenly.

"Whoa Sango! One at a time!" I closed the book and looked outside longingly. In truth, I also wanted to use this to finally bewitch Inuyasha's heart to mine.

"Kags, can I stay for dinner? I'm afraid I don't have any food at home." Her sheepish expression made me want to do anything for my friend.

"Yeah. I bet my mom would love to have you guys over for dinner."

* * *

**A/N: I'm updating! I'm updating! I'm updating! I am so sorry for the long delay for this chapter! Gomen! *bows* This particular chapter will be in two parts because it's a longer idea. After these two stories I want to start another but I don't know which one! I have a poll on my profile so please check them out and vote! I think there are three so choose the one you most like. Hopefully, I can update on "To be with you again" but I might not have time because of my finals! Curses!**

** REVIEW! ;)**

**8/22/11**

**Edit: Got some editing done! I will keep editing when I have the time but it might be a while. I start school on Wednesday. Please review!**


	5. My little black book part 2 and more!

**A/N: I'm updating! I know some of you guys are pretty miffed about the cliffy in "To be with you again," but don't worry I'm already working on chapter 6! Finals are finally over, so now I only have to keep my grades up! Well, here goes the 5th chapter!**

**Chapter 5: My little black book part 2 and a Rampage from grandpa**

We arrived just as my mom had finished preparing the food. We sat down to eat rice and chicken, while Kohaku and Souta played in the living room. It was pretty quiet, nothing new. Even my mom wasn't being interactive today.

"So. . . anything new?" I smiled at my family who just stared at me with blank faces. Really, what was their deal? Had I missed something, a birthday or something?

Then it hit me.

My dad's anniversary was coming up. It always turned sullen this time of the year, no matter what was happening. Sango looked confused, so when I finished I picked up my plate and dragged her to my room.

"Kagome, why is everybody so . . . I don't know, sad?" She sat down at the edge of my bed, while I went through my closet. I found what I was looking for. At the end of my closet, there was a box, about the size of a regular shoe box. This contained the memories I had of my father, everything and anything he ever gave me. Sango's gaze locked on the box and she immediately knew what was up.

"Oh Kagome . . ."

I shook my head. I didn't want her to be sad, because I wasn't that sad anymore. Don't get me wrong, I missed my dad, and everyday I wished he could be here, but I don't think he'd want me to waste my time crying for him, but to live by the ideals he taught me.

"It's okay, Sango." I sat the box down, and I strode over to my desk. I had already brought up my little book, so I tucked it away.

"Guess what else I found out?" I asked, turning around to smile at her. What I didn't mention was that while Miroku did get those magazines, he also bought a jewelery box. I could tell it was a necklace, and I would bet my life that it was for Sango.

"What?" Sango eagerly asked. I laughed and sat down by her.

"I think Miroku got you something,"

"Really? What?" She demanded. I held my hands up in defense.

"I'm not saying what it is. You'll just have to find out when you get it. By the way, when is your next date?"

Sango fidgeted with her hands, and, like always, blushed. Some days were just predictable.

"Tomorrow, I think."

I nodded. I started to think of ways to help her, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Sango asked, standing up. My brow furrowed in confusion as I stood up to open my door.

"No."

We went down the stairs, but my mom had already opened. From where I was standing, I could barely make out who it was, but their voice was undeniable.

"Does Kagome Higurashi live here?" Inuyasha's smooth voice came from my door.

No. Way.

"Kagome . . ." Sango trailed off. She clearly heard Inuyasha but I didn't respond. My voice was caught in my throat. My gaze landed on my mother.

"Yes. Might I ask why you want to see her?" My mom's tone had some pretty clear underlying imposition. So much for being subtle. Inuyasha fumbled with his answer.

"I, uh-that is we-have a project and I thought we should get started on it." He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. I was frozen in my spot. I literally could not move.

That, is until Sango pushed me and sent me tumbling forward.

"Inuyasha, hi! How are you?" She asked, while I picked myself off the floor. But before he could even utter a reply, she pushed past him.

"Well, I guess I better go, since you're here. Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow!" She glanced over her shoulder and disappeared into the night. She was so going to get a lecture and maybe some yelling or some pictures that I had of her . . .

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha broke my concentration, looking at me with concern. This time, I was able to find my voice.

"Mom, since Inuyasha is here, can we go up to my room and study?" I glanced at her, wondering if she was still upset. Surprisingly, a smile adorned her face.

"Of course, honey." Her smile looked as if the sun could not outshine it.

Bipolar much, mother?

I beckoned Inuyasha to follow me up the stairs. We passed the living room where my brother and Kohaku was (I wonder if Sango forgot anyone?) and climbed up my stairs. Thankfully I had just cleaned my room, so no worries about whether my room looked presentable or not. I closed my door and turned to face him. I finally noticed his clothing and I gotta say, I felt myself get red.

He had on a black button up shirt with the first couple of buttons undone (Can you say "HOT"?) And he also had dark denim blue jeans that looked nice on him. His hair was down and it took me all the strength I could muster to not let my hands wander on his body.

Not that I'm a pervert or anything. I just know a good-looking guy when I see one.

He had a notebook with him, probably with the assignment I had totally forgotten about. He laid it out on my bed.

"I guess we should get started." he mumbled and I pulled up a chair for him. I sat on my bed as he sat on my desk.

"Well, first things first. What was the project about again?" I asked, sheepishly. He rolled his eyes.

"Creating our own government."

"I knew that." No need for him to know I had forgotten.

"Sure you did." He raised and lowered his eyebrows as he said it.

Awkward silence filled the air, but there also was some unseen, but felt, traces of electricity in the air, almost tangible. I looked down and my slippers and concentrated on the pattern.

Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Do you have your notes from class?" He asked, looking around for a notebook. I looked up.

"Yeah, my notebook is somewhere on that desk." I watched him filter through the things on my desk until he picked up something.

"Is it this one?"

I gasped. The notebook he held was my little black notebook. He couldn't see that! I bolted like lightning and snatched it out of my hands.

"No! This is for another project. Um, Psychology!" I hid the book behind my back. He looked a little confused.

"Well, why can't I see it?"

I hesitated. What excuse could I give?

"Can't. Its confidential," I offered, hoping he'd back off. It did the opposite.

"C'mon let me see it!"

"I said no!"

A small sound came from door. We both glanced at each other. I slowly walked toward my door, and turned the knob.

As I opened the door, my grandpa fell in with a thud.

"Gramps! Were you spying on me?" I asked, my voice hard. He look flustered and he picked himself up.

"I was only doing what was right! I have to protect you from the evil clutches of men!" He exclaimed, looking pointedly at Inuyasha.

"The "Evil clutches of men"? C'mon Gramps, that's so last decade!" I threw my hands up. Where did he suddenly get his inspiration to "protect" me? Probably from one of those handbooks, like the one he bought Souta, the one where, eventually, had me hoisted up in the air. By my ankle, if I recall correctly.

"I had to defend you honor! YOUR VIRTUE!" I let my head fall into my hands. Oh my god, was he really gonna go on this? In front of Inuyasha? This was so embarrassing.

"Gramps! I don't need you to protect my VIRTUE!" I yelled. He only shook his finger at me.

"I've always said your mother was too liberal with you children! Just look what you're doing!"

"And what exactly am I doing?"

He gulped and turned red. Obviously, I had touched a nerve.

"it doesn't matter! The concept still applies!" He retorted. Before I could say anything, Inuyasha intervened.

"Relax, Gramps. I wasn't going to do anything with your granddaughter," He scowled, as if he was offended that Gramps would think that.

"Ha! You think you're gonna fool me? I know the conniving working's of a man's mind! I know exactly what you want!" I glanced up and saw Inuyasha turn red.

Enough was enough.

"Gramps, I think it's time for your medicine." I dragged him to the door.

"Now just you wait-!"

I pushed him out and slammed the door closed. I leaned my forehead against the cool wood. I already had a headache. I turned around and I could still see Inuyasha was red, though much less now. He looked like he could be blushing.

I started to apologize. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Sometimes my grandpa gets carried away, especially when it's around the anniversary of my dad's death."

For a moment, I saw a ghost of an expression flicker across his face. Sadness?

"Yeah, I know how hard it is. My mom died around ten years ago. I was only 8," His voice had gotten smaller. My face softened. I knew how hard it was too.

Without even thinking, I reached out to hug him.

At first I could feel him tense, but then he loosened and put his arms around me. I heard his smile in his voice.

"Thank you, Kagome."

I smiled. But then the moment was ruined by my grandpa barging through my door and yelling "I knew it! I knew it!" I dragged him out again and this time locked the door.

"There! Now he won't bother us!"

Inuyasha chuckled, but clasped the door knob. "Maybe we should meet later, since I don't think we're going to get any work done." He was about to close the door when he pulled back and gave me a slip of paper.

"Uh, here's my number and address. Just give ma a call or pass by. Maybe we can start then." He smirked and exited.

It was silent for about three heartbeats.

"AHHHHHH!" I practically kissed the little piece of paper in my hands. How lucky could I get? I got to hug the man of my dreams, not to mention getting his number _and _address! I glanced at the window just in time to see him leave in his red Volvo.

I sat deep in thought. I knew I'd had to give Sango this information especially since she's the one who wanted to know the most. I smiled again as I remembered the hug. It was so nice and warm and he felt so strong . . . my thoughts drifted into dream land.

Soon, I heard a knock. I stood up and opened the door.

"Mom?"

My mom had come up already dressed for sleep.

"So how did it go? Hopefully, Gramps didn't damper anything did he?"

I thought about telling her what Gramps had said, but instead I decided to dwell on the thought of Inuyasha's hug.

"Yeah, it was nice." I said, leaning on the door frame. "Really nice." I smiled as I thought of the hug and the digits I had scored.

This was totally the best day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Got this chapter out! Please, tell me your opinion about it! You reviews are the things I live for! So yeah I wanted to ask you guys a question! Have any of these situations seemed similar to anything that's happened to you before? Give me your situations for a chance to see them in this story! I'll mention you and everything! I know that one the things I put about the key turning? Yeah I can't ever remember whether left is open or right is or whatever each side is. I always have to say this little rhyme and think of what is open and closing. Yeah pathetic but true! Also, I want to remind you guys about the poll I put up! Check my profile for new story ideas and vote! Don't you guys want more Daichilover stories? You have to go vote! I've only had 4 voters! PLEASE!**

**And REVIEW! !**

**Made my point? :]**

**-Daichilover**

**8/22/11**

**Edit: Daichi here with the second edit! I might edit some more today, so keep on the lookout. If you're new to this story, keep on reading! And Review.**


	6. Could it be you?

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY! My files weren't being uploaded right until finally it got through! How freaking cool is that? I'm crazy with happiness!**

**I'm also so happy that you guys reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh, and since I'm not mentioning it, Kohaku ended staying over with Souta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! It would be my life's dream, but sadly I am bound to walk the archives of fan-fiction forever!**

**Chapter 6: Could it be you?**

The next morning I woke up refreshed and anew. I had school on this fruitless Monday, but I had one thing going for me.

I'd see Inuyasha.

Sleepily, I made my way to the shower, pulling back the curtains so I could turn on the water. I stripped down and stepped in. The water felt nice and warm against my bare skin. Quickly, I washed my hair and myself. If I spent to much time, I might actually fall. I pulled back my curtains and snatched my towel, keeping the cold from getting to me. I left the bathroom and tip-toed toward my room.

I sighed as I caught sight of the little piece of paper that Inuyasha had left me with his number and address. I didn't know what to make of it. Was he actually interested or was it just me? I shrugged to myself. I'd ask Sango at school. Speaking of which, I should just call her to pick me up. I pulled my red shirt on, shimmied into some skinny jeans and slipped on my red converse. I was ready. My school things were never touched so I knew everything was still in there. No worries. I picked up my gray jacket and fumbled through the pocket for my phone. I snatched it and dialed Sango's number.

_"Hello?"_ came Sango's sleepy voice. Had she just woken up? I could hear her scuffling on the other line.

"Hey, Sango!" I replied. " I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school?" I asked. I leaned on my left foot as I waited for a reply.

_"Uh, sure. Just let me get on my shoes. I'll be there in ten."_

I squealed, delighted that I was going in a car today. Being the only senior who still rode the bus, it made me feel a whole lot better being in a car.

"Thanks Sango. I owe you one!" I smiled, laughing. I even heard Sango a light chuckle escape from Sango's lips.

_"See you in a few._" Sango disconnected the call. I returned the cell phone back to my pocket, and put in on. I grabbed my things and went to sit in my living room.

Soon, ten minutes had passed, and Sango still wasn't here. If she didn't hurry up, we'd be late. I constantly kept checking the clock, hoping nothing had happened. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door, loud enough to even wake a sleeping dragon.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn, Sango you need to-" As I opened the door, and my voice caught in my throat. My mind went blank and my feet felt like they were stuck on the floor.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha's silk voice penetrated my mind, making it go all fuzzy. He leaned on my door frame, his nicely built body just begging to be touched. He gazed at me with such intensity that made me blush slightly.

"H-Hi Inuyasha! What brings you h-here?" I fumbled, flustered by his sudden appearance. He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"I came by to ask if you needed a lift. I noticed you're the only senior without a car and I just go this feeling you might need it."

I lifted my head so I met his gaze. His gold-hued eyes had me transfixed and I lost my voice.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of my face. Honestly, did he not know the way he made me react.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm sorry." I mumbled back wealky. "The thing is, I already have a ride for school so if you don't mind-" The sound of my cell phone interrupted my sentence. I took it out and glanced at the caller ID.

"Sango?" I asked, pressing the phone to my ear. I couldn't hear a thing.

_"Kagome!"_ Sango's whine was so high-pitched, I thought my ears drums would burst. I held the cell phone away as Sango spoke. Inuyasha chuckled at my expression, but didn't comment.

_"Kagome, its terrible! My car broke down in the middle of my driveway! What are we gonna do? We NEED to have a car!"_ She paused long enough so she could sniffle, _"I'm sorry Kagome. I won't be able to take you anywhere. I can't even take myself!"_ She wailed even more loudly. I grimaces. By now the phone was at arm's length and she was still loud. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"Sango, calm down. Don't do anything drastic," I tried to persuade her. No doubt, she was ready to hurl herself off a building.

_"How can you expect me to calm down? We don't have a car, Kagome! How are we going to get to school? To work? KURENA WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!"_ she cried. I had to find a solution fast, or else Sango would really go to far. Suddenly and idea came to me.

"Hey, can't you call Miroku? He has a two seater, he can take you!" I exclaimed. For a fifth of a second, there was silence. Then she spoke again.

_"But what about you? You need my car too."_ She spoke in a small voice. Sango, my dear friend. She really did care about me.

"Don't worry about me. I have a ride offer already," I glanced at Inuyasha, trying to confirm it. He nodded. I turned my back to him and smiled.

_"Really? Who?"_

"Inuyasha," I said simply.

_"WHAT? When did this happen? Is he there? Oh my gosh, your so freaking lucky!_" This time, Sango wasn't that loud so I don't think he heard.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go, bye!" I closed my phone before anything else. I turned around to face inuyasha again.

"I guess you do need that ride huh, Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked in my direction. I held my head high.

"I guess I do." I walked passed him out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" I stopped at where his red Volvo parked outside. He came up beside me quickly. "How'd you know this was my car?" He asked, curiosity lining his voice. He opened the side door and I replied as I got in.

"I saw you drive off last night."

He merely nodded. He started the engine and we were on our way. At first it was silent but then he spoke.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't know much about you, Kagome." He gulped, his eyes steadily watching the road. He glanced at me.

"I could say the same thing. I don't know a thing about you," I gazed at the scenery passing by. Silence reigned.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me. I turned my head toward him.

"Green. I like green. And gold," The last slipped my mouth before I could realize it. I turned away before he could see me blush. I racked my brains for a good explanation. The real reason why I liked that color now was only because they were his color eyes.

"Really? Green and gold seem like an odd combination," He elaborated. I turned around again. It was my turn to ask him.

"What's your favorite colors?" I asked, my hands on my lap. I could see we were nearing the school. He hesitated for a second.

"I like blue and gray," He said. I nodded. Those colors were pretty. We arrived at the school parking lot. It was early enough so that we had some time before class. Inuyasha got out and opened the door on my side.

"Thank you, most kind gentleman," I teased. He smiled and laughed. I loved the sound of his laughter. Suddenly, he took my hand and began to drag me into the school.

"C'mon. I'll take you to your first class," I walked numbly past the other students, who were looking at me with weird expressions. I passed Kikyo's angered gaze. I could almost feel the animosity coming from her. A shiver went down my spine.

Soon, we were standing at the door to class. Inuyasha leaned on the doorway, his body relaxed.

"Hey Kagome, do you have anything to do today?" He casually asked. He locked eyes with me.

"Actually, I'm supposed to go to work right after this. But since I don't have a ride, I don't think it matters," I sighed. Kurena would be okay if it was a couple of days, but i needed the money to support my family.

"Why don't I take you? I have nothing better to do." He grinned. I decided that maybe, for my sake, I should accept.

"Alright. I have to be there by three-thirty, got that?" I turned and walked into to the room, where I knew Sango would be waiting to ambush me. Sure enough, Sango pounced on me like a lion catching its prey.

"Kagome! What happened? Where is he? Did you guys-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Sango!"

She looked down and I let my hand fall back to my side. I looked around to make sure no one would overhear us. I gave Sango a pointed expression.

"Sorry, I was just excited." She sat down at her desk and pulled out her notebook. "When you told me, for a second I thought he might have stayed at your house." She coughed slightly and my cheeks turned red. I knew exactly what she was implying. The thought made me bonk her head.

She cradled her head and yelled "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert." I said, in the most scariest voice I could muster.

"It's not my fault!" She cried. "Spending too much time with Miroku makes it rub off,. she explained. Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Are you guys talking about me?" My reaction to Miroku's wandering hand was fast. I punched him in the gut with my elbow and he sank down the floor, holding his abdomen. I realized he wasn't actually trying to do anything. As Sango rushed to him, I knelt down.

"Miroku, I am so sorry!" I apologized. "If you didn't have such a bad reputation, I wouldn't have to had done that!" He just kept waving his hand, trying to pass it off. Maybe his dignity of being a guy was the reason he didn't say anything. Sango lifted him up by his arm and let him lean on her a bit. After a few seconds, Miroku was able to stand without support.

"Wow." He breathed. "Kagome, you really pack a punch." He laughed, a hand behind his head in embarrassment. I tried to apologize, but soon enough the teacher came in.

"Higurashi! What are you doing up?" She glared at me with a fire burning in her eyes. Then she turned to Miroku and gave him a honey-sweet smile.

"Why, Miroku, please sit down." Miroku couldn't help but smirk toward me.

"Why of course, Ms. Tanaka. By the way, might I say you look very lovely today." He smiled at her as she blushed. I rolled my eyes. Miroku was popular with just about everyone. It didn't help that he already preyed on girls but to use his manipulating talent on female teachers? Unbelievable. The teacher glared at me again, for no reason at all. She tapped her pencil on her book and proceeded with class.

"Now today we will be learning about . . ." Her voice trailed off as I tuned her out. I wasn't going to listen to her rambling today. Maybe I was just doing it out of defiance, but hey, she was the one glaring so early in the morning. She'd get wrinkles soon. I yawned and I laid my head down on the cool desk, gazing out of the window. My class was right by the garden the student council had planted way back in my freshman year. The roses were blooming, the tulips were bright with color and the tree branches swayed slightly with the light wind.

I wondered who kept it in such a beautiful condition. I thought about asking the student body president, but they'd probably want to keep it confidential. I shrugged to myself. Then in the corner of the garden I could see a shadow lurking by. I lifted my head slightly in alarm, but then I noticed it was just a custodial member. He came out of the shadows and started tending the flowers, pulling out the weeds by hand. Something about the way he touched the flowers, made me think that he was enjoying it. I couldn't see much else. His hair was tucked in the hat he had on, and he was far away enough that I couldn't see his face clearly.

Though what did surprise me was that he looked too young to be on the custodial staff. I squinted my eyes to see closer, but it didn't work.

"Higurashi, would you mind waking up and working? If you don't, I'll throw you your rear out the class." I perked up and said in the nicest way possible,

"Yes, Ms. Tanaka." I smiled such a sweet fake smile, that I knew she would see through it. She only talked that way to me. She eyed me and turned back to the whiteboard. I stuck out my tongue at her. I heard Sango giggle a few rows to the right. I made eye contact and mouthed to her to meet me after class. She nodded, making sure Ms. Tanaka didn't see or hear us.

I glanced out the window again, the gardener just about to leave. My mouth went slack with shock as I saw him walk away.

I saw a streak of silver hair as the gardener took off his hat, but for just a fraction of a second. Could it really be him? I continued to look out in shock, but the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I thought silently as I gathered my things.

Could that had really been Inuyasha?

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Again, I want to apologize for the super-late update. My computer was messed up and I had to wait for it to feel like working with me again. It was such a pain to not write. **

**I didn't even want to look at my computer! Then miraculously I tried again and it worked. My computer is so bipolar, its frustrating. Ok, so who really was the gardener? Was it Inuyasha? Could it be someone else? Tell me what you think,**

**IN YOUR REVIEW! Hee hee!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Remember I mentioned I'm co-writing a story with someone? Well, it's been posted so I'd like for you guys to Check it out and review! rockerchick16 is her pen-name and she is very good! Go read her (and my) story! I'll be checking!**

**8/22/11**

**Edit: This is the third edit! I hope you are enjoying the read, now that it's more polished and some mistakes have been corrected. The reason I am editing is because I did get complaints about grammar through out the story, and since my later chapters are virtually error-free, I figured some of my . . . earlier work needed my attention. Review to tell me how you liked it!**

**~Daichi**


	7. Guessings

**A/N: Hey! I'm updating! Why? Because you lovely people reviewed! You know, if you guys review more, I'd update faster! I had fun reading your guesses, and I'm sad to say some of your got it right. . . who, you will find out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I + owning Inuyasha= in my dreams!**

**Chapter 8: Guessings**

I walked toward the classroom door, but Sango caught up with me. I knew this was going to start interrogations that I didn't want to do now. I held my hand up before she could say anything.

"Just wait, Sango. Please don't bombard me, ok?" I pleaded. She nodded and she looked as if she was just dieing to ask. We continued to walk to our second period, Government

"So did you call him? Did he call you? How did he get to your house?" She bounced, not being able to contain herself. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my things in my arms.

"No, I didn't call him. He just showed up at my house." We made it to our class, and as we entered, I could feel Kikyo's icy gaze on my back. I shuddered as a chill went down my back.

"Really? Out of the blue?" She tilted her head in confusion. I shrugged, showing that even I didn't know.

"He said he just 'had a feeling'," I thought about the comment. "Doesn't it sound stalkerish?" Sango rolled her eyes at me. She laid her things on the desk next to me and slid in the seat.

"Please, Kagome. You're finally getting attention from Inuyasha, and now you say he's stalking you? I wouldn't mind being stalked by Miroku." She sighed dreamily, twirling her hair.

"But Miroku would just stalk your room."

She froze and suddenly appeared to be in thought. "Come to think about it, I've been thinking that I've been hearing things outside my window . . ."

She gasped with the reality she discovered. She slammed her fist on the table, making everyone's gaze avert to us."That perverted boy! He's going to get it!" I waved my hand in her face, embarrassed by the scene she was making.

"Sango, lower your voice!" She closed her mouth, and crossed her arms, mumbling curses under her breath. I sighed. When would all this craziness end?

"Hey, Kagome."

I lifted my head to meet Inuyasha's gold hued gaze. He smiled and leaned on the desk in front of me.

"Hey, Inuyasha." This time I didn't stutter. I couldn't afford to embarrass myself in front of Kikyo. Speaking of her, I noticed that she sat in the very front today. I glanced back at Inuyasha, who had taken the liberty to sit in front of me. I noticed a speck of dirt on his shirt. My brow furrowed and I came back to the question I had just asked myself in my first period. I pointed to the stain.

"You have dirt on your shirt."

He looked down. "Oh, uh, thanks." He seemed to be embarrassed, though I couldn't think of why. Unless. . .

Maybe it _was_ him who I saw out there! I was about to ask him, when suddenly the bell rang. Inuyasha turned to face the front. I gazed at his beautiful silver hair. I wonder if he died it or if it was natural.

I wanted to ask him, but I didn't have any time. I had to listen to the teacher because soon we were going to start the SAT testing and I needed to get this down.

The period passed normally, except for the glares I kept getting from Kikyo. When would she realize she wasn't in middle school anymore and grow up? We were getting near to college already and she still wanted to sulk over a guy. I shrugged to myself.

Go figure.

* * *

My day passed rather quickly, at least to me. By the end of the day I had already been glared at a hundred times, courtesy of Kikyo. At least ten different people asked me if inuyasha and I were going out. Really people, just because he drove me to school didn't mean we were going out!

Unfortunately, the rest of the school thought that.

I walked with Sango outside, knowing that when she saw Miroku she'd explode. I kept near her so I could pacify the situation. Miroku walked out, unbeknownstto the danger he was walking into. He had his nose buried in a book.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted. Miroku turned and smiled, not noticing the death glare she was giving him.

"Sango dearest-" He was cut off when he saw her expression. She stomped toward him, her fists balled at her side.

"Don't you 'dearest' me!" She cried. Miroku stepped back, fearing the worst. She flared her nostrils. I wanted to slowly back away, because I only knew one thing.

Sango was not happy. You didn't want to be the one in her path when she was like this.

Miroku held his hands up. "But Sango! I assure you whatever you were told was a lie!" Miroku laughed nervously. I held Sango's arm so she couldn't stalk further. She scoffed at Miroku's statement.

"Huh. So you weren't peeking in my room, you peeping tom?" For a minute Miroku, looked as if she didn't make sense. Then he was stupid enough to answer,

"How did you find out?"

That did it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sango freed herself of my grip and ran toward Miroku. She had her hand ready to strike, but when she was only inches away from Miroku'sface, she seemed as she was struggling.

Miroku had closed his eyes at the advancement. He peeked at Sango. Suddenly, she let it fall. She scowled at Miroku and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I will keep a gun in my room from now on, and if I hear the slightest noise, and I mean slightest!" Miroku started to stutter ". . . coming from my window, I'll shoot." She let him go and stalked off to his car. Miroku was stunned that he was still in one piece. Even I was astounded she didn't' lay a finger on him. Maybe she did love him after all. I mean, to not beat him to a pulp? That took one hell of a self control. Miroku was still frozen.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sango shouted. Miroku all but ran to his car. I think he valued his life too much. He probably didn't mind that she was self-assertive. He probably liked it. I chuckled and walked toward Inuyasha's car, leaning on the glossy red paint job. I glanced at the doors and saw him walk out.

Right after him, trailed Kikyo, trying futilely to cling to his arm. He tried to shake her off, subtly, but she didn't get the hint. He shouted at her and she started to shout back. He bit something back that shut Kikyo up. He walked toward me, looking pissed as hell, but when he saw me he broke out into a smile. Feeling reassured, I smiled back. He unlocked the door and opened it for me.

"Ladies first, ma chérie." His voice turned to velvet as he used french. (Note to self: Make him speak french to you all the time. ) I slid in the passenger seat as he took his.

"So how was your day? Apart from the classes we have together." He dazzled me with one of his handsome smiles. I couldn't help but blush.

"It was alright. If you don't count the glaring Kikyo did." I murmured the last part mostly to myself, but he still heard me. He turned to me before putting the key in the ignition.

"Did she bother you? Did she say anything at all?" He asked, perplexed. I smiled widely to reassure him.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry yourself." I laid my head back on the seat as the car started. The vibrating motions were enough to make me tired. I felt sleepy for no good reason.

"So where do you need to go, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice cut through the haze in my head. I sat up and turned to him.

"My house first, then my job. Are you sure you want to go to all the trouble?" I asked. He just smiled and drove the car out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, it's okay. No harm in helping out,"

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. I was absorbed in my thoughts, as I imagined he was too. I thought about the way he had spoken to Kikyo. What did he say to her for her to pale so? I faintly wondered if he had threatened her or something. I felt the car stop.

"We're at your house, Kagome."

I rubbed my eyes. We couldn't have already gotten here.

"Really?" I looked out the window and sure enough my house stood outside. I sighed and opened the door. "I'll be right back, Inuyasha. I just need to put on my uniform," I dreaded wearing the ugly green thing in front of Inuyasha. Kurena would be upset if I didn't wear it though, since she was the one who had designed this year's new uniform.

Next year, I'd ask Ayame to enter something.

I walked the steps to my home as fast as I could. I gave rushed kisses to my family and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I rushed to my closet and rummaged through my shoe boxes to the back of the of the wall, where I kept my uniform.

"I'm going to look so awful." I sighed in defeat as I slipped on the uniform. I grabbed my shoes and tied my hair into a quick ponytail. Nothing too fancy, but it would keep my hair out of my face. I felt slightly nervous, but I guess it would be because I was going to drive with Inuyasha.

"Calm down Kagome," I murmured to myself. I breathed in and out, and smoothed out the wrinkles in the uniform. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered my black notebook. I opened my drawer and took it and the pen.

By now, it was filled with the forbidden content people bought. I had found out many things about my classmates. Some things were normal, like someone liking Anime a lot more than I would have thought of, but others were just downright nasty. I shuddered just thinking about them. And what was worse was that many of them were my classmates, close friends almost.

I walked down the stairs slowly, counting the steps. The butterflies in my stomach hadn't gone away yet, even with my tireless efforts. I stepped outside as I bid my mother, Souta and grandpa goodbye. The air helped to clear my stomach and my head. I slid into Inuyasha's passenger seat.

"Ok. I'm ready," I smiled as he turned to face me. He tilted his head to one side, probably examining my hideous outfit.

"You don't have to stare." I pouted, causing Inuyasha to laugh. "What?" I demanded. He just shook his head.

"You're funny." He smiled, starting the car. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, funny looking." I mumbled. He chuckled again but didn't take his eyes off the road. His eyes softened.

"I wouldn't say that." He mumbled low, intending for me to not hear, but I did.

What did he mean by that? Did he think I was pretty? I blushed at the thought.

Maybe.

* * *

We arrived just in the nick of time. He parked in the back, even though he thought he couldn't. I'd go ask Kurena to let him park here. I noticed I was late but when I walked in, there were no dramas. In fact, it seemed to be quiet.

Too quiet. Something was up.

I stepped in lightly toward Kurena'soffice. I heard wails and sniffling come from inside. What was going on? I stuck my head inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking in Kurena's shattered form. Her make up was all runny, and tissues were all over the floor. I glanced around and saw Ayame with a box of tissues. She smiled apologetically.

"Wrong? Everything in my life is wrong!" She wailed, crying and blowing into the tissue she had in her hand. I grabbed the trash can and shoved it in font of her.

"Oh. Thanks Kagome," She threw the tissues inside. I kneeled in front of her.

"What happened?" I asked in a soft voice. Her smoky gray eyes locked with mine.

"I got dumped by my scumbag of a boyfriend." She cried. "But that's not all! The owner of the store wants to fire me!" She extended her hand for another tissue. Ayame gave one to her.

"They came earlier today to tell her she was on watc.," Ayame supplied the details. I felt bad for her and my sympathy went out to her. I might have to wear this ugly suit, but she was still my friend.

"Don't worry. Just be on your best behavior, ok?" I stood and turned to Ayame. Kurena had ceased crying and was now wiping her eyes of the make up that had run down her cheeks. She smoothed out her suit.

"They also told me that the design for the uniform was "Atrocious". I didn't mention that I had been the one who designed them," She exited the room with those words. Probably to the bathroom. I sank down in the first chair available. Ayame sank down by my side.

"She's really upset," Ayame gave me a cup with water from the fountain. I happily drank it.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda glad I don't have to wear this anymore." I pulled at the collar of the shirt. "It's like a green disaster, but I didn't want to hurt Kurena's feelings." Ayame sighed.

"I know. I just happy that it was that she was more upset about that then getting dumped." She shook her head.

"By who?"

"Some guy named Denji."

I nodded. I heard the rumor that she had been dating the guy since high school. I turned back to Ayame.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

I felt bed for her but I still had a job and so did she. "Well, gotta go. Got a cash register to guard!" I hugged her and walked out the employee's area. Sango was already at her post and Miroku was outside pushing the carts. I made it to my cash register and opened it with the key I had. I opened the bag the had my notebook. I stowed it where I always had.

The rest of my time went without anything new. Except for the lady who bought some lingerie that looked like she shouldn't and that man with the handlebar mustache eying her in a way that made me shudder. I glanced outside when they both left and I saw them making out, by the dumpster. You know what that means. . .

My eyes! I swear they burned.

There was another one who looked nervous when he came up. He held a package behind his back. I assessed him and kept my finger on the alarm button in any case. He all but threw the package for me too scan it. It was a package of pads. I laughed to myself.

"For your girl?" I asked, scanning the item. He just seemed to get more frightened.

"N-No," He stuttered, looking down. It seemed he was either very embarrassed or he was up to something.

My gut screamed the latter.

As I looked closer, I recognized the guy. Under all the layers of clothing and the glasses, I saw the boy that was latched onto Kikyo. His name was Ken. He was a sophmore, and completely under Kikyo's spell. I could smell evil all over this. I cut right to the chase. I held up the package.

"Is Kikyo wanting this? Last time I checked, she had that shot so she couldn't have a period." The poor boy started shaking, but I didn't let him talk. It just confirmed my suspicion.

Kikyo was trying to get me back.

I didn't know what or how, but I knew she was going to try to embarrass me. Ruin my rep.

Fine. If she wanted to fight with fire, I would too.

I packed the pads and bent over to get my book. I scribbled where I had all the other names. I popped the top off of my pen and began to write.

**Kikyo: A bunch of pads. For revenge. Set up counter revenge plan with Sango later.**

Just one more thing.

I wrote on another page.

_**To the Bitch of the year:**_

_**Congratulations! You have officially been crowned Queen of the Bitches! So good for you!**_

_**Eh, no. 0.o**_

_**If you think that I'm intimidated, you got it all wrong.**_

_**Let the flames begin.**_

_**The war starts as of now. **_

_**-Kagome**_

I ripped the page out and put in the bag and gave it to Ken.

"Make sure she gets this."

I had the satisfaction of seeing him run off. I laughed until it hurt my sides.

"What's so funny? I want to know." I turned and saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's voice never ceased to make my heart pump.

"Oh, nothing." I noticed the stuff he had in his arms. "You buying something?" I asked, pointing to the register. He nodded.

"Wow, what's all this stuff for?"

He had fertilizer, flower and vegetable seeds, garden hoes and small shovels. I remembered earlier that day.

"Oh, just stuff for someone."

Yeah right. More like for him.

"So when do you come out, Kagome?" He asked.

"At about 9:30." Inuyasha grimaced.

I frowned. "You don't have to take me, you know." I said giving him his bag. He shook his head.

"It's not that. I just need this stuff to get to my house by eight o'clock." He took his bag, his hands brushing against mine.

He smiled. "I'll drop these off and come back okay?" I nodded and he turned to leave. I sighed dreamily.

"So I see it's been getting better with Inuyasha, huh?"

I jumped. Ayame smirked, leaning against the register. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess. He did drive me to school and here." I fingered my pen and looked down. "He even talks to me during the day." I looked up toward Ayame.

"Do you think he likes me?" I asked tentatively. Ayame smiled.

"By the way he smiled at you, I'd say hell yes." She smiled and left, leaving me with my thoughts.

Could he really like me? I grabbed my notebook.

**Inuyasha: Plant fertilizer, plant seeds and shovels. **

I made another note.

**Could he really like me? Could he be the one? Is he the gardener?**

I sighed. I'd had to investigate later.

I would wait for Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Hopefully, you guys keep guessing. Does he like her? Is he the one for her? And what is Kikyo going to do to ruin her rep? You'll find out soon enough! And most importantly, is he the Gardener?**

**Please REVIEW!**

_**Next chapter: Flowers**_

_**Kagome starts to get flowers on her desk. She wonder who could it be and she toys with the idea of Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku are still upset at each other (Mostly Sango) But could the flowers be from someone else entirely? And how will Kikyo react to Kagome's note?**_

And there are two stories I would like to recommend.

His reality by lakodasmoon

And Punk vs. Prep By TopazBanana

Read them! They are very good!

**8/22/11**

**Edit: So I finished the editing up to this point! Remember to review and if you see these notes at the very bottom of your screen, it was edited by Daichi! See ya soon!**


	8. Flowers

**A/N: Hi guys! I am here with another chapter, as you may already know. It will be slower in updates, but only by a day or two. I hope this answers some questions.**

**Chapter 8: Flowers**

Inuyasha was sure taking long.

I glanced at my watch for what seemed the hundredth time. My shift was almost over and I had to get home. If he took too long, I'd just walk home. Since no one was near my register, I decided to take a little break and talk to Sango. We needed to come up with a good revenge plan.

I found her engrossed in one of her favorite magazines, silently chewing her gum. I tapped the little bell that was on the counter.

"Earth to Sango," I said, making her jump. She looked up and once seeing it was me, she smiled.

"Hey, Kagome. What brings you here to the photo industry?" She asked, letting her chin rest on her propped up arm. I smiled and pulled out my notebook.

"This," I showed her the little note I put for Kikyo. "We need a revenge plan pronto." She snatched the notebook and glanced at me

"Kagome! You have, like, the whole freaking school in here!" She sounded surprised. She shook the notebook in front of me. "This has more dirt than my photos!" She exclaimed, shooting me incredulous glances.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, they probably do, but that's not what I'm here for."

Sango nodded and posed to listen intently. "Well, Kikyo sent one of her follower's for some pads," Sango lifted an eyebrow, but Kagome continued. "And you know how everyone knows she takes a shot so she doesn't have her period, right?" Sango nodded.

"But how is Kikyo threatening you enough for a revenge plan?"

"Because, the boy got scared when I recognized him. He practically peed in his pants," I waved my hand. "But that doesn't matter. All I need is dirt on that girl to throw back, because I'm pretty sure she has something planned for me." I tapped my pen on my chin in thought. I turned to Sango, who was already smiling with an idea.

"Just leave it to me, Kagome. I'll have something for you tomorrow." Suddenly a horn blared outside. I glanced outside, hoping it was Inuyasha, but it only turned out to be Miroku's car. Sango gasped and glanced at the clock.

"Dammit! I forgot the time!" She hastily put everything away and rolled up her magazine. "Gotta go. See you tomorrow, Kagome!" She hugged me and ran out the door. I raised my hand in goodbye. But then I realized something else.

"Wait! You forgot to punch out!" I yelled after her, but she was already gone. I sighed. I guess I would have to do it for her. I walked to the back, entering the employee room. I walked to the punch out thingy the had. I didn't even know what they were called. Nevertheless, I punched out for Sango. Since my shift was over, I punched out as well.

I was about to walk away when I started to hear raised voices coming from Kurena's office. Thinking that maybe her ex was there to torture her, I walked closer but far away enough to not be see,

"I'll be damned if I fire her! I don't give a damn of what you say." I heard Kurena shout.

A voice, much smoother and deeper answered her. "Then you know the consequences."

"I already told you, I don't give a damn! I wouldn't fire Kagome for the world, you hear? She's probably one on my best workers. Just because your slut of a daughter has something against her, doesn't mean that I have to fire her! I'd rather get fired than fire her."

I gasped. So the reason they wanted to fire Kurena was because of me? I felt a stab of guilt mixed with happiness. I felt bad about being the cause of maybe losing her job but happy that she would defend me that way. I tiptoed closer and hid behind a stack of boxes that were conveniently my height. I heard footsteps and was relieved that I had moved.

"Heed my warning, Kurena." And with a flourish, I saw the back of the man who had been talking. He had long black hair, but that was all I saw. My brow furrowed in confusion. Who was this guy? Who's father was he?

Then it dawned on me.

This guy must be Kikyo's father! That's why Kurena yelled that bit about a slut daughter. Not that I'd disagree with her. But then again, that would make this man my uncle, but on which side? I knew my mother was an only child, so it must be on my dad's side. I sighed as the memory of my father crept into my mind. The day after tomorrow would be his anniversary and all of us were going to go to his grave, even Sango and Miroku. They had known him for a while before he had died.

I decided to put it in the back of my mind and come out of hiding. I did have to see whether or not Inuyasha was here. I could talk to Kurena first thing tomorrow.

Once outside in the chilly air, I spotted Inuyasha just making it in. I thanked the gods I wouldn't have to freeze my butt off tonight. I slid into the passenger seat, sighing from the warmth of the car.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I got . . . held up," He explained, turning to me. I patted his shoulder.

"That's okay. I had to do something anyway," I sighed in contentment, but even with the warm car, I was still shivering. Inuyasha took notice and tore off his own jacket, handing it to me.

"Here. You seem to be cold," He said.

I shook my head. "I couldn't, Inuyasha. You can keep it." He sighed.

"Just take it please. It would make me feel better."

There it was again. The "making feel better" thing again. I took his jacket (With was leather and fur by the way) and wore it over my thinner one. It smelled just like him and I couldn't resist taking a whiff of that. The scent was heavenly.

"See? Was it that hard to accept my graciousness?" Inuyasha teased, putting the car in reverse and heading out toward the street. I nodded, not really in the mood to talk.

It was silent the whole way home, but it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Inuyasha seemed to understand I just didn't want to talk. Even with everything swirling in my head, I still said good-night.

"You too, Kagome. Sweet dreams." He sped off as I climbed the steps toward my home. Everyone had gone to bed early, probably because of the anniversary of my father's death looming so close. I headed straight to my room and I opened the door. I closed it gently, not wanting to make too much a of a sound. I sat down at the edge of my bed, and noticed something laying on top of my pillow.

A flower.

I picked it up. How did it get here? Who left it? I stood up and raised it to examine it. It was thin and tall, and a beautiful dark blue. If I remembered correctly, it was a Monkshood. I shrugged.

It was beautiful.

I set it on my desk and left it there. I slipped into my pajamas and curled up in my bed.

Maybe it was from Inuyasha.

I laughed slightly. Yeah right. I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.

* * *

The next day, I woke up bright and early. Tuesday was a much better day than Monday, right? I showered quickly and ran downstairs. My breakfast was ready, courtesy of my mother. It was delicious. I didn't feel the need to call Inuyasha, since I was positive he was going to come. That reminds me, we have to work on that project. I'd invite him over.

I was ready by the time Inuyasha rolled by. I took a seat in his car and smiled at him. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Hey." He greeted. Just that one word sent my heart beat through the roof. I just fidgeted with my hands again. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Getting to school went by faster than usual.

"So, Inuyasha, we need to work on that project." I said referring to the project our teacher had assigned us. He got out and opened my door.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the same thing. How about Friday at my house?" He asked, walking along side me to class.

I nodded. "Sure. I'll ask Kurena for the day off." All of a sudden, the conversation came back into my mind, making my insides churn with guilt. Inuyasha touched my arm.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sincerity and concern lacing his words. I nodded and tried to smile.

"Don't worry. Now go along before I have to take you to class." I teased. He smiled and walked off. I entered the class again, quickly sitting down. I noticed Kikyo who, were it possible, glared at me even more fiercely. She stood, and glided over too me. She jutted out her hip, placing a hand on it.

"You little bitch!" She hissed, throwing the note I had wrote in my face. I tossed it and kept a facial expression of indifference.

"What?" I asked.

She balled her fists. "You are going to pay. Big time." She turned around, and she and her posse went away. I stuck my tongue out at her back. I know, it was childish but I couldn't help myself. Later Sango came in, huffing and puffing. Her fists were balled and she was angry. I wonder what Miroku did this time.

"The nerve of that guy! I swear I don't even know why I like him!" She complained, throwing her bag on her desk, the one next to mine. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning fully to her now. Her hair was down and she had on her usual make up.

"Miroku is what's wrong. He can keep his damn hands to himself. I'm tired of having to hit him so many times everyday." She turned her head to look outside. I could only sympathize with her.

"C'mon Sango. You know that's his way of showing you he does like you," I tapped my pen on the desk. She threw me and incredulous look.

"Are you being serious?" She hissed.

I nodded. "Well, you are the only one he does it too. I've never seen him touching some other girl's body." I explained bluntly. Sango pouted and crossed her arms.

"Still, it doesn't give him the right."

I sighed, exasperated at her attitude. She knew she loved him, so why won't she just act on it? Maybe it would be better if we talked about something else.

"Someone left me a flower in my room last night," Sango whirled and her hair with her.

"What? Who was it? What kind of flower?" She stated in one breath. I took out the flower from my bag, handing it gently for her to examine. She held it lightly and touched it.

"It's a Monkshood. Who would give you this?" She moved her head to face me. I shrugged.

"Maybe the person doesn't know what it means," I sighed. The only way Sango and I knew about the meaning was because we sold flowers in the store. Someone always wanted to know the meaning of a flower, so we had to memorize them all.

"Probably." She agreed and then her eyes lit up. "What if it's form Inuyasha?" She whispered, smiling at me. I waved my hand in dismissal.

"I don't think so. But there is that possibility," I thought upon it. "But maybe it might be from someone else,"

"You think?" Sango cocked an eyebrow.

I sighed heavily and raked a hand through my hair. I didn't know what to think. And I didn't have more time because the teacher had come in. Miroku entered, and tried to say hi, but Sango ignored him. He looked disappointed and went to sit somewhere else.

I subtly glanced outside toward the garden to see if the gardener was there. Sure enough, he was digging already. He seemed to be planting new flowers, roses that were red and white. I'd never seen on of those.

I decided that I would find out who he was. If it was Inuyasha, it would explain some things. But then Inuyasha didn't seem like your typical gardener. But if I'd learned anything at my job, it was that what's on the outside, wasn't always reflecting what was inside. Suddenly, I saw someone come out with a bag of fertilizer. A familiar blob of silver hair.

_Inuyasha._

That would explain the stain he had on his shirt the other day. He had carried the bag of dirt to this guy. But then, who was he? Were they related? My jaw dropped. Now what would I say? I turned away.

It made sense. Inuyasha was on the student council and they helped maintain the pretty little garden. And it was his first period.

Well, damn it all.

I turned around, astonished and unreasonably upset. I wanted answers, but this answer only raised more questions! That and the flower business were making my head spin on its axis.

When would things be clear?

* * *

**A/N: Ok you guys, Now we know Inuyasha ISN'T the gardener. I tried to make it sound like it was him. But who is he really? Ha ha, only I know for sure. I can't give a hint, because then it would be too obvious. **

**The flower I mentioned, it's a real one. It has a meaning, one that will be revealed later in the story.**

**I would also like to mention Upside-down-boat! She was my FIFTIETH REVIWER! *Fireworks burst from nowhere* I am so happy we have gotten to 50. Now let's try for a hundred, k?**

**And check out "Defying Fate" By rockerchick16. I am co-writing it with her and It's very good! Really! It will have romance! And check out "His reality"! Now that's a good one! This is way long but again REVIEW!**

**-Daichilover**

**8/25/11**

**Edit: Hey, I'm still editing you guys! Hope you are enjoying the story, newly edited. I have gone through the first eight chapters, but there's so much more to go! Have fun reading,**

**~Daichi**


	9. Unfulfilled feelings

**A/N: Well, I am updating again because I got so many reviews! AHH! That makes me so happy! You guys got this two days early! I have 68 right now! So here goes chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Unfulfilled feelings**

I was pretty peeved the whole day. I must have sounded stupid to think it was Inuyasha. Thank god I never mentioned it to anyone. I would have looked like a fool. I stepped out of seventh period with a huge headache, mostly from all the work I had. That, plus my job, would be my death, I swear. Another thing that kept me thinking was the flower. The Monkshood itself had an unusual meaning. It meant, "Beware. An enemy is near," which sounded more threatening than romantic to, if you asked me.

Then there was the study "date" with Inuyasha on Friday. It was the day after we would visit my father's grave. I wondered lightly whether I would cry. I kept my head down, walking as fast as I could.

"Kagome!" I heard someone shout. I paused and carefully turned my head in the direction I heard the voice. Sango waved as she ran toward me. I smiled, not a huge one, but a smile nevertheless.

"Hey, Sango." I watched her as she took out a pair of binoculars. Why did she bring those? She held one out for me to take.

"Here."

I looked at her in bewilderment. Why would I need a pair of binoculars? I took it anyway.

"What's this for Sango?" I held the binoculars in front of her. She smiled wickedly.

"This is part of our plan to create a revenge plan!" She whispered excitedly. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She continued. "I don't have photos of her in my inventory, since she keeps her tracks covered, but I have the next best thing!" She held up a piece of paper with what looked like an address.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the paper in her hand.

"It's her address. I got it from one of her little stalkers that she has a restriction order on. The guy was pretty bitter about it, so he gave me the address, no questions asked!" She almost squealed, making my head pulse slightly.

"Okay, one, don't be so loud. Two, why am I going to spy on Kikyo? I have better things to do!" I told her.

"But still! She'll get you soon and you need to have an attack planned!" We started to walk toward the doors. I shook my head. It sounded to me that we were getting ahead of ourselves. Besides, Kikyo hadn't tried to pull anything.

Yet.

As we were walking out, I saw some freshmans glance at me and start to laugh. I frowned. Did I have something on my teeth? I brushed it off, but I kept encountering more giggles and stares. Finally, getting pissed, I pulled one of the little freshman boys and demanded what was all the hype.

"I-it wasn't me!" He pleaded, giving me a flier that had been passing around. I took one look and gasped.

It was my seventh grade photo.

It was one those photos you wish would burn and never come back. I shuddered just looking at it. Back then, I wore braces, had acne problems and wore one of the biggest glasses in the universe. Worse, I had on a over-baggy shirt. I remembered the feeling of dread when I got the picture. My mother had assured me that I looked dazzling.

Putting the photo down, I turned to Sango who had already seen the picture. She was wide-eyed. I took the binoculars that I had given back to her and said,

"She is so going to die." I seethed, crumpling the piece of paper. I pushed the door with enough force that it banged back from the concrete wall.

I was going to rip her head off.

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd until finally, I saw her talking to her little posse and walked determinedly toward her. No one was making a fool of _me_.

"Well, look who we have here! The little ugly." Kikyo snickered and laughed. So unbecoming of her. I balled my fists in an attempt to not crush that little face of hers. But I was tempted.

_So_ tempted.

"And what are you? The silicon-breasted slut/barbie?" I countered. She looked taken aback by the comment. She flicked her jet-black hair back with a light movement of her hand.

"Watch yourself, Higurashi. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh, was that a threat? Because I'm not scared one bit by you, Kikyo." I stood my ground with as much dignity I could muster. She would not tread over me as if I was just some little weed. I'd get her back ten times as bad.

"What's going on here?"

I turned around at the sound of the voice.

Behind me stood Inuyasha, with Sango and Miroku flanking him. His gaze was cold, but not towards me. He stared back at Kikyo, who slyly draped herself suggestively on a nearby car.

_ Whore! _My mind screamed. I mean, seriously?

"Why Inuyasha, have you finally seen the light and have come to me?" She traced her finger on the cars dull blue paint. I mentally gagged and glanced at Inuyasha, just to see his reaction. He hadn't changed position, nor did anything portray anything else. I sighed in silent relief. Good, at least he wasn't fooled.

"Actually, no. I've told you before, I'll never go out with you." He bit back. His voice was steely and cold. But it didn't get through to Kikyo.

"Ah well. Soon, you will see the benefit in chasing after me." She indicated to herself with a flourished hand. I rolled my eyes. Was she really that damn full of herself?

He scoffed at her. "Not a chance." He walked briskly toward me. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, tilting my head with one finger. I blushed but nodded anyway.

He smiled. "Good," He took my hand and we stalked off toward the direction of his car. I blushed some more and my heart jump started. His hand was so soft, but yet felt so strong curled around mine. Sango smiled as I neared.

"God, Kagome. You stalked off so angry, I was afraid you'd do something crazy." She laughed, taking my arm, but Inuyasha didn't let go. I could hear Kikyo fuming as we walked away.

"You'll be sorry! I swear, even if it's the last thing I do!"

We ignored her childish tantrum.

"So Sango, are you and Miroku still upset at each other?" I asked, when we made it to Inuyasha's car. Miroku had said goodbye, kissing Sango unexpectedly. She had blushed a crimson red.

She twiddled her fingers. "No. We . . . _talked_. . . and things just resolved themselves!" She smiled a little to widely. It seemed suspicious to me, but I think I know what they "talked" about. (cough,cough, hint, hint) I grinned but didn't ask her.

"Well, we both have to go, but I'll see you later!" I called. She waved goodbye and ran off back to school. She would take the bus since she had declined Miroku's offer to take her to her house.

Then it was just me and Inuyasha. The atmosphere was. . . not tense, but charged with something I couldn't find the words for. He still held my hand, as if was the most casual thing to do. I smiled secretly.

Suddenly, he pulled me closer to him, surprising me. "So what was the deal with you and Kikyo? I've never seen you so upset before," My tongue was thick in my mouth but I formed the words. I pulled the picture from my pocket. I uncrumped it.

"This." I gave him the picture, embarrassed. "She handed it to all the people in the school and the everyone was laughing. You probably already saw it though." I hung my head and my voice turned sulky. After only a few seconds, he threw the picture away, and it fluttered out of sight. I sighed sadly. Was it that bad?

I looked up. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at me, taking my chin in his hands very gently.

He smiled, a crooked smile. "Oh, Kagome." He laughed. "All I see is you in that picture and no one else,"

We were so close now, that I swear it felt as if he wanted to kiss me. My voice flew from me, and I couldn't say a word.

Suddenly, he started to lean in slowly. I couldn't believe it. He was going to kiss me!

_This is it! _

I closed my eyes, anticipating the kiss. My mind raced as he leaned in further I had remembered being told by people that sometimes the anticipation was actually sometimes better than the kiss itself. Though I wouldn't know about it, being the girl I was.

_Just a bit more. . ._

And then my cell rang, breaking the atmosphere that had been created.

The sound was shrill, making us both jump. Soon, Inuyasha's hands were gone and I saw the lightest tinge of red on his cheeks. I knew I was blazing. I snatched the phone out of my pocket and opened it.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome! So how is it going with Inuyasha?"_ Sango said his name in a way that I knew that is she was here, she'd wiggle her eyebrows. Ironic that she would call about this when I was so close to kissing him. I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Well, I guess nothing now, since you called!" I hissed into the phone, making sure Inuyasha couldn't hear me.

I'd said I'd try. Didn't mean I was gonna.

_"What?"_ Sango gasped. I rolled my eyes though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Look, I'll see you later, ok?" I closed the phone before she could answer. I turned to back to Inuyasha. He had regained his composure and now was farther away from me. But I could tell from his eyes that he had been greatly affected just as I was.

"I guess we have to get to my house." I looked at him shyly. Inuyasha smiled and strode over to open the door for me.

Such a gentlemen.

What could I say? There was no tension on the way home, but something else. Something there. It was like the point of no return. We couldn't turn back time and redo what had happened in the school parking lot. I was finally getting the idea that he might actually like me back. Which, for me, was probably the best thing ever.

But there were things in our way. First of all, Kikyo. I sighed and massaged my temples. Now what would I do with her? Only god knows what. After this stunt she pulled, she'd pay hell. Then there was ourselves. Both of us, I guess, were probably to shy to admit it, but he _was_ the one who had made the move on _me_.

I bit my lip. What could I make of that fact? That he was the one who wanted to kiss me. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, but his gaze was intent on the road. I turned away before I could get distracted by his looks.

As if by will, my house appeared. I sighed in relief and all but ran out of the car. I needed to get my things and skedaddle out of here. I let my hair down this time, and ran back down the stairs. My mom caught sight of me as I headed out the door.

"Kagome! Are you going to work already?" She asked, a pot in her hand. She also had on her apron, already making something for Souta and Grandpa. I smiled and hugged my mom.

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" I let go and waved goodbye as I ran out the door.

Inuyasha was looking down, but when he heard the door open, he looked up and smiled. The same smile he always gave me.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to be late."

He reversed and soon we were on the road. He seemed to be struggling with himself as he drove. Finally, he turned to me at a stop light.

"Kagome . . . I'm sorry for coming on to you like that." He whispered, so low I could barely hear him. I smiled sadly, wondering if he really was sorry.

I patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Inuyasha." He smiled slightly, though with no feeling as far as I could tell. I let my hand fall back onto my lap. In reality, I almost felt like crying. I'd had a major opportunity and it was gone. And what's even worse, he apologized for it.

Did he mean that it was just a mistake?

I shook my head. We were already at the store. I needed to be level-headed if I was going to talk to Kurena about the job thing. Inuyasha parked, but I didn't open the door immediately. I sat for a couple of seconds, deciding I might as well get out the car with dignity. I opened the door and was about to step out, when I thought of something to say. I turned to Inuyasha, and gave him a small smile.

"You didn't have to apologize, you know."

His expression was shock for the second I saw it. But then I got out, closed the door, and didn't look back.

Let him maul on that.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am stopping here. Sorry it's short, but I wanted it to focus mainly on Inuyasha and Kagome. See the chemicals sparking? See the love brewing between this elusive couple? Haha. And Miroku and Sango are on good terms again, but I bet you guys can figure out how and why(wink, wink). First one who does gets a mention in the next chapter! **

**And yes! They did almost kiss! You guys can throw tomatoes at me later for not letting them! Lol. **

**Also, Kikyo was in this chapter. And the meaning of the flower! Oh why do you guys have to have Google? It ruins the fun! Naw, I'm just kidding.**

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_**Kikyo seems to think that she has both Inuyasha and Kagome served on a silver platter. What will she do to carry out her threat? Meanwhile, Kagome goes to Kurena to talk about what she overheard. Will Kurena heed Kagome's pleas to just fire her? And with the anniversary of her father's death looming closer, will she be able to contain her composure? Or will it all just break?**_

**There you go. Now REVIEW!**

**8/25/11**

**Edit: Oh yeah, I finished another chapter edit! I keep saying this, but enjoy my story! Oh, and please, look up my other stories.**


	10. Problems solved, others not

**A/N: Why hello you guys! I am going to update now! The reason I didn't update before was because my computer went haywire and we had to erase EVERYTHING off my computer and then re-install it again. So the chapter I had started is gone, but don't worry! I have it in my brain. **

**We made it to chapter 10! And 80 reviews! twenty more and we have a hundred! C'mon, keep those reveiws coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That plain enough for ya?**

**Chapter 10: Problems solved, some not.**

I walked inside as quickly as I could. I grabbed my card off the shelf we always left them on and punched in. Sango was already here and Ayame was too. Even Miroku had made it before me. Gosh, that was horrifying!

I walked quietly toward Kurena's office. I softly rapped on the door.

"Come in,"

I stepped inside and sat down. In front of me, Kurena was hunched over her paper work, furiously scribbling away.

Any more harder, and that poor pencil would be history.

But under that, I saw that she was upset. Her hair was in a messy bun, not at all like the neat and combed ponytail she always had on. And when she looked up, her eyes were semi-swollen from either no sleep, or lots of crying.

It broke my heart. Kurena was my friend and here I was being the reason she couldn't sleep at night.

" Kurena? I came to you to talk about something," She let go of her pen and sat up.

"What is it Kagome?"

I took a deep breath. " Well, I overheard that conversation you had about my firing. I also heard that if you didn't, you'd get fired." Kurena smiled at me. She patted my hand.

"Oh, Kagome! I'd never ever fire you! You're one of my best employees, and like I said before, I'll be damned if I fire you!"

I blinked. "But Kurena! You've been so upset recently! It's really okay, you can fire me!" I exclaimed. I hope she wasn't doing this for my sake. She stood and walked over to me. She grabbed both my hands, making me stand up.

"Kagome, I could never live with myself if I did. You're like family and so is everyone else here. You're all my friends, and I wouldn't want anything else for the world." She smiled and let go of my hands. " Now off to work you. I don't pay you to sit around, now do I?"

I laughed. "See ya later, Kurena!" I waved and walked out to her office. I skipped to my register, suddenly giddy.

For a while, it was boring. Nothing new and we were having a low flow today. I turned off my register light to go see Ayame in the warehouse. I found her talking with her Kouga. When he caught sight of me, he smiled.

"Why if it isn't Higurashi! How's it going?" We shook hands, like we always did.

"I've been good, thanks for asking." I turned to Ayame. " Can we talk in private?" Kouga groaned.

"Aw, come on! You're stealing my girlfriend already?" He pouted toward Ayame but we both knew it was an act. Ayame waved him off.

"Later, ok? Kagome and I have girl things to talk about," She hooked her arm with mine and we walked away. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Aw, Ayame, he likes you so much!" I said, poking her in the ribs. She laughed.

"I know, the boy's hopeless." She turned to me as we found some boxes to sit on. "What did you need to talk about Kagome? You seem a little. . .out of yourself for a change."

I smoothed out the wrinkles in my uniform. Where would I begin? Should I tell her the Inuyasha bit or what I overheard Kikyo's dad say.

"Is it about Inuyasha?" She asked, leaning in.

Well, I guess I know now what to start with.

"Part of it." I sighed and looked at her. "Kurena we were so close!" I made a minimal of space between my thumb and finger. "That close from kissing! Then my sell rang and the moment was ruined. What's worse, on the way here, he apologized! What am I supposed to say to that?" By now I had gotten up and was pulling at my hair.

So much for keeping my composure.

Ayame crossed her legs. "Kagome, don't you think he apologized because he was embarrassed, and not because he didn't like you? Ever thought of that?"

I blinked and slowly my arms lowered themselves. It made sense now. The way he said the words contradicted himself.

"I never thought of that. Do you really think so?" I turned.

"Yes, I do."

I smiled softly to myself. I bent over to hug Ayame.

"Thanks! You're the best."

Suddenly, the intercom in the warehouse went on. "Higurashi, at your post now!" Kurena bellowed. I smiled to myself, standing up and waving goodbye to Ayame.

I walked out with more confidence in my stride. I felt lighter than air. Inuyasha liked me and I was giddy. Of course, I wouldn't act on it until he did. When he finally asked me out, I'd say yes and then it would be a happily ever after right?

What I caught sight was why I answered myself no.

Kikyo stood in front on my register, trapping her foot impatiently. I walked toward her, not even bothering to glance at her. I grabbed her stuff and scanned it.

"Hello, cousin. Nice day to work for me, huh?" She smiled wickedly. I was about to open my mouth when someone else did it for me.

"At least she can work for herself and doesn't have the need to get laid to get paid," Sango hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. Kikyo huffed and snatched the bag out of my grasp.

"Just you wait. I'll have you begging for mercy in no time,"

I gave her the finger.

She walked out with a look of disgust. Sango turned to me, laughing.

"Kagome, you gave her the finger! How long has it been since I've seen you use it?" I shrugged. I don't know why I did it, because I usually hated to do it, but something just let itself loose.

"So Sango, about that revenge plan. . ." I trialed off, eyeing her. She got that gleam in her eye.

"I say we go to her house when she's not there. Tomorrow, she had an aerobic class. She's always gone on Wednesdays."

I nodded. We'd get dirt on her and use it against her.

* * *

When it was time to leave, I felt a little nervous. What was Inuyasha thinking? Did he understand when I told him that he didn't need to apologize? I had no more time, since he pulled up. I opened the door.

"Inuyasha?"

He smiled at me. "Hey Kagome. Get it before you catch a cold." I slid in his car and it felt so warm. It smelled nice, like cherry blossoms.

I was beside myself with nerves. I had no idea what to do, what to say. I'd end up freaking out if I didn't keep calm. I looked out the window instead. Suddenly, I had the feeling to speak, to talk about what's been eating at me since last week.

"The anniversary of my father's death is on Thursday." I spoke softly. I didn't need to look behind to tell that Inuyasha was surprised.

"My mother's is too." I turned around in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. What were the odds that it was the same day?

"Yeah." His grip on the wheel tightened but relaxed.

We were already near my house. I felt a little more bold and covered his hand with my own. Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come with me on Thursday with me and the rest of my family to go visit the graves. We could pass by your mother's grave."

He glanced at me. "Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?" I shook my head.

"No. Sango and Miroku come all the time. You'll blend in," I smiled.

The car stopped. We were at the steps of my house. I turned to say goodbye when he leaned in.

"And don't think I haven't thought about what you said," That pulled me up short. I mumbled a goodbye and got out. I watched as Inuyasha sped off.

Suddenly, I realized that he used the same thing I had.

Oh, he was clever.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this is short. But you guys will understand that sometimes, to keep the story flowing nicely, you have to stop somewhere. Just wait until "Thursday" comes for the gang. You'll love me then!**

**And you guys, I can't ask you enough, please go read "Defying fate" and review. It's not on my profile, but on the author who I am co-writing this with. Her penname is rockerchick16. It's a very good plot, and I know you guys would like it. And just because it doesn't say romance in the genre, doesn't mean it won't have any! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! And to those who already did, thank you.**

**Preview for next chapter: Dirt and a mystery man**

_**Kagome and Sango head off after school to sneak into Kikyo's house. There, they find things they know Kikyo wouldn't want to come to light. Meanwhile, the awkward relationship that Inuyasha and Kagome have deepens as they discover more about each other's lives. Then another guys enters the picture, claiming that he's the one who left that flower for her. What will Kagome do? And who is this guy that is so devilishly handsome?**_

**Chew on that!**

**-daichilover.**

**8/27/11**

**Edit: First edit of the day! Hope you are enjoying the story!**

**~Daichi**


	11. Dirt and a mystery man

**A/N: Hello you guys! I am so happy with the reviews I get for this story! I don't have time to reply to all of them but rest assured your questions will be answered. Just another thing!**

**Sesshy is not the mystery guy. He has another role in this story! Just read and in time you will understand.**

**Disclaimer: I – Inuyasha= real life. **

**Claimer: Takeshi is my character!**

**Chapter 11: Dirt and a mystery man**

I walked up the steps as I thought over the what he said. I knew he was seriously considering what I had told him. That enough made my heart soar. I opened my door and saw that my family sat in the living room. I leaned against the doorway.

"Hey you guys." I smiled. My mother glanced behind and stood up.

"Kagome! You're home early!" She walked over and hugged me. I just shrugged.

"Mom, I have a a favor to ask." I slipped off my shoes.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head. I bit my lip as I thought of a way to word my question. Might as well be blunt about it.

"Can Inuyasha come to the graves with us? His mother's is there." I silently pleaded with my eyes. She looked thoughtful, considering my words, I hoped. She softly smiled.

"I think it would be alright. Your father always said, the more the merrier. Besides, I think it would be good if he had you to go with him to his own mother's grave." My mother put a hand on my shoulder. I gave her a quick kiss, hugging her tight.

"Thanks mom. You're the best!"

"Aren't I?" She laughed.

I turned away and climbed the stairs. I smiled to myself at what tomorrow would have in store for me. I would skip work to go and sneak into Kikyo's house, hopefully to find something juicy.

She was _so_ going down.

* * *

I woke up bouncing out of my bed. I ran to my closet and grabbed my zebra-print shirt and my skinny jeans, donning them in fifteen seconds flat. I was just so jazzed for today. Not to mention I would see Inuyasha. But then again, I wondered what I would say to him. Would I be able to say anything?

A horn honked outside.

"Damn!" I shouted. I has totally forgotten about the whole ride-to-school thing. Now I had to face him with no preparation. I breathed in and out.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" I called out, running down the stairs. My mother poked her head out.

"Alright! Have a good day, Kagome!" I smiled to myself. She had no idea how much fun today would be. I reminded myself to breathe as I slid into the passenger seat..

"So what's up?" He asked casually. I let out a sigh at the easy topic. I shrugged non-chalantly

"Nothing much." He just nodded and looked away. Though I wanted to talk I thought the silence was best. There was no telling what I would say. Suddenly, my phone rang, breaking the silence we had built up to that point. I glanced at the collar ID.

"_Kagome! I have great news! I get my car back today, so I can take us to Kikyo's house." _She paused, _"It's just that I'll miss school and Miroku is taking me. So he won't be there today, ok?" _I closed my eyes, not really knowing what to say. I huffed and blew my bang form my face.

"Alright, I guess. But where are we going to meet? I mean, I gotta know where I have to be," I reasoned with her. I could literally hear the wheels turning in her head.

"_You're house?"_

"No. My mom knows I work after school," I bit my lip. This was not going well. I didn't notice Inuyasha leaning in, listening to my conversation until he became a part of it.

"You could spend some time with me, since you're not going to work." He glanced at me, his gold eyes penetrating. I froze. What was I supposed to say? Yes? No? Maybe? God, I needed to work this out.

"Meet me at The Echo, ok?" The Echo was a place Sango and I used as our hangout. It really wasn't much more than a secluded spot near an old run-down apartment complex, but it worked. We just named it that because, well, it just sounded cool.

"_But who's going to take you?" _She asked, her confusion prominent in her voice. I looked at Inuyasha when I answered.

"Oh, Inuyasha will take me." Suddenly the school came to view, "Hey Sango, I have to go. See you later!"

"_But Kago__–"_

I snapped the phone shut and smiled sweetly to Inuyasha.

"You won't mind, will you?"

He smiled, showing off his pearly whites. (I wonder what toothpaste he used )

"Of course not," He parked in the parking lot. "But I do have one condition," I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"And that would be?"

He took a moment before he spoke. "Skip the whole day with me," He smiled mischievously. I gulped. I'd never skipped a period, let alone a whole day, but I didn't want to blow this chance with him either, so I chose the one best for me.

"Deal," I tilted my head to the side as he pulled out the parking lot. "Where are we going?" I asked, after he got on the highway. He just smiled.

"Somewhere I've been wanting to go with you."

That comment made, he turned back to watch the street. What did he mean by that? He just kept throwing me signals and I just couldn't keep up. My heart thudded audibly in my chest. I crossed my arms, a little frustrated. Who wouldn't?

Finally, we reached a dirt road. He turned on it and I watched the surroundings fleetingly passing. By the glimpses I got, I could tell this area was beautiful. At first, I saw only green but then I distinguished the different colors. Blues, reds, pinks and every other color I could identify, were present. Then we passed a river, the water crystal blue. I gaped.

We finally stopped in front of a small cottage. I raised an eyebrow as I unbuckled.

"Inuyasha? Where are we?"

He smiled. "This is where my mom and I used to come. I grew up in this house." I glanced at the house again and saw smoke rising from the chimney.

"Does someone live there?" I asked, pointing to the chimney.

"Only the old caretaker. My mom hired her, but she's like family, really." He walked away toward the house. Not wanting to be left behind, I quickly ran to his side. He knocked on the door and waited. I heard footsteps and then saw the door creak open a bit.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Ye are back. What a pleasant surprise." She smiled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh, old hag, why wouldn't I?" The comment was not made to insult, as I saw the smile on the old woman as she opened the door wider for us to enter.

"Ye will always be the same, Inuyasha." She sighed and then glanced at me. "And who is this young lady?" I blushed a little as Inuyasha put an arm on my shoulder.

"Her name's Kagome, Kaede." He smiled and his hand moved to my waist. "Do you approve?" I glanced at Inuyasha, shocked. What?

"Why, of course Inuyasha." She sat down and Inuyasha turned his attention to me.

"What did you meant by appro–"

"C'mon. I want to show you something," He pulled me with him as he exited. I was flustered, and couldn't think straight. He smirked at my expression, but didn't slow down. "Inuyasha! Where are you taking me?" I asked, I having enough of my wits back to ask where we were going. He stopped and turned to fully face me.

"Just wait for a minute or two then you'll see." His eyes conveyed emotions I didn't understand, but I nodded anyway. We only had to walk for a couple of minutes, when we finally came into view of something. We stood on a hill overlooking a valley, which was filled with different colors and the river I had seen earlier. For a brief moment, I felt like swimming in it. It was breath taking.

"Inuyasha," I gasped, "It's beautiful!" I ran down the hill, but suddenly stopped. I was inspired to do something I hadn't done since I was little. Inuyasha watched me with a peculiar expression as I laid down. I tugged at his jeans.

"C'mon! Do this with me!"

Inuyasha laughed and soon, we were both rolling down the hill. I didn't care if my clothes were getting dirty, I didn't care about anything. The minutes, the seconds that I spent with Inuyasha were priceless to me.

He made it down before I did, making me topple over him. He laughed.

"Well, Kagome . . ." He trailed off. My cheeks burned and I jumped off of him. He just sat up, crossing his legs. I turned away from him, scowling. "Aw, don't get mad at me, Kagome. I was just playing with you." I uncrossed my arms and huffed, sitting down next to him. We sat in silence for a while.

"Inuyasha, this is really pretty. How'd you find it?" I asked, finally tired of hearing only silence. Inuyasha shrugged.

"My mother and I used to come here a lot. Not even my dad knew about this place. But then again, he almost never came by," There was a bitterness in Inuyasha's voice. My eyebrows knitted up in confusion. I wonder why he felt that way. Suddenly, he stood up, grabbing my hand and lifting me up with him.

"There's still one more place. You'll like it." I tilted my head in curiosity. We walked a little farther until a little cottage came to view. We were right in front of it when Inuyasha suddenly halted. I was pulled back, since I had kept going. I turned to him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

His expression saddened, and his grip on my hand slacked. He breathed in deeply, staring at the cottage in front of us.

"This was our special place, my mom's and I. I haven't been here since the day she died."

I gasped slightly, suddenly understanding his pain. I squeezed his hand, conveying the assurance he needed. This place was special to him and if he was showing this to me then that must have meant I meant something to him too.

"Let's go." I walked in front of him slowly, turning back to see if he was okay with it. He nodded, and followed me inside.

It was a very cozy house to say the least. It had a fireplace, a small table and a couple of chairs. The couch was covered in a layer of dust but the view from the window was astonishing. Everything else was covered in sheets. I let go of Inuyasha's hand and put my hands on my hips.

"I guess we have to do some cleaning, huh?"

Inuyasha glanced at me sheepishly. "Sorry. I really meant I hadn't been here for a while."

It didn't take long for everything to get clean. Just a couple of dustings here and there, and the place looked marvelous. I had even found some tea bags in the cupboard, which I noticed was filled with expired food. I made a mental note to tell Inuyasha to clean it out. When the tea was done, I sat the mugs I had found and washed, on the table.

"Thanks Kagome, " Inuyasha muttered, taking a sip of the tea. I sat down and held the warm cup in my hand. I drummed my fingers on it. Then Inuyasha looked up.

"You can come here whenever you want, you know." He smiled.

"How? I don't even have a car." I pointed out. He just leaned back on the chair a bit, getting that cocky smile I was so used to.

"Then I guess that you're only ride is with me, since you not going to tell anyone about this place."

I pouted. "How do you know I won't tell anyone?" He reached over and took one of my hands.

"I just know. So don't prove me wrong okay?"

I giggled and pulled my hand back. "You know, Inuyasha, we don't really now much about each other." Which was true. The closest we had been was when we were in my room, at least until gramps had interrupted.

He nodded in agreement. "True. I propose we have an exchange."

"An exchange?"

He nodded. "You tell me something, like your favorite color, and I answer the same question." I nodded, understanding the concept. "I'll go first." He thought and then spoke. " My favorite animals are dogs. Love them. Would even die for mine,"

I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Hey, they're the best friends in the world!"

"Yeah, but I like cats."

He nodded, but I could tell he only did it because he didn't want to upset me.

I shifted in my seat. "Okay, my turn." I paused. " My favorite food would have to be sushi," I smiled.

Inuyasha gagged. "Sushi? Who eats raw fish?" He asked, a disgusted tone dripping in his voice. I just smiled and looked up at him as I sipped more tea.

"What, you're not man enough?" I teased. I saw Inuyasha frown and I couldn't help but smile wider.

"I am _so_ a man. I could probably eat things you wouldn't even look at."

"Except Sushi."

He pouted. It was so cute. "I'll tell you what. One day we will go and have sushi and you will see me golf those little rascals faster than you!" He declared. I just laughed and waved his declaration off.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that."

He smiled. "It's a deal." He moved his mug to the side, already finished. "My favorite color is red." He crossed his arms as he waited for my answer.

I gulped a little. The thought of my favorite color, green, made me think of my father, who was the whole reason I had liked it in the first place.

"Green." I muttered softly, my gaze fixed on my half-filled mug. I could see the cracks on it.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I heard Inuyasha ask.

I lifted my gaze to meet his. "It's nothing," But as Inuyasha kept staring, I couldn't help but tell him. "Green was my father's favorite color. He's the whole reason I like it."

He eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

I waved the comment away. "No, it's okay. It's just this is probably the first time I've said it out loud." I sighed. "I remember throwing everything green out of my closet in a huge fit." I looked out the window. "Scared the hell out of my mom. It's just that it was so hard."

I felt the lump form in my throat. "It just happened and I didn't know what to do. He was there a second, happy, laughing," The tears formed and they started to fall "And the next he was on the floor, bleeding, with five bullet wounds in his chest and head." I gasped, as the first sob tore threw. "I just sat there, didn't even scream."

I started to cry more loudly. I wanted to hit myself. I said I was okay. I didn't want to be weak. I tried so hard to keep these feelings deep down, not wanting any of them resurfacing. It was so bleak, the part of my life without my father. I had been young, too young to see a murder.

"Kagome . . ." I heard Inuyasha mutter. I felt his arms around me, hugging me tight. I couldn't help but turn to him, my only source of comfort. As the sobs raked through, I randomly thought about how Inuyasha had dealt with the death of his own mother. Had he cried? Was he still as raw, as hurt as me? Did he still dream about her the way I dreamed of my dad's death? I held on tighter, now the sobs subsiding.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear. It tickled and sent a shiver down my spine. Suddenly, I took in our position. I pushed back a little, and sniffled, looking straight into Inuyasha's gaze. He wasn't repulsed, he probably even understood better than anyone how I felt.

He held me back a bit, to look into my face. "Are you okay now?" I nodded, embarrassed. He just gave me a kiss on my forehead, sending the butterflies in my stomach on a conga line. I blushed, and I knew he could tell, because he was smirking at me.

"Don't worry about being embarrassed. I know how hard it is and it's nice to have someone there for you."

I just stared.

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly remembering the task Sango and I had. He checked his wrist.

"About 3:00" He glanced up. "Why?"

I stood up. "I said I'd meet Sango at our hangout." I threw my hands in the air. "It's so late, we'll never make it." I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him out. He complied and soon, we passed the flowers, the house where Kaede took care of the house.

"You know, you don't have to ditch me so fast." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm not ditching you on purpose. I have something very important to do." I gazed straight ahead.

"Seems like it," He muttered, his face going into a little pout. I turned my head toward him.

"We'll be together tomorrow." I said and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being together.

"That," Inuyasha lifted his finger. "is what keeps me going."

I sighed at his comment. Really, was that what he felt?

* * *

"So how was the day with Inuyasha?" Sango asked, as we headed down the road in her newly fixed car. She glanced at me, smiling.

"Why don't we focus on the task at hand, and then I'll tell you, okay?"

"Aw, Kagome." She pouted. "Since when do you stick to a plan?"

I laughed. "Since it concerned Kikyo's demise."

We pulled up to a mansion, barely lit from the inside. We parked a couple of houses away, just to make sure no one saw us. The mansion had at least two wings.

"Which one is her room?" I asked, mouth agape. Sango just smiled.

"The guy who gave me the address said her room was the one with the balcony on it." She pointed to a window. "And the best was up there without being detected would be up the vine." We started to walk toward the house when something occurred to me.

"This guy seems to know everything about her." I said, "Even how to get in her room?"

Sango gave me a side-glance. "You think he's been taking lessons from Miroku?"

"That has it's possibilities."

We made it to the vine and started to climb up. We stepped onto the stone of the balcony with scratches, since the guy happened not mention that it was a thorny vine.

"Last time I trust someone who's in love with Kikyo." Sango muttered, looking at all of her scratches. She pulled out her flashlight from the bag she had brought up.

"Its time to get dirt." I pushed the doors open and we quietly tiptoed inside.

Her room was pure _disaster. _Her bed sheets were on the floor, as well as most of her clothes. It was as if a hurricane had blasted through here.

"Damn she's a slob." I whispered, stepping over the half-eaten pizza that I was sure I had seen something crawling on it. Sango nodded in agreement.

"It's like she has no maid service. I thought she was rich enough for that!" She exclaimed. "So where do we look?" She asked. I glanced around the room. Where could we start? Under her bed? No, I'd rather die than see what's under there. In her drawer's? Who would want to even look at her clothes? The only option left that made sense to me was the closet, though I had a feeling we'd find more than just dirt.

"The closet."

We stepped to the other side of the room, and I turned the knob on the closet. I turned on the light and gasped at what I saw.

The closet was like a mini mall.

The sheer size of it made me want to run back out and take the bed option. We'd never find anything before Kikyo came back. Sango's face told me she was thinking the same thing.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes at the 'closet'. "We hunt."

It wasn't until after the first ten minutes when I heard Sango calling for me. I stood from where I was and followed the sound of her voice.

"What is it?" I called. She turned around, and waved me forward.

"Check this out!"

She pointed in a dimly lit room. For a second I didn't see anything, but as my eyes adjusted, I could see something inside. I walked in, Sango at my side.

"Whoa." I whispered. The whole room was covered in photos of Inuyasha. Even the roof has a couple of photos stuck on it.

Sango whistled in amazement. "This has to be more the single most obsessed thing I have ever seen," She pointed to the middle, where there was a bigger photo on Inuyasha with candles flickering in his face like a shrine. "She's crazy!"

I nodded. "Did you expect anything else?" I walked out the room. I didn't want to see how much she was obsessed with Inuyasha. I'd crush her to a pulp for even having _one_ photo of him. But he wasn't mine to claim.

At least, not yet.

I fumbled on a rug and fell forward, landing face flat on the floor. Sango rushed after me.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" She helped me up. I nodded.

"Yeah." I rubbed my head. I looked up and I saw something.

A diary, one with a scribbled name on it. Kikyo's.

I picked it up and showed it to Sango. "This is her diary," I waved the book, "We don't need anything else," I smiled. Finally, my imbalance landed me something more than just a bruised face! I skimmed through it and saw that the last entry was dated from last year. "She won't miss it. She hasn't written in it for a while. We'll just borrow it." I pulled Sango and we found our way back to the entrance. I was about to open the door, when I heard voices.

"But daddy! Why can't I have guys over anymore?" I heard Kikyo's whiny voice. I lifted up a finger to my mouth to signal Sango not to talk.

"Because you need to keep image. People already know you're sleeping with half the town," Her father hissed. "And you have to focus on Inuyasha. We need him to fall for you." I pressed my ear to the door harder at the mention of Inuyasha.

"I'm trying, but Kagome keeps getting in the way!"

I heard a slap, and I recoiled from the sound.

"I don't want excuses. Just do as you're told!"

I heard shuffled footsteps and then there was silence. I glanced at Sango, wide-eyed. From her face, she was also shocked.

"Let's go." I whispered, opening the door and running out. We climbed the vine down again, not even bothering to acknowledge the scratches. We ran toward Sango's car and got in. We were breathing hard from the running and the adrenaline. We both looked at each other.

"We actually did it! We got her diary!" I pumped my fist in the air as Sango started the engine. It only took an hour, but I felt as if it took days.

"Let's go back to my house. I can make copies." Sango suggested. When I shook my head, she looked at me incredulously.

"We only need one entry," I explained. "And I have the perfect one."

_Kikyo, the world will finally know you for what you really are._

* * *

Later, when we had finished making copies, I decided to walk back home. It wasn't that far. Besides, the nice cool air would do me good. As I started on the sidewalk, I began to think about the next day. The dress I would wear was hanging in my closet. I'd probably would have to wear those shoes that always hurt my toes, but I wouldn't complain. It was all for my father, anyway.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you walking alone on these streets?"

I turned around, suddenly facing a tall man. He looked young enough to be my age, though. He had short dark midnight colored hair. His eyes were a deep violet, and they immediately held my gaze.

"Why if it isn't the gorgeous Kagome Higurashi! What a pleasant surprise," He murmured, closing the distance between us. I backed away, not trusting him. His face looked almost hurt.

"I won't hurt you, Kagome."

I frowned. "Who the hell are you?" I yelled. He walked up closer, but I held my ground. I had karate training, but a standard hit to the groin and he'd be down long enough for me to escape.

"My name is Takeshi Terra," He took something from his pocket and put it in my palm. I didn't glance at it. "I'll see you at school," He smiled and walked off, leaving me with whatever I had in my palm. I opened it and gasped at what I held.

A Monkshood.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! I am so evil for leaving you guys there! But now you know who's been leaving the flowers in her room. So what will Kagome do now? I don't know yet, but I will! Anyway, this is way longer than I thought it would be but there's a reason for that. I will be on a camping trip for three days this week. I will not be updating on Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. This will chapter will just have to last you until next time ok? I want reviews though!**

**8/27/11**

**Edit: Another chapter edited! I hope you guys enjoy the suspense in the story! Au reviour!**

**~Daichi**


	12. Unexpected

**A/N: I'm back from the wilderness! I survived with only a couple of scratches on my arm, so I'm not physically impaired to not write so I will.**

**And congratulations to Destiny() for being my 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you guys for getting me all the way here! I could have never made it without you!**

**Disclaimer: Though I must say it's not mine, I wish it were.**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected**

I all but ran back home. Who the hell was that Takeshi guy? Why did he have a monkshood?

How did he know were I lived?

I forced myself to take a breath. The running had taken the wind out of me. I stopped in front of my house, leaning against the door. My breaths came in hard. I was totally freaked out now. The adrenaline rush from breaking into Kikyo's house had faded. The diary entry that we had copied was in piles, safely in Sango's room for distribution.

I took the keys out and opened the door. Everything was quiet and dark. I stepped inside and realized everyone was already asleep. I saw a note on the table. It was from my mom, telling me they had went to bed early for the grave visit tomorrow.

The grave visit.

I had totally forgotten about it when I had left for Kikyo's house. I walked up the stairs, not bothering putting on the lights. I needed the sleep.

As I got ready for bed, I put all thoughts of that Takeshi guy out of my mind. I curled up in my covers, grabbing the teddy bear I almost never used, and slept with it.

It was one of my dad's gifts to me.

* * *

I woke up the next day in a state of melancholy. I got up and methodically put on the black dress designated for this day. I grabbed the toe-pinching shoes and slipped them on, wincing until my feet got used to it. I grabbed my eyeliner and applied some and out on some light pink lip gloss. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but remember that fateful day.

I think I had been eleven or twelve, but I was old enough to understand the concept of murder. I was the only one with him that day, the only one who had to witness the cold murder of my father. We had been going out for ice cream, since I had gotten Honor roll that grading period. While I debated on whether I wanted Vanilla or Chocolate ice cream, my father said he had forgotten his wallet in the car. Since I didn't want to be alone, I had followed him out.

The car came out of nowhere, so fast I didn't even register what had happened until I heard the gunshots and saw my father collapse. I had stood frozen, staring at my father's body. I remember running toward him, my tears clouding my vision. He had reached for me, grasping my hand with his bloody one.

"It's in the 9th place, in the vault centered around the painting." He looked at me pleadingly. I had no idea why he had said that, but I would remember the words forever. He gazed at me one last time.

"I love you, Kagome. You, your mother, gramps and Souta. Take care of them," He had shuddered, his breath finally gone. His eyes were glazed over in only the way death could.

I don't remember anything else. Not the ambulance, not my mother who had dragged me away. Nothing.

I had been psychologically damaged. Seeing death had scared me to the point of not wanting to go outside. I secluded myself from other people, distanced myself so that nothing could happen. I felt safe in my little bubble, but I always felt lonely. Then, after the initial shock, I finally remembered the words he had said to me.

"_Take care of them." _

I realized that I had been denying my father's last wish that whole time, and I fell yet into another depression. I cried my eyes out, but when the tears were gone, I knew what I had to do. Since being the oldest child gave me some responsibilities, being the one who had to bear my father's last wish was just an add on.

It was the whole reason I started to work at the store. I had wanted to help so that my mom didn't have to work anymore. The money from my father's social security and my paycheck were able to pay off all the bills.

I became strong, though I had times when I thought I couldn't do it. But only one thought of my father, and I could do anything. He gave me the strength I needed. The only thing I wanted to do now were to find my father's murderers. That's why I understood Sango all too well. We had been in the same situation, and somehow we both helped each other.

I put down the lip gloss I still had in my hand back down onto my dresser, just as the door bell rang. I went down the stairs, and opened my door. As I expected, it was Inuyasha, wearing a black suit, making his silver hair shine. I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me." I smiled softly. He returned my smile and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you as well, for letting me come with you."

I opened the door wider for him to enter. He sat down on my couch, and I sat opposite him.

"So does the school know why you're not at school?" I asked. My mother had already sent a letter explaining my absence. Sango and Miroku were also not going to school to come with me.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care what they think I'm doing. They can take it up with my brother." He sighed. I thought for a moment before asking,

"Why your brother?"

"Because he's my legal guardian."

"And your father?"

He didn't meet my gaze, instead looking at his shoes. "He's . . . well, I don't even know." He looked up at me. "A few years back, when my brother got married with his wife, I went to go live with them. I don't speak to my father anymore and I don't want to."

The statement made it seem like something had also gone wrong in his family. I didn't want to press the issue, since I didn't want him to lose himself in memories he probably didn't want to remember. The door bell rang again.

"That'll be Sango and Miroku."

Sure enough, it was them. They always traveled together when the date of my father's grave visit loomed.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted, giving me a hug. Miroku also hugged me, but today I knew he wouldn't do anything perverted. He had respect for my father, since he was the one who had put the bars on some men who had wanted to hurt Sango. They held hands as they walked in. "Is your mother ready?" Miroku asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she'll be down in a minute."

Before she came out, my grampa and Souta entered the room. I didn't think of calling for my mother. She always took longer to get ready on my father's death anniversary. I didn't blame her.

Finally, after half an hour, she came downstairs. Her gaze fell upon the people in the room and she smiled.

"Thank you for coming with us today. It means a lot to me and Kagome's father." She came to stand by me, a hand on my shoulder. "Our whole family appreciates it."

"We will always support this family, Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha spoke, but his statement covered the others as well. Her eyes followed toward him.

"I know." She smiled a sad smile, one that I know will be gone by tomorrow, but one that I will have to endure today.

After that, we all piled in the cars. The trip to the grave site was long and I felt the familiar sensation of dread as we walked up the rows. Inuyasha glanced at me, and put a reassuring had on arm.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll be here if you need me."

Somehow the statement made me calm down. You know if I thought about it, I would have never imagined Inuyasha and I being here. We had climbed this ladder of friendship, and I hoped we could make it all the way. I had never felt so sure about anybody in my life. I wanted to be with him. Forever.

Sounds fan-crazy, doesn't it?

Once we all made it to his grave, we paid our respects. I laid some Tudor flowers on my father's grave. They meant "Unity" meaning we would always be united, be it in this life or on the other side. Next my mother laid Forget-me-nots, which meant "Faithful love and Memories,". My mother had and always will love my father and we would all cherish the memories we had of him. She grabbed my hand after she laid them down.

Next came Sango, who laid Fennels, meaning strength. She was paying tribute for the strength he gave her when her parents had been killed. Since only the girls gave flowers, the rest said a silent prayer for my father.

I could see Inuyasha look at my father's grave with eyes of sorrow. I didn't know why he would feel that way, but I decided not to ask. I squeezed my mother's hand.

The next few minutes were of silence. I closed my eyes to remember my father and all that he did for me. I remember him playing with me, holding when I cried and doing things with the whole family. I never remembered him hitting us or being upset. He was always cheerful and content. Now, he lies under my feet and the thought almost makes me burst out in tears. But I keep my composure, because I'm afraid what might happen if I don't.

"Well, I guess we should be going." My mother said, breaking the silence. I glanced at the others as they nodded, but stayed rooted to the ground. They were still holding on, just like I was.

I didn't want to leave him, not just yet.

When my mother tried to pull me, my grip tightened and I stood still. "Kagome?" My mother's voice came to me. Then I heard footsteps and Inuyasha's voice.

"I'll take her home, Mrs. Higurashi."

She met my eyes and let go of my hand. "Thank you."

I heard her and the others leave me and Inuyasha. He came to my side and took my hand, squeezing it. I looked up, slighly questioning his gesture, but not really pushing it.

"Kagome, I want to show my mother's grave."

I let him pull me and expected to be a long walk, but he only took two steps. He presented her grave to me.

"Here it is."

With surprise, I realized that her grave was right behind my father's. I glanced up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they could fall and I didn't see anymore. I let go of his hand and crouched down touching the cold marble

_Izayoi Takahashi_

_1975-2002_

_R.I.P_

Her name was beautiful. My fingers caressed the indents on the pretty marble. I took out flowers, prepared for coming here. I laid Coltsfoot at her grave. They stood for "Maternal Love and Care". I stared at the name and sighed.

If she had raised Inuyasha, then she had to be a woman of love and care. I admired her for it.

"I'm sure she appreciates it." Inuyasha murmured. He brought me to my feet with both hands, which surprised me, and I found myself looking at his auburn eyes. I was caught by them. I found that I didn't want to look away.

"I'm sure she does." I said, breaking out into a smile.

Inuyasha looked at me with an intense gaze. His eyes swam with emotions I couldn't decipher. Then, he pulled me back to my father's grave, taking only steps. I never removed my eyes from his.

"I wanted to do this in front of your father, so I could do it right."

He pulled me closer and I sucked in a breath. He held me close, and I felt my heart beat faster. I had never been this close to him.

"Kagome, I know we've only known each other for a while, but I feel that it's been longer than that."

I stood still. I knew what was coming next and my palms began to get clammy.

"Kagome," He slightly hesitated here, but continued. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

The question I had always wanted to hear from him, the words I craved, had finally fallen from his mouth. I found myself speechless and tears of happiness leaked from my eyes. I found my voice after a few minutes.

"Of course I would, Inuyasha."

He pushed me back to see my face. "Really?" He smiled, dazzling me "You would?"

I nodded, smiling wide. He lifted me up and twirled me around. When he let me back down, he embraced me again.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered, looking at me. I felt the kiss coming on. I knew this part well. I'd seen it in movies, read about it in books and seen it sometimes on the street.

But I never thought it could happened to me.

He leaned in, and I found my eyes closing. When our lips met, it was like fireworks. I had to admit, for a girl who had never been kissed, I think that had to be the best kiss in the world. Inuyasha let his hands tangle in my hair and I let mine strand through his. The moment was blissful, uninterrupted by anyone else. We were in our own little world.

When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead on mine. "Kagome?"

"Mmm?" I responded, letting my head rest on his chest. He stroked my hair.

"I think we should go tell the others the good news."

I smiled. Yes, I think my mother would be ecstatic. Miroku and Sango would just look at each other and say they knew all along and my grandpa, of course, would be harrasing Inuyasha with about taking care of me. You know, all the regular mumbo jumbo.

"Yeah, I think so too." He wormed out of my grip and slipped his hand in mine, pulling me toward the car. I glanced back as we retreated, glancing at the graves. Somehow, I Knew my father had been watching. I could feel his presence. I closed my eyes and tried to feel it.

And then I felt a breeze pass through, and the wind sounded like words to me.

_"Take care of him."_

I smiled. Though I don't know if it was his mother who had said it, I would still listen. I know my father would have approved.

I turned away and slid into the passenger's seat of Inuyasha's car. He smiled at me, taking my hand and driving with one. I looked out the window, watching the grave site diminish out of our view as we were further away.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Inuyasha spoke, making me turn to the front of my seat.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. What about tomorrow?

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't tell me you've forgotten? Remember our study date?"

Ah, now I remembered. And it seems it was only yesterday he had asked.

"Well, that depends if we go out to eat after." I smiled, tightening my grip on his hand to emphasize.

He pretended to think. "I think we might be able to fit that in." The car stopped in front of red light and Inuyasha leaned over his seat, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I would do anything for you, Kagome." He sat back down properly again while I blushed and he smirked.

But then I smiled, knowing it was true. My wish for four years had come to life and I was happy.

For the first time, I did not come crying home from visiting the graves.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I think this is and EPIC chapter! Not to toot my own horn, of course. They are together and they have kissed! That was for those who wanted it the first time around! I am happy to give you guys this update!**

**Inuyasha the final act is almost to an end! AH! I remember when I used to say, "Man, why can't they just finish the series?" And now that it will finish next week I am heartbroken! But they will live on in my stories as they will in everybody else's!**

**But the last episode was awesome! Miroku finally got the curse lifted but poor Inuyasha is trying to get Kagome back. I can't wait for next Monday!**

**Preview for next chapter: So now the drama in this story will start to come out when Takeshi shows up at school. And what is the deal with Kikyo not even trying to hurt Kagome for going out with Inuyasha? As Kagome spends time at the store, she will start hearing bits of Inuyasha's past that just not might sit well with her.**

**Okay you guys, REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**-Daichilover**

**08/27/11**

**Edit: Oh beast, I love reading this chapter :) I edited this a little more, adding some words here and there to clarify meaning. Hope you loved it. :)**

**~Daichi**


	13. Rivals and Whisperings

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Stewieformayor: I am watching them on hulu. I can't put a link but it's there! Google it if you must!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi is so damn lucky!!!!**

**Chapter 13: Rivals and Whisperings**

"Sango! Stop spying on me and Inuyasha!" I screamed into the air, knowing full well that Sango was somewhere behind me.

"Alright already! Sheesh," She came out from behind the bush that had been rustling for at least five minutes. You'd think you'd keep still when you're trying to spy on someone. I shook my head.

Since the day Inuyasha and I had told them we were going to start dating, everyone had been hovering over us like hawks. Right now, Inuyasha and I were outside in the school garden. We had the same lunch period so we decided to spend time with each other. We had been cuddling until I heard the bush rustle.

"You too Miroku,"

I heard him groan from behind the big tree near where we were sitting at. When would they learn you just couldn't hide from me?

"How'd you know I was there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Luck. Or maybe it's because I know you don't travel without Sango," I eyed her and saw her blush just a tiny bit. Miroku stood next to her.

Next thing you know, he's on the ground with a huge red mark on his face.

"Miroku! I told you to stop!" Sango screamed. Miroku just rocked on the ground, probably from the pain.

"The pain hurts but it was worth it," He whispered to himself, but not low enough. Sango grew red and she stomped away. Miroku scrambled up, running after her.

I laughed. "When do you think those two will get married?" I asked, nudging Inuyasha. He shrugged, and we watched their figures fade away.

"Whenever we do I guess,"

I blushed, but Inuyasha didn't notice. Since we had started to date, Inuyasha had been implying that he wanted to get married. And to me no less! My heart fluttered with hope each time.

I didn't spend four years after him for nothing.

He snaked an arm around my waist, and I let him pull me closer. The garden was beautiful, like always.

I peeked at a corner and saw someone with gardening supplies.

The gardener!

I sat up immediately, causing Inuyasha to frown. He held me hand.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just that gardener. Who is he?"

I felt Inuyasha squirm a little. "You sure you won't tell?"

I nodded, my head bobbing up and down. "Of course not!"

He glanced around and then pointed to the gardener. "That's my brother, Sesshoumaru, but don't tell him I said it!" He stood up, me with him.

"Why not?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " 'Cause he has this cold, I-am-better-and-could-kick-your-ass kind of attitude." He glanced at his brother who was now walking toward us. "I could take him, but I really don't want to get into here at school," He pulled me toward the school doors before his brother could come close.

But I saw him watch us as we walked inside.

Once we entered the building the lunch bell rang, signaling class time. I sighed, not really wanting to go to class, but since Inuyasha had it with me, I think I'd survive. Inuyasha held my hand.

"Kagome, watch out." He warned, glancing toward Kikyo, who was rapidly approaching us. I gripped his hand, ready for the slander I knew Kikyo would throw.

To my surprise, she didn't even acknowledge me. I turned around when she passed us.

"That was weird. I'd thought she'd be all over me," I turned back, facing the hallway.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe she finally realized that she had to get over me,"

That kind of made sense.

Only that this was Kikyo we were talking about. She wouldn't get a hint if you shoved it in her face.

"Maybe. . ." I said, though my tone of voice implied that I didn't agree. Inuyasha shrugged. He probably wouldn't understand the rivalry Kikyo and I had.

But he's a guy, what'd you expect?

We walked in our class and sat down, him in front of me. I took out my notes as the teacher called the class to attention. I didn't notice someone slide into the room.

"Students, we have a new student in our class. His name is Takeshi Terra,"

I froze, dropping my pencil.

Oh please god let it not be him . . .

I forced myself to look up, and sure enough, there was that Takeshi guy, staring right at me with his bewitching violet eyes. He smiled right at me.

It sent a shiver down my spine.

I crouched lower in my seat, hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice the empty chair next to me.

"You can sit in the seat near Higurashi,"

Damn.

I tried not to look at him as he sat down. I could see Inuyasha eying him, watching him as he sat down next to me. If only he were telepathic I could tell him to GET ME THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS GUY.

Breathe, Kagome, breathe. You don't want to end up hyperventilating.

"Why Kagome, I see that you are well." He spoke. I kept my gaze to the front of the class room.

"Are you ignoring me now, Kagome?"

Keep looking ahead. KEEP LOOKING AHEAD.

Takeshi reached over to touch my hand.

"Now darling, why would you ignore me like that?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Get your hands off her," He hissed, throwing a deadly glance toward Takeshi. He only smiled.

"Ah, so you are dating the infamous Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha's hands clenched.

Infamous?

"Shut the hell up before I have to do it for you," His glared daggers at him. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, calm down." He glanced at me, grunting.

"Whatever,"

He turned back around and so did Takeshi. What was up with this guy anyway? Why didn't he just leave me alone, in peace with myself?

I sighed. School was about to get much more interesting if he kept doing that. The whole rest of the period was made up by Inuyasha throwing glares at Takeshi, to which he only responded with a smirk.

Thankfully, the bell rang and I stood up so fast that I almost fell. I tripped over my own shoes and fell backwards. I braced myself for the hit.

But it never happened. Instead, I found myself in the arms of Takeshi and I opened my eyes to see a fuming Inuyasha.

"Now, Kagome, you should be more careful with yourself," He murmured into my ear. I tried to get out of his grip, but he held on.

"You could do so much better than him, Kagome." His voice was like velvet as he continued to whisper in my ear. I couldn't move from him. He had me trapped in his iron grip. "Why not me?"

"Get your hands off my girl!" Inuyasha wrenched me from Takeshi's grip, making me fall back against him. He pushed me behind him. "If you touch her one more time I swear I'll kill you." His growl was undeniable.

Takeshi smirked. "Oh yes, you probably would. You have the connections, don't you?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists again, his knuckles turning white from clenching hard. Just then, people started to congregate near us. I pulled Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." He looked over and saw the worried look on my face. Thankfully, he listened to me.

"Keh. Let's go then. I don't have time for guys like him." He pulled me away by my hand into the hallway. I glanced back but Takeshi was gone.

"Kagome, I don't want you anywhere near that guy." Inuyasha growled. I gave him a side glance.

"Trust me, I don't want to get involved with him."

Inuyasha pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. I sighed, content.

"I'm sorry I got so angry back there." He sighed. I glanced at him. "It was just that he was holding you. . . I guess I got carried away." He smiled a small smile. "Forgive me?"

I laughed. "Inuyasha, of course. I know you only got jealous." I hit him playfully, squirming from his arms. I ran ahead a couple of steps.

"What? I wasn't jealous! Who would be jealous of that guy?" Inuyasha yelled, though his blush told me otherwise. I smirked. He had gotten jealous. That's why he defended me so vehemently. I smiled.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" I giggled while he stuttered. I walked into class by myself. This was the only period Inuyasha didn't have with me. Inuyasha stood outside, a look of confusion on his face. I was very, very, very tempted to laugh, but I think that might have been pushing it.

I didn't see Takeshi the rest of the day so when I left for work I was in a much happier mood.

That is, until Sango reminded me why I hadn't been in a good mood in the _first _place.

"Who was that guy that Inuyasha got so mad at after lunch?" Sango asked, sticking the key into the ignition. I groaned.

"Does everybody in this dang school know already?" I blew the hair in my face away. What could a girl to do have a private life in this day and age?

Sango shrugged. "I heard it from across the hallway. Inuyasha has a very loud voice," She looked pointedly at me, as if I was the cause.

"Sango, don't give me that look! I calmed Inuyasha down, didn't I?" I crossed my arms, while Sango laughed.

"Alright, then." She sighed and looked at the clock. "We better get going or we won't get there in time." Sango revved the engine and pulled out.

I sat there watching the scenery and replaying the almost-fight scene in the classroom. What was it that he had said? Something about Inuyasha being infamous?

Nah, he couldn't be. Or could he?

And didn't he say, when Inuyasha threatened him, that he had the connections to do it? I frowned. How would he have connections anyway? Inuyasha wasn't that kind of guy. . .

"Kagome! Come on!" She hissed, throwing me the new uniform that had been in thrown in the back seat. I sighed and got out the car, the new uniform draped over my arm. Once inside, I raced to the bathroom, beating Sango to it.

"Kagome!" She banged on the door. Hopefully, this was tank proof.

"You snooze, you lose Sango!" I laughed. I heard her shuffle and move away. I was safe for now.

I examined the new uniform. The top was now a bright red shirt with short sleeves, and the store's logo on the front. What surprised me was the matching skirt with it. When I put it on, it reached about an inch above my knees.

I shrugged. As long as no one stared too long, I could live with it.

I walked out, hurrying to my register. I bumped into Kurena along the way.

"Kagome! I'm glad I ran into you," She adjusted the papers in her arms. She continued, smiling. "I need a favor to ask you, Kagome. I'm training Miroku on your register so if you don't mind helping Ayame stock the shelves? I know you guys are friends so that's why I asked you."

I nodded my agreement. I mean, nothing could happen stocking shelves right? Even with my luck, I could manage.

"Sure,"

"Great! I'll give you a bonus in your check, okay?" She patted my arm as she walked away. I sighed and turned left, to the storage rooms. I opened the door, but I saw something more than just carts.

"Ayame! What are you doing with Kouga?!" I screeched. Ayame had been making out with Kouga just now, like _really_ making out. It looked like they were eating each other's faces.

"Kagome! I didn't know you here!" She replied a little too enthusiastically, smoothing her hair. Today she had gone with darker colors. Ayame wore a dark purple shirt and a black leather jacket. She had on skinny jeans and her regular written over converse. She had on the new red apron over all of it.

"Kurena sent me to help today. They're using my register to train Miroku," I smiled. Ayame thought it over and smiled. "Okay! We just got some new flowers in so you can sort those, but we do need those cans over there on the shelf before the flowers." She pointed to boxes toward the right.

"I'll do those first, then." I clapped my hands and walked toward the boxes. They were pretty heavy and since I had a skirt on I opened the door and called inside.

"Kouga! I need you help with the boxes!"

Kouga glanced from the stuff he was already loading and shouted, "Coming!"

Soon, all the boxes were moved to the shelves where I could put up all the cans. They were all sorts of sizes so I decided to start with the small ones. A lot of small ones could hold up the fewer big ones right?

As I started to stack them, people passed me by. I could hear them muttering about different things, like how their life was and all that jazz. But one comment came to my ear much more louder than the others.

"You heard about that Higurashi girl?" An older woman whispered to her friend. The other woman shook her head. "Well, I heard from my granddaughter that she is dating Inutaisho's Takahashi's son! Can you believe that?"

I slowed the pace of my stacking as the comment went through my mind. The woman beside her gasped.

"Really? Well, I certainly would watch my back. I heard his son was worse than he is," The old woman narrowed her eyes. "It's even said that he killed his own mother! Can you believe that?"

I watched as the other woman shook her head and _tsked_. By now, I had stopped stacking. The women walked away, gossiping about other trivial things. I had three conclusions with these comments.

First: How the hell did people know about Inuyasha and I dating?! Did the world have no zipped mouth?

Second: Where did all these rumors come from? Were they true? Inuyasha could never have killed his mother. . .

Third: Why was it bothering me so much? I mean, Inuyasha would have told me about it right?

And then it dawned on me.

How could I have been an idiot? This must have been the reason he didn't want to talk about his father! Well, if Inuyasha thought I couldn't find out for myself then he was mistaken.

I finally finished staking the smaller cans and I only had one big one left. I sighed, knowing I would have to pick it up myself since Kouga had already gone for the night. I bent down and grasped the can with all my might. I was able to lift if up and put it on the top.

"There!" I wiped the imaginary sweat off my brow. I turned around but then I heard something. I glanced back and saw the cans fall. The bigger one fell and rolled to the other stack of cans, effectively knocking those down.

I watched in horror as the cans that had fallen create a domino effect.

I really wanted to die.

"Ah!" I ran to the horror scene before my eyes, the big can kept rolling and everyone stared as I ran toward it. I gasped as I saw it's new course.

"The glass vases!" No not the vases! It would totally deck out my check and then how would I pay the bills? I ran and was able to stop in front of the can. I lifted a foot placed it on it in triumph.

"Ha!"

I was about to put my foot down, when someone pushed me from behind. I fell forward my arms sprawled in front of me. I landed face first on the cold tile floor but I didn't get that hurt. I sighed in relief.

Until I heard a snicker behind me, that is.

I suddenly realized, with sudden horror, that I was wearing a skirt. And could fell the breeze on my backside.

"Let's see you chew on that, Higurashi!" Kikyo yelled from behind. I turned red as I saw guys pass and immediately stood up, smoothing my skirt behind me. I was beyond pissed when I turned to Kikyo. I marched right up to her. Her smirk irked me even more.

"You better watch it, Kikyo. You don't know what you're up against!"

She laughed, flicking her hair with a small movement of her hand. "Oh really?"

I smirked, crossing my arms. "Just you wait."

"What's going on here?"

I froze, slowly turning around to face Kurena. I looked sheepishly at her. She shook her head.

"Can't leave you alone for more than five minutes, can I?"

I hung my head. Man, I was so hopeless I couldn't even stock shelves. Kurena would surely fire me now.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Kikyo?" She said, her voice as hard as steel and as cold as ice., She immediately became serious as she regarded Kikyo.

"You should fire her, Kurena. My father ordered you before, didn't he?" Kikyo crossed her arms again, all traces of her smile wiped form her face. She was serious, as far as I could tell. Kurena raised her head.

"And like I told your father, I won't do it!" Her voice was raising, "You should leave before I call the police on you for assaulting one of my employees," She glared straight at Kikyo and I saw her back down. She adjusted the bag she had with her and threw Kurena a contempt look. Then she glanced at me, her eyes cold and her voice even.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, Kagome. Soon, you'll see nothing is as it seems." I watched as she left the store, her head held high.

What did she mean by that?

I sighed in frustration. Everything had to happened to me today, didn't it? I practically embarrassed myself in front of half the population. I heard shuffled steps and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome, don't worry. I would never fire you because of _her_," She moved her head in the direction Kikyo had left it. I felt reassured and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kurena."

She smiled and retreated her hand. "Then I guess you won't mind cleaning all this up, right?"

I groaned. Trust Kurena to do that. I bent down and started to clean, but one question burned in my head.

What had Kikyo meant with her words? I didn't know exactly but I had a feeling I'd found out soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go guys! I'm sorry it took so long. At the last minute, I decided to add that last scene in there. I got review saying that I should have more humor, so I decided to do it. I'm sorry if any of you guys thought it was getting too serious, so feel free to tell me that! I am trying to please you guys.**

**Inuyasha the final act: I SAW THE LAST EPISODE! IT WAS EPIC!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it's over but I'm not sad because where Takahashi's dreams end, ours start. So I will firmly continue all my stories! Woot!**

**And please check out "Defying fate"! I know some of you have already so thank you. It was just updated today and I was the one who wrote the whole chapter (because I couldn't resist) so please read and review it! I check the review and it would mean so much to me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-Daichilover**


	14. Tables turned

**A/N: Hello everybody! Daichi here with a new chapter of the story you guys all love! Note, there will be Kikyo bashing here. Not a lot, but I know most of you are Kikyo haters so go right on ahead. Personally, I liked Kikyo later in the anime and the manga but whenever I watch the first episodes she came out in, I can't help but smile for what my chapter will do to her! I'm such a fickle person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha. If I did, Naraku would have been dead in the first chapter and I would have focused on the romance for the next 557 chapters!**

**Chapter 14: Tables turned**

"Sango!"

Sango raised her head as I came stomping by the photo development area. Her look was puzzled as she took in my angry expression.

"What's the matter?" She asked, holding the roll of developments in her hand. I grabbed the chair she wasn't using and sat down, exhausted from having to clean up all the mess I'd made.

"Kikyo," I said, hoping that would be enough to explain things. Sango nodded, understanding.

"What did the skank do now?" She asked, setting down her roll and grabbing the bottle of soda she had left on the counter.

I frowned. "She's gone way over the limit." I glanced up at her. "She embarrassed me in front of everyone! My skirt flew up." I let my head fall in my hands, defeated. The very thought made me turn red with embarrassment.

Sango set her soda down and stroked my hair. "Kagome, you can't let her win. Beating yourself up like this is exactly what she wants," I looked up at her and her hands fell from my head.

"But how can I get her back? She deserves it!"

Sango sighed. "Maybe we should give up on the whole revenge thing." She bit her lip as she watched me.

Give up? And give Kikyo the satisfaction of WINNING? After all the effort I've put in to bring her down?

Oh hell, no.

"Nuh-uh Sango. We're in this until she grovels and begs for mercy. Even then, we throw her face down to the ground and make her eat the dirt!" I shouted, getting looks and raised eyebrows from the nearby shoppers. I blushed from embarrassment.

I tried to give them my best smile. "Um, We're practicing for a play." The customers shrugged and continued on with their shopping. I made a face at them. "Nosy busybodies," I muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, Sango." I sighed. "But I'm not going to give up now. I'm in way too deep to pull out." I played with a strand of my hair, not bothering to look at Sango. I heard her sigh deeply, as if it was taking a lot of her to just agree with me.

"I guess. . . But whatever comes out of it is your fault." She wagged a finger at me. "And don't come crying to me, you hear?"

I smiled and lunged to give her a hug. "Of course! Thank you. Sango!" I squeezed her tighter.

"Can't. . . breathe. . ." She gasped, trying to release herself from my death grip. I giggled.

"Sorry," I let go and she was able to breathe again. She stood up, gripping the chair in an effort to not fall.

"The diary entry. . . We can use that right?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" I exclaimed, a finger to my chin. These things were just flying over my head.

Sango laughed. "Because you don't think of anything else in blind rage." She bopped me on the head slightly. I laughed as she started another order of photos.

"I guess your right." I handed her the orders as she processed them on the computers. "I say we sneak into the school and put up the entry wherever possible. Then the school will finally know what kind of slut Kikyo really is."

"What's with you and sneaking in?" Sango stopped typing, her eyes on me. I shrugged, but smiled to myself.

"It's the thrill of being a criminal, Sango."

* * *

After my shift was over, I went to punch out like I usually did. By the time I was outside, Inuyasha was already leaning on his red convertible. I smiled at him.

The rides to and from work hadn't ceased with Sango's car back. In fact, when the dating started, it became much more frequent to see us in the same car for just about anything.

He smiled as he asked, "Ready to leave?"

I laughed. "Since I came in!" He chuckled and held the door open for me, the perfect gentleman. I slid in the seat and I saw his eyes wander to my uniform.

"What's with the skirt?" he asked, a raised eyebrow as he switched gears. I shrugged, not really seeing the difference.

"New uniform." Then a thought came to my mind. "What? Do I look bad in it?" I subconsciously smoothed the red skirt.

He looked surprised. "I personally think it's hot on you. The thing is, other guys might think the same thing," He glanced at me as we reached a red light.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a jealous wart."

He laughed. "Better than letting some guy try to steal my girlfriend."

I immediately thought of Takeshi. I hadn't seen him anywhere, so my goal to avoid him was coming along.

But then as I thought about Takeshi, I remembered the stuff he had said to Inuyasha which led me to think about what those old ladies had said.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

I took a deep breath. "What kind of stuff are you involved in?" I expected a glare or something but to my surprise, he kept a calm face.

"Who said anything about me being involved in anything?" He glanced at me, his eyes narrowed.

"I heard some woman talking and they said some things. . . ." I trailed off as he continued to drive.

After a period of silence, he spoke.

"Speaking about involvement, I think you should stay away from Takeshi."

I groaned. "We already established that! I told you he creeps me the freak out!" I lifted my hands, just to emphasize what I was talking about. I then crossed my arms. "And you're not answering my question,"

"You're right. I'm avoiding it."

I glared at him. "Why won't you tell me?"

He sighed, as if he were trying to convince a child and not me. "Because there's nothing to tell you about. I'm not in anything shady."

We pulled up to my front house, but I sat firmly in my seat. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha warned. I ignored him. He would have to answer the question if he wanted me in my house. Because I was deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice Inuyasha exit his vehicle and come and open my side. I gave a small "eep!" when I felt his arms unbuckling my seat belt and then picking me up bridal style.

"Inuyasha!" I squealed. He pretended not to notice my thrashing. "Inuyasha, what are you doing carrying me like this?" I asked, my cheeks reddening by the minute. He chuckled at my expression.

"First, to get you of my car. Second, I'm practicing for the future." He gave me a dazzling smile, silencing me. Boy, was he good at that.

He finally set me down gently when we reached my front door. When I was about to open my mouth, he put a finger on my lips.

"Hush." He smiled and then removed his finger. "Just. . . Forget about it okay? It doesn't matter what people say."

I sighed and nodded. "Ok. I won't ask anymore."

He held my face with his hands, his thumb brushing lightly over my lips. "That's my girl."

As he leaned in, I let myself unknot. All the weight I had been carrying melted off my shoulders. Right now, it was only me and Inuyasha, his hands in my hair, another at my neck, holding me. I was in heaven, pure bliss.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing my little brother Souta.

"Hey sis, what-- oh!" The minute he saw how close Inuyasha and I were, he blushed. "Oh, uh, sorry--"

"It's okay, squirt." Inuyasha extracted himself from our embrace to ruffle Souta's hair. I, for one, wasn't quite thrilled with the appearance of my brother.

"Souta!" I pushed him back through the door, my hand on his back. After I walked in my house, I turned back to Inuyasha, giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," I breathed.

He leaned in and gave me another kiss. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." With that, he turned and walked outside again and I waited until his car was gone to go back in again. I gave a quick glare to my brother, who tried to defend himself.

"Hey sis, I didn't know he was out there with you! Honest!" He pleaded, his palms extended toward me.

"Can it, squirt."

I walked up the stairs, tired once more, I checked my mom's room, peeking in to make sure she was alright. Then I walked toward my bedroom, clicking on the light. I stripped myself of my uniform and put on my comfy pj's.

I fell asleep thinking about Inuyasha's kiss, brushing my fingers over my lips at the memory one more time.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring. I groggily lifted my hand, banging it around on bedside table trying to hit the snooze button. Instead, my hand came in contact with something much softer and much cooler than my snooze button.

I bolted up, my gaze falling on my nightstand. I gasped. It was a flower.

A black rose.

I jerked out of my bed, almost falling on the floor again. I stood up and hesitantly walked to my nightstand. As I fingered the petals, I noticed they were still fresh, no sign of having been here that long.

Black roses only meant one thing.

Death.

The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up with the chill I suddenly felt as I realized the reality of the situation. Someone had been in my room last night. The flower hadn't been there before I fell asleep, so they must've left it while I was out.

I shivered. They could have easily made off with my life too.

I walked around the room, trying to wear off some of the shock. The room was just as it was last night, so my intruder's only desire was to leave me the flower. At least, I hoped it was.

Buy why? Why would someone send me a death message?

I chewed on my nails, something I only did if I was especially nervous. I glanced at the time and noticed that if I didn't get dressed now, I'd worry myself to death. I didn't even look at what I grabbed. I just snatched whatever was available. I quickly slipped on my shoes and took the rose with me. I had to show Sango. She'd help me make a decision.

The minutes ticked by as I waited for Inuyasha. My imagination ran wild with theories of what the flower could have been meant for. I surely hoped Inuyasha would hurry up. Being alone was creeping me out.

Finally, I saw his familiar red convertible pull up. I tried to hide my anxiety attack with little success. He saw right through me.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked as I got in. I managed to pull a smile for him.

"Nothing at all."

He frowned, but didn't press the issue. We made it to school in record time, parking in the school's lot with fifteen extra minutes to spare. Inuyasha took advantage and pulled me in for a kiss. I had to admit, his kisses did lessen my fears a bit.

"So why don't you tell me what's really wrong?" Inuyasha leaned his forehead on mine. I sighed. I couldn't keep secrets from him.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

A raised eyebrow was my only response. I sighed, turning to get the flower out of my bag. I picked it up gently and showed it to Inuyasha.

"Uh, thanks?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not for you, Inuyasha. It was on my bedside table in the morning." Inuyasha looked confused.

"So?"

I exhaled loudly. "So," I locked gazes with him. "It wasn't there when I got home last night, but it was there in the morning, fresh."

For a second, Inuyasha didn't react. Then suddenly, he turned around sharply, his grip on the steering wheel deadly. His eyes screamed murder and for a minute, I was actually afraid of him.

But that minute passed and I tried to shake him out of it. "Inuyasha!"

"That bastard was in you bedroom." He whispered, his voice hard and cold. I looked at him crazy until he turned to me. "It's that bastard Takeshi, I know it!" He exclaimed. "The next time I see him I'll wring his neck. . . "

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. I had never heard him like this and it was scaring me. "No one will be wringing anything! We don't know who did it so please don't go and hurt anybody," I pleaded. He took in my expression and calmed down. Man, did he have issues.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just the thought of that guy in your room . . ." He trailed off, looking at the ceiling of his car. Then he turned to me and smiled. "I won't do anything." he promised. Then he unbuckled. "Now let's get inside."

School was uneventful. Takeshi was absent, so I didn't get to see if Inuyasha would keep true to his promise. After school, Sango and I met up. I had told Inuyasha I wasn't going to work today and was going to go on a girl's night out with Sango. Needless to say he pushed me right along, hoping he wouldn't get dragged in it.

Oh, but we weren't going shopping.

Sango leaned against her convertible, looking at some paper in her hand. She glanced up as I approached.

"You ready?" She asked, taking the keys out of her purse.

"Since I the day Kikyo was born." I replied, smiling and following her.

Today we would be doing the break in at the school, but first we needed to get the copies of the diary page and wait until it was dark enough to go outside. For once, I wasn't jittery. I was looking forward to crushing Kikyo. But then again, I had wanted to do that for a while now.

We pulled into Sango's driveway a few minutes later. We exited her car without saying a thing. Once inside, Sango pulled me to her small room.

"Where are the copies?" I asked, picking up some papers. She nodded to the closet.

"In the far right corner,"

I walked to the closet and slowly opened it. I pushed some of her shoes away and soon I saw the stacks in the back. I pulled them out and laid my hand on top of it.

"She's so going down,"

Sango laughed. "I can't believe she actually wrote all those names down." She shook her head. "And how she _boasted_. . . There's going to be angry people tomorrow!"

And so we waited. We played cards, watched TV and ate. Finally, it was time to make our move.

We dressed in all black to blend in better and headed toward the school. We checked all the windows for any one that just might be open. Sure enough, one was.

"Gosh, this school really needs a better security system," Sango stated, sliding in silently after me. We were in a classroom so we crossed to go toward the hallway, our first target.

"Ok, Sango. Put a copy in everyone's locker. Then we'll put them in the teacher's lounge." I smirked.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "The teacher's lounge? Don't you think that's a little too much?"

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. When I say she's going down, she's going down."

So the pages went into the lockers and were posted in the bathrooms. Many were taped on the boards and on the doors and even on the table in the teacher's lounge.

By the time we finished, it was already past nine. We slipped out as quietly as we came in. I turned to Sango as we made out getaway in her car.

"The school will finally see that slut for what she is."

* * *

By the time Inuyasha and I made it the next day, the school was already buzzing with gossip. I could see the girl's eyes scanning the paper. Some didn't look affected at all. Some looked pissed beyond hell and others just laughed. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"What's everyone talking about?"

I smiled, grabbing his hand. "I have no idea. Why don't we go inside?" I pulled him inside before he could even think about uttering a protest. Before I took even two steps, I felt someone get in my way.

"You bitch! How did you get this? How dare you humiliate me!" Kikyo screamed, throwing a copy of the diary page in my face. I laughed and tossed it back.

"I'm only showing the world what you really are," I smirked. "And that's being a whore." I turned away but she stomped toward me and pulled me roughly by my shoulder.

"You're not getting off easily this time!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not afraid what you or your daddy can do." I said coolly, crossing my arms. She really shouldn't be upset for what _she_ wrote down. The page in particular was one where Kikyo named all the boys she had slept with, making little side notes, commenting whether this one or that one had a girlfriend at the time. She had made bold comments about them too. I was sure that a mob of girls would come before the day ended.

"Just wait. My revenge will come soon!" Kikyo stalked off as the very group of girls I had imagined came marching up.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been watching the whole ordeal. I'm sure he didn't want to get between our fight so he had stayed put.

"Kagome, you actually did this?" He pointed to the page. I shrugged.

"She wrote it."

Inuyasha laughed. He threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "That's my girl. Feisty and dangerous to mess with,"

"And don't you ever forget that," I giggled, walking into the classroom with him.

* * *

A week passed, with nothing happening. Kikyo hadn't made her move, if she was even planning on one. I doubted it.

But that particular day I felt an uneasiness settle in the pit of stomach.

"Kagome, you look sick." Inuyasha commented as we entered the store's parking lot. I did feel sick. Just not in the normal way.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to pull a smile but it didn't convince Inuyasha. He opened my door for me and helped me out.

"Kagome, you can tell me."

I shook my head. "Really. I'm alright." I pushed passed him into the store. I stopped for a second. Something was different.

I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I walked over to Kurena's office. I had a bad feeling even before I looked inside.

All of Kurena's stuff was gone and I saw her with a box. Her gray eyes were clouded with tears as she looked at the walls.

"Kurena?"

She was startled. "Kagome!" She said, pressing a hand to her chest. "Don't scare me like that." She looked away and her gaze was distant. I knew instantly what had happened.

"You were fired, weren't you?"

She didn't nod, but she didn't deny it either. My nostrils flared in anger. I knew who had done this and I was angry Kikyo had struck low like this. Granted, I did steal her diary page, but she's the one with issues here, not me.

"I know what you're thinking, Kagome. And it's probably right," She turned and gave me a sad smile. "I was fired by Kikyo's father. The stunt you pulled on her really pissed her off. He said that if I didn't fire you, he'd fire me. I took the chance."

I gasped, tears pricking my eyes. I immediately ran to hug her, hoping in some way to comfort her. After countless threats, she had never given in, always keeping me safe. She did love me.

"Kurena, you didn't have to stick up for me like that." I sniffled. "I could have found another job."

Kurena shook her head. "No, I'm glad I did it, Kagome. If it means you get to keep your job then I'd have done anything for it." She pulled out of my embrace and walked toward the door. Right at the exit, she hesitated and turned to me.

"I'm glad that you have your job." She smiled, a real one this time. "I don't regret it."

With that said, she left and I felt my heart shatter. She did this for me.

I pushed away my tears as soon as I heard someone come in. Assuming, it was the new manager I turned around, free of tears but froze at who I saw.

"Why Kagome! How nice to see you!" Kikyo's father, my uncle smiled. But even I could tell it was a fake.

"Cut the act, Naraku. Why are you here?" I leaned against the wooden desk that was once Kurena's.

He chuckled. "I'm the new manager. Why wouldn't I be in my own office?"

I froze.

Damn it all.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, who'd you guys like that!!! I hoped you liked it. So as for the Kikyo bashing, not that much, but hey, I've never bashed on any character before so these insults were kind of new to me. But it was fun! Being mean to Kikyo is helping me liberate some pent up feelings from yesterday. (I had a rough Tuesday) So please tell me what you liked! Did anyone notice Inuyasha's mood change there? Think he isn't in something shady? Or is he? And what will Kagome do now that she's lost Kurena and Naraku has moved in. Will she be able to keep her job and figure out what Inuyasha's hiding? Answer in your **_**review**_**, of course.**

**-Daichilover**


	15. Just a moment

**A/N: Hello you guys! Here is the chapter I promised! Please read and review after you finish.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't come knocking on my door again! I promise to say "I do not own Inuyasha!" If you let me get the dang words out of my mouth!**

**Chapter 15: Just a moment**

For the briefest moment, I felt almost powerless as I gazed at my uncle. If I could even call him that. He was a very powerful man, with almost the whole town at his mercy. One wrong move could be my last. I carefully started to walk out. I know. It sounds like I'm running away.

I just know when to pick a fight.

As I reached the door, I glanced back toward Naraku. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do,"

Naraku only smiled as he sat down on the desk.

Damn him.

I walked out, so happy to be free of that tense atmosphere. I was literally choking on Naraku's evilness, if that's even a word. But since it is Naraku, it's only fitting.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ayame appeared, ready to punch in. She lifted my chin up when I didn't respond. "Hello? You there?"

I scowled. "Now I am. So what's up?" I tried to ask casually, though by the look on Ayame's face, it wasn't enough to convince her. She glanced at me as she pulled out her card and punched it in.

"Kagome, don't try to play me." She turned to me, hands on her hips. "What happened?"

I sighed. There was just no way around this.

"Actually--"

My voice was interrupted by the undeniable voice of Naraku through the loud speaker.

"_Would all employees please report to the main office? Thank you and have a great day."_

I wanted to gag on the false cheery tone he tried to emit. Ayame just raised an eyebrow, moving her way to what used to be Kurena's office. I growled under my breath.

It didn't take long for everyone to get in. Kouga and Bankoutsu piled in last, squeezing into the small room. I watched Naraku's every move. Nothing would get past me.

"I am sorry to say that Ms. Kurena will no longer be servicing this store." He paused as gasps and protests were heard. I knew the guys wouldn't take kindly to the news.

Naraku frowned. "It was made apparent to me that she was letting things slide." He looked at me directly, but I stared back with just as much intensity. "From now on, I don't want any mischief from you people," He pointed to all of us, the tone of his voice changing to something more menacing. "Or this will the last job you'll ever had."

The last line silenced the rest of them. I crossed my arms, determined not to let him think he could get to me.

"That is all. Now get back to work." He pointed to the door, glaring. I was the first one out. Sango came behind me.

"Man, what a douche bag." Sango complained, throwing a scowl in the direction of the closed door.

"Well, not much more can be said of Kikyo's father." I added. Sango nodded.

"Right on, Kagome."

Suddenly, Sango lifted up her hand and grabbed something behind her. When I glanced back, I saw Miroku's hand being crushed by Sango's.

"Um . . . Sango . . . That hurts!" Miroku whined, trying to pull out of her grip. I giggled as Sango turned around, twisting Miroku's arm. He really shouldn't have bitten off more than he could chew.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" Sango said each word as she built off on her anger. Miroku cowered.

"Please Sango! My hand is curs--"

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Sango let go of Miroku's hand rather harshly and stomped away before Miroku could even utter a sound.

Talk about holding grudges.

I stepped closer to Miroku. "You know, you should just tell her exactly how you feel." He glanced at me, eyes wide. "I know you guys went on that one date, but you need to be real with her. If you keep groping her, she'll think you only want her body." I let the information sink in.

Miroku suddenly nodded, as if he'd never heard of this idea. "I will tell her! I will!" He shouted, walking toward his newly acquired register.

I watched him and then finally decided to walk to my register as well. I still needed to get my job done.

I just couldn't seem to concentrate that day. I gave this lady ten more dollars in change than I should've (Thank god she was honest and came back to return it) And this other man, five dollars less. Then, when it was my break, I fell asleep at my register. (I was exhausted) and when I woke up, I had very angry customers in my wake.

All in all, my afternoon sucked. First the new management, and then all of this. It just wasn't fair. And then there was still Inuyasha. I needed to know the story behind him. If I didn't, my curiosity would kill me. I wasn't being nosy; Don't I have a right to know what my boyfriend's past/life?

Don't answer that.

I had thought of a plan, but I wouldn't be able to use it until the weekend. I couldn't have Inuyasha tag along either. When my shift ended, I walked up to Sango.

"Sango, can you help me with something this weekend?" I asked, pulling on her arm.

She nodded. "Yeah. What do you need?"

"Just a ride. I have directions."

"Okay, then"

She left without another word and I stood to wait for Inuyasha. Maybe I was getting a little personal, but I at least wanted to know about his mother.

Inuyasha pulled up, a smile on his face as he leaned in to give me a kiss as I got into the car.

One thing for sure, I'd never get tired of his kisses.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I can't take it anymore!" Ayame pulled at her hair, which was now her natural color.

"Ayame, it's only a uniform." Sango grinned, enjoying the scene Ayame was making.

Ayame whined. "But I don't _do _uniforms! They totally make me look washed out!" She sat down and let her head fall down in her hands.

One of Naraku's new regulations had been that it was now mandatory to wear the red uniform. Something that for Ayame was like an Unforgivable sin. It was only her first day wearing it, and she was already freaking out.

I had called an emergency "Employees only meeting." We had one whenever there was a crisis on our hands. We only had ever used it once during my time here.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about? I just got the text." Miroku strode in, his phone held up. I saw Sango's head perk up immediately after hearing his voice. I smirked but suddenly went into business mode.

"You guys! I need your attention!" I called out to the group, who consisted everyone form the shelf stacker to the cashier to the new shop cart guy who no one knew his name.

I glanced at everyone as they quieted down. "We have a crisis on our hands. We haven't been treated the same since Kurena left. We have to find a way to bring Naraku down on his knees!" I pumped my hand in the air, trying to excite the rest of them.

It was silent enough to hear the crickets outside.

"Oh, come on you guys!" I whined, letting my hand fall. Bankoutsu stood up.

He coughed. "It's not that we wouldn't want to help you. . . It's just that Naraku controls most of this city's under workings." He paused and glanced at everyone. "I think I speak for everyone when I saw we don't want to jeopardize our jobs."

A murmur of agreements began whisking through the crowd. This wasn't going to help.

"So you guys are just let him walk all over you?" I started to walk around slowly, making sure everyone saw my expression. "Don't tell me you guys have gotten. . . _Chicken_?"

I got the response I wanted.

"I'm not a chicken!" Kouga bounced up. He looked around, noticing no one else had stood up. "What's up with you guys? I think she has a point about Naraku. He needs to be taken down a few notches." He smiled at me and outstretched his hand. "I'm in."

Suddenly, Ayame stood up, striding to put her hand over Kouga's. "Kagome's right," She glanced behind herself. "I am going to take vengeance upon he who made me wear this blasted uniform." She laughed. I smiled and mouthed a thanks to her. She winked.

"Well, I'm certainly not working to get pushed around by some guy who thinks he controls everything," Sango jumped up, walking gracefully. She put her hand over Ayame's and said, "Kikyo's gotta know that her daddy can't make _every_ problem go away."

Next came Miroku. "I think everyone here has a point. And I have mine too." He walked over, placing his hand over Sango's. For a moment, I saw them lock eyes but they looked away before I could blink. I could think of his point. I rolled my eyes.

"All right, all right! I'll join too!" Bankoutsu sprang up from his position on the floor.

"Glad you saw the light," I teased him. He smiled sheepishly. I finally laid my hand on top of the others.

"This begins the Fellowship of the Mischief makers. On one, two. . ."

"Three!" Shouts and hands were raised in the air, in the agreement to bring Naraku down.

Once all the hullabaloo died down, I made the remaining employees who decided not to take sides leave. I gathered my fellow members as we huddled to make plans.

"Okay you guys," I began. "This is what we're going to do. . ."

* * *

After our shift that day, we all agreed to meet on a weekly basis to make sure our plans would go according to what we wanted. The plan stretched out on the timeline of about one week. We weren't releasing details yet, but just to assure, we told the others that Naraku would be begging Kurena to take back the job.

I stood outside, waiting patiently for Inuyasha to arrive. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, and I whirled around.

"Hello, Kagome." Takeshi's smooth, silky voice penetrated the silence. I gulped a little as he stepped forward a little closer. I was hyper aware of the fact that we were alone and no one would hear me if I got in trouble. I scanned my surroundings to see if I had anything useful.

Item 1: A rock

Okay, I could grab it and try to hit him. Or maybe I could just smash it on his head. But maybe not. I had bad aim and Takeshi was certainly stronger than me.

Item 2: A pencil that I had in my hand.

I had forgotten about it until I glanced down . A pencil could work, maybe. I don't know if I had it in to stab anyone though.

Damn my good-natured heart.

With those being my only options, I thought about the standard knee to groin. That would definitely work. Right?

All of these thoughts came to me in less then a minute, so I was able to respond.

"Hey," Though it sounded a little weak, I tried to pull myself to my full height.

"You know," He glanced at me, his eyes wandering over me in a way that made me want to cower and hit him at the same time.. "You shouldn't be alone out here. Someone could just. . . Grab you and run." He stepped closer and now were only inches away. He leaned over me and suddenly I felt small. "You wouldn't want that would you?" He suddenly pulled back, a smile creeping over his handsome face. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Waiting for Inuyasha?" I responded, making it sound like it was obvious.

His smile disappeared. "No, Kagome. I'm talking about the fact that you want answers from him." His smile returned but it was a cruel one. "He's done so many things. . . horrible really." He started to walk around me. "And so unfortunate, the death of his mother. Tragic even,"

"What do you know about it?" I asked, raising my chin defiantly

He laughed. "You never heard? About how he killed his own mother? How she begged him, how she cruelly died at his hands?"

"Shut up! You're just lying! You-you. . ." I'd had enough of this. He was trying to put thoughts in my head, bad ones about Inuyasha. He would have never had killed his mother. I refused to believe it.

The look he had when we went to the cottage was enough to right my throbbing head. "You're wrong. He'd never had done anything like that."

Takeshi smiled and a chill went down my spine.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's car pulled up. It screeched to a halt and he slammed the door as he got out.

He was fuming. "Takeshi, you better had not hurt Kagome." He growled, walking up to me. He grabbed my waist possessively.

"But I'm not the one who's going to hurt her in the end, am I?" Inuyasha growled again, this time more audible.

"If I ever catch you within five feet of Kagome, you better have a funeral process planned." He yanked me away before I could hear Takeshi's response.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He whispered softly in my ear. I was trying very hard not to have an emotional breakdown. But I decided to be honest.

"This has been the crappiest day in my life," I complained, leaning onto Inuyasha was we walked toward his car. He held me closer and he chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Want me to make it better?" He asked, running a thumb over my lips as he stopped to hold my face.

I laughed. "Inuyasha, that's you solution to every problem. Are you sure it's not because you're horny all the time?" I giggled at my own response as Inuyasha scowled. Sometimes it was fun to tease him. Well worth the facial expression, actually.

"Kagome," He tugged at my arm. "Look up," He pointed toward the sky and as my eyes followed his finger, I gasped.

I tightened my grip on his shirt. " Wow."

As I watched the beautiful shooting star pass for the most fleeting of moments, I felt the happiest I've been that day. Here I was, watching a shooting star in the arms of the man I loved. I smiled to myself.

"Kagome," Inuyasha nudged me. "Make a wish,"

The star was almost gone so I quickly closed my eyes and made my wish.

'_Let me find the truth. And let me never leave Inuyasha's side.'_

I opened my eyes again. "Done," I smiled. Inuyasha slipped his hand around my waist, as we leaned against his car.

"Do I get my kiss now?" He pretended to whine. I giggled, but leaned in a little closer.

"You're such a baby, Inuyasha."

He laughed. "Maybe I am, but it helps me get what I want."

He kissed me, just as another star crossed the sky, as if to confirm the feelings Inuyasha and I had were true. There, on the side of his car, with his lips on mine, his hands in my hair, I forgot about the world around me. I would never let this moment fade and I would never let Inuyasha go.

I'd find the truth and then we could be together forever.

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't this last part want to make you say "Aww?" I hope that little scene made you guys sigh. I know it did when I read it over again. Ah! So what is Kagome planning to do to drive Naraku out? Will it work or not? And why is Takeshi being so creepy? (Because he's creepy like that, duh) Just kidding! But now that Kagome's heard what the people think Inuyasha did, will she be able to disprove it? **

**Ha-ha, you must read the following chapters to know! So yes, REVIEW!!!!!**

_**-Daichilover**_

**PS: The title was for this last part, if any of you guys were wondering. . .**


	16. Finding my own truth

**A/N: Hey you guys!!! I bet you're glad to hear from me, huh? Cause you know this means you get another chapter for. . . *drum roll* "Shop til you drop!" Wow, I am in a great mood today!!! I'll tell you why. I just got into Asian dramas (You gotta check 'em out!) And I have been watching a good one called "Hana Yori Dango" the Japanese version. (It's the drama version of the manga, "Boys over Flowers" It's really good, but let's stop my babbling so you guys can actually read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha you guys! Please keep those lawyers on a leash!**

**Chapter 16: Finding my own truth**

Saturday came without much else happening. After the little incident with Takeshi, I decided that I needed a break. A break from everything and anything that had to do with boys. That's why Sango stood outside my house with her car.

"Hey, Sango!" I yelled from my opened window. She smiled and waved from where she was standing. I quickly dressed in a light gold summer dress, since the days were getting warmer. Come to think of it, school had already progressed since the start of the year. One more month and I was going to graduate.

"Took you long enough," Sango joked as we got in her car. We were going to go shop and then she was going to drop me off to where I needed to go.

Twenty minutes later, we came to the parking lot of the biggest mall in town. I smiled in glee as we made our way in. The mall was a beautiful place. I wasn't talking about the stuff in it, but the actual architectural design to it.

The ceilings arched gracefully over stone fountains. The lighting was dim, but bright enough so that everything was visible. The stores were also created in an antique way, making them seem old fashioned. The food court was normal as any could be, with your regular restaurants nearby for a quick grab on the go.

That was just one half of the building. The other was as contemporary as any other mall, but it had it's class. Sango and I dove into a little antique shop on the corner.

"Sango, this is so pretty!" I pointed to a key chain necklace. It was a small version of a key, with rubies placed carefully on them.

"Yeah," She touched it for a moment, then grabbed my arm to drag me out. "Come on, Kagome! We still have a lot of other stores to hit!"

I laughed, but watch the little key until it was out of sight. I really liked it.

As we made our way to the main department store, I saw crowds of people walking the opposite way. I looked around in confusion, but since it wasn't that big of a crowd, I shrugged my shoulders.

We entered the main hall and the crowd seemed to be thinning. What was that all about? Sango and I exchanged a glance. Suddenly, we came to hear loud voices in one of the jewelry stores. Although the small crowd surrounded them, they were a good distance back.

"I'll be back tomorrow. You better have it done." A man with silver hair tied in a ponytail said menacingly. He looked oddly familiar but he looked old enough to be my father. He had on a black suit and he walked with a regal air. I whispered to a woman near me.

"Who is he?"

Her eyes went wide. "You don't know who that is?" She gasped. "Why that's the leader of the infamous underground mafia, "The Silver fangs," Inutaisho Takahashi" She shuddered.

"The Silver fangs?" I glanced at the man again. Sango nudged me, pulling me aside.

"That man looks like he could be related to Inuyasha!" She whispered harshly into my ear. I nodded my agreement.

"His last name _is_ Takahashi . . . Who could it be?" I questioned to myself.

Then it clicked.

I gasped at my sudden realization. He had to be _Inuyasha's father_! That's why they looked alike and the last name. . . it fit perfectly! That's why Inuyasha didn't like to talk about his father. He was a freakin' mobster for god's sake! I pulled Sango away from the crowd.

"C'mon, Sango. I have to leave now."

She whined as I pulled her away. "But I haven't bought a single thing! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed as I practically had to drag her away from the shop.

We piled into her car again and I gave her the directions to where I wanted to go.. She dropped me off and said to call her when I was finished. I smiled and nodded toward her.

I stood in the familiar meadow. I had only been here once with Inuyasha, but I felt as if I'd known it all my life. The colors were all so much prettier when I stood still. I could hear the river in the distance so I followed it. To get to the cottage, I had to pass it right?

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I came upon the house. I ran up to it and knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Kaede inside.

"Ah, Kagome. What a pleasant surprise." She opened the door wider. "Come in." I stepped inside, hesitant at first. I followed Kaede to the living room, where she had been previously knitting, by the looks of the half-finished sweater.

"This is a beautiful home, Kaede." I offered politely as I stood over her threshold. She smiled and nodded at me.

"Why thank you, child." She picked up her needle work and sat on the rocking chair. "Sit down, you must be awfully tired."

I sat down on one the soft chairs in the room, my hands folded in my lap. I bit my lip as I tried to gather my words for what I was going to ask her.

She smiled at me. "Tell me, child. Have you come for information?" Her one eye landed on me and I gasped.

"How did you know?"

She laughed, and the sound was filled with age and wisdom. "I know many things, Kagome. Now, tell me. What is it you want to know?" She laid down her needles to give me her full attention.

I gulped, but I'd have to ask sooner or later. "Forgive me for being so forward, but . . . What exactly happened to Inuyasha's mother?"

Kaede's face turned sad and she was silent. I was about to apologize again but she spoke.

"It was a tragic thing, what happened to that poor woman." She looked away, her eyes taking a far away gaze. "I was there when it happened and so was poor little Inuyasha." She closed her eyes and I'm sure flashes of her memory were coming back to her.

"Then, what happened?" I leaned forward in my eagerness.

Kaede voice was sad as she began her somber tale. "It was raining that particular day. Everything was normal and we were in the little cottage down stream. I had just arrived to help around a little but I ended up staying longer than expected." She glanced at her hands for a second. " I stayed the night, as per the request of Izayoi. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next."

I waited for Kaede to continue and I sat there wondering what kind of mother Izayoi had been. I've never seen a picture of her, so I didn't know what she looked like. Inuyasha looked so much like his father, so I don't think he resembled his mother much. Just then Kaede began again.

"It was in the middle of the night when I awoke to Izayoi shaking me. She was frightened and told me that 'they' had come for her. I tired to reason with her, but she told me that Inuyasha and I had to hide. When I heard the screech of the tires, I knew we had no time to lose. No one knew about that particular cottage except me, Izayoi, Inuyasha and Inutaisho."

I nodded, taking in the information.

"Isn't Inutaisho the Mafia leader of "Silver fang"?" I asked.

Kaede nodded. "The very same." She stood and moved toward the window. "Well, after we had all gotten up and Inuyasha and I were hidden, we heard the men come inside. Izayoi stood up to them, far longer than I would have thought. While we were hidden, we could still see what was happening from a little peep hole in the false wall we were behind. But when she wouldn't tell them where we were, they shot her."

I gasped and suddenly the room filled with a heaviness I had never known. It nearly choked me and the tears came from out of nowhere. I was reminded of my own father's death and how similar they were. Both were shot for information they didn't want to give.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice cracking. I felt what Inuyasha must've felt when he saw his mother get shot. It was a horrible feeling, but I understood it all too well.

"You don't have to apologize, Kagome." She smiled warmly at me and walked over to place a hand over my head. "I'm just happy Inuyasha found someone like you to understand him."

"Huh?" I wiped away the tears as I looked at her.

"After she died, Inuyasha had ran to her. By the time the police arrived, he was covered in her blood. Of course, the police didn't suspect him, being a child and all, but the rumor flew around to some very worthless people who said many worthless things."

"What kind of things?"

Kaede shook her head. "They began rumors that it had been Inuyasha who had killed her, that he was just like his father. At the funeral, he didn't cry because he had already shed all the tears he could ever shed for her. He was more like a statue, but the people took it wrong. They thought he didn't cry because he didn't care." She shook her head. "What foolish people!"

I sniffled and awkwardly stood up, looking at Kaede. "Thank you for telling me all of this." I smiled. "I'd also heard rumors, but I wanted the real story and I wanted to know the truth. I love Inuyasha, and nothing will ever change that. I just wanted to find my own truth."

Kaede put her arms around me in hug. At first, I was stunned but then I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"You are a lovely child, Kagome. I just hope Inuyasha realizes that soon." She let go and for the first time, I saw the tears in her eyes.

After saying my goodbyes, I walked along in the meadow for a while. I needed time to sort everything out, to think things through. I soon found myself near the river and I sat along it's banks. I slipped my feet into the cool water.

I thought about a lot of things. I thought about my father, Inuyasha's mother, his father and what they all had in common. I thought about my job and what we were going to do to Naraku. I thought about Kurena and wished fervently that she was doing well.

One thing still bothered me.

If Inuyasha's mother had been killed, who did it? I assumed that it was a closed case, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe they were still looking for the man who had ordered her death.

A shiver ran down my spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold water. I got up and I turned when I bumped into the someone's chest.

"Kagome?"

I looked up and met the brilliantly gold eyes of Inuyasha. I was stunned for a moment, but I quickly found my voice.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" I asked, giving him my most dazzling smile.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "I think I should be asking you that question." He smiled and bent down to give me a kiss. I sighed when he pulled away.

Inuyasha pulled me from the river up the hill. "So what are you here for, Kagome?" He asked, glancing back at me. I stared at his back, pretending to be suddenly mesmerized by his blue collared shirt.

"Kagome?" He asked, fully turning to me, pressing a hand to my cheek. His eyes locked with mine and when I opened my mouth to say something, I found no words. I wanted to tell him why I was here. I wanted to tell him that I would never believe what those women said. I wanted to tell him that no matter what, I would always love him.

"I . . . just wanted to see Kaede," I smiled at him, trying my hardest to sound convincing. I was lying through my teeth but I felt I had no other option. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. Would he think I'd be prying? That it was no good for me to meddle in his life? I glanced down and sighed without really think about it. Inuyasha just took my hand and pulled me along downstream.

"Well, since you already went to see her, why don't we spend the rest of the day together?" He squeezed my hand. Though I really wanted to stay with him, I still had a lot to sort through.

"Actually, I have to do something after this." I stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry," I frowned and glanced down. I felt Inuyasha let go of my hand and he lifted my chin with his index finger.

"I understand. I'll see you at school on Monday, ok?"

I nodded and he bent down to kiss me on my forehead. " But will you at least let me escort you back to your house?"

"Of course."

So Inuyasha took me home and nothing else happened. It wasn't that late but I felt so tired that I went straight to bed. I laid there, tossing and turning, thinking about what I'd learned. At least I knew why Inuyasha never talked about his father. I groaned into my pillow. There was just to many things going on. Next week would start our plan to drive Naraku out of the store. I prayed it would work.

It just had too.

**A/N: Oh, you guys I am so sorry it took me this long to update! My internet was disconnected for a week and I just got it back. So please don't kill me!**

**So Kagome believes Inuyasha! Yay! And what does Kagome has in store for Naraku? You'll find out in the next update!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S Remember the story I was going to start, "Death angels"? Well, it will be up right after this so please check it out!!!!**


	17. Revenge is sweet

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry this chapter is late. I had a lot of work to do for school, you know, the projects, the study guides. . . Next week I have finals so don't expect a fast update. I'm going to need all I can get for study time.**

**And one more thing, the dreaded pork butt makes another appearance so please do not read if you have an adversary to pork butt! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I sound make a lot when I write this, but I guess it shows the frustration of not owning Inuyasha, right?**

**Chapter 17: Revenge is sweet**

Today was a new day.

That was the first thing I thought when I woke up the morning of my ingenious revenge on Naraku. I was so hyped for it that I forgot to eat breakfast, and since I had the morning shift this fine Saturday, I hopped in my car and practically pranced into the store before I even had to punch in.

But then he had to ruin it.

For some reason, I ended up in Naraku's office. Actually, that's where I was now. I don't want to be here. I wanted to be planning Naraku's impeding demise. So why was I here now? I was about to find out.

Naraku entered his office like a person would enter the throne room of their own country. This guy thought that he owned us. Well, not for long he wouldn't. By the end of today, he'd run away from this store with his tail between his legs. I'd make sure of it.

He sat down and his seat and regarded me calmly. "Miss Higurashi, do you know why I called you here?"

I threw him a dirty look. "If I knew, you'd see me throwing a fit instead of just sitting here." I bit my tongue to not say exactly what I wanted. Trust me, if I had gone on, hell would have been unleashed. And a potty mouth would have been born.

He gave me a cold smile. "I don't doubt that, seeing as you're a childish teen who doesn't know her place."

I swear to all that is holy, if he wasn't my manager I'd kick his bastard ass.

"Oh, I know my place sir. It's right at my register, where I should be right now, if I wasn't stuck here." In this hellhole you call an office, bitch.

Naraku's hard gaze fell on me and suddenly I felt my throat close up. He rose from his seat and loomed menacingly above me.

"I suggest you start getting used to this, because I'm not going anywhere soon. I called you in because of your behavior. You've been slacking off and I'm not as lenient as Ms. Kurena." The hard set of his jaw was very noticeable. I gulped. "If I detect any misconduct from you, I will take actions. Now leave my office." He strode over to the door and opened it with a flourish. I glared at him as I passed him to get out.

On the way out, I bumped into Ayame.

"Kagome! What did Naraku want?" She asked, shifting the box in her arms.

I shrugged. " Oh, the usual. Threatening me with losing my job seems to be his hobby." I crossed my arms and Ayame gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh Kagome. Maybe we shouldn't carry out the plan."

I shook my head. "I don't care what he says, Ayame. He messed with the wrong person." I strode past her to get to my register. No matter what, the plan was going to go through. I clicked on the light for my register and waited as the lines pulled in. It wouldn't be long until Naraku would get a taste of his own medicine.

And then he came.

He walked in with an almost grace, even for a man. His black suit contradicted his moon silver strands that were currently being held up in a ponytail. Only one person could be this refined with a whole entourage of mobsters behind him

Inuyasha's father.

I watched from my post, scanning the items I had quickly. I turned off the light and followed silently behind them, despite the complaints I got from the customers. They came to Naraku's office where it seemed something disturbing had occurred. His office was a mess and not to mention himself. Gone was the cool and cold attitude from our meeting, now replaced by a sense of nervousness and anxiety that was clear on his face. Something was wrong.

"Good day to you, Naraku." Inutaisho spoke first, the authority lining his voice impeccable. Naraku gave him a cold, hard stare.

"And to you, sire. What is the meaning of your visit?" He was straight to the point and you could tell he didn't want to keep in him here for long. Inutaisho either didn't realize it or he just chose to ignore the sub lining to his tone, because he gave him a tentative smile.

"Why don't we discuss this in your office? This is a very. . . Private matter."

Oh, but not for long it wouldn't.

I waited until the guards were posted outside to sneak through the air vent through the employee's lounge. If there was anything profitable from my childhood, it was to eavesdrop through hiding spots. Even if the vent was a little drafty, I made sure not to make a sound as I arrived at the air vent in the office.

"You have no proof, Inutaisho, therefore you are no threat to me. I suggest you leave my office with such false accusations." I could see Naraku stand and point at the door. The look on Inutaisho's was enough to kill. And if looks could kill, Naraku would have been struck dead.

"That's a lie! You know full well you ordered the killing of my wife and my private investigator .I will find the proof!" He grabbed him by the collar. "The agreement concerning our children is off. Consider this a warning and if you dare to meddle in my affairs again, you won't be around for long."

I had to cup my hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping. Naraku had ordered the killings of Inuyasha and his mother? And what was this about the "agreement" they had? I couldn't think anymore as Naraku spoke.

"You know full well the alliance would strengthen both of our 'organizations' once our children are married. You would be a fool to not let it happen."

Inutaisho stood up. "I have done too much wrong toward my son and I will not make the same mistake again. Mark my words, Naraku. You will be brought to justice." He stood up, gave a hard and menacing glare towards Naraku and left, leaving nothing but confidence in his wake.

W-o-w.

I climbed back down out of the vent, and was surprised to see Inutaisho waiting patiently for me. He was even smiling.

I was so startled I clutched my hand to my heart. "Mr. Takahashi?" My voice sounded weak and I wanted to slap myself.

He put his hands in his the pockets of his pants, a gesture that I noticed Inuyasha did too. "Please, don't be afraid. I just wanted to thank you." His words confused me.

"Thank me? What for?"

He smiled warmly at me. "For changing my son's heart. He calls me on the phone now. He doesn't sound like he hates me anymore. I think it's a greatly due to your kindness. You are his girlfriend after all." The statement startled me. How did he know?

"How do you know?" I asked, bewilderment in my voice.

He chuckled softly. "I have my ways. What kind of father would I be if I didn't know what my son was doing?"

After the initial shock wore down, I was able to smile at him. "You care a lot for Inuyasha." I said it as a statement and not a question. He nodded.

"Tell me, Miss Higurashi, why do you care so much about him? Is it pity? Is it because of what happened his mother?" His question reflected the uncertainty he felt. I wasn't offended since he knew nothing of me. All I had to do was tell him the truth.

"No, it's not pity. It's love."

He smiled and nodded toward me. "Thank you for being honest with me." He began to turn away when he glanced back. "Oh and you should really find a better place to hide. I'm sure Naraku didn't notice, but I did."

I was too shocked to answer and I watch him leave. I ran back inside the store and into the storage room. I was already behind schedule of my "Demolish and humiliate Naraku plan" so I started texting like crazy.

In the next ten minutes, everyone was there. "Okay you guys! Do you all have your assignments?" I asked, looking top each one of them. They all nodded. "Then let's go out there and do this!" I pumped my fist in the air.

As everyone walked out, Bankoutsu came up to me. "I got those old ladies here again. They say they'll do it but they want a package for themselves."

I thought it over quickly and ushered him out. "Tell them yes. Now go to your stations!" I ran out after him and took my place at my register. Now I only had to wait for the screams to start.

Not to long after, I heard the signal.

"That's mine!"

Now the real fun begins.

I turned off my station as causally as I could. I made it to the meat isle and sure enough, the same two women from the first fight had been bribed to do it again.

"I saw it first!" The other women refused to let go.

If you asked me, they were performing better than the first time. Suddenly, one of the women turned to me, immediately recognizing me. "Where's your manager? Can't he settle this?"

"Of course."

I rushed to Naraku's office and banged on the door. He opened it and with a grunt followed me to the scene. The old women nearly attacked him.

"Tell that woman this pork butt is mine!"

The old woman gave me a wink as she began to yell and complain, Naraku al the while looking very uncomfortable. He was trying really hard not to yell at them. Then, when he wouldn't correspond to the demands of the first old women the other one stepped forward.

"Isn't the customer always right? That means it's mine, right?" She folded her hands together in a pleading way.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?"

The whole store grew quiet, and Naraku suddenly realized what he had just said. I ran to stand beside Bankoutsu and glanced up, getting a glimpse of Sango with her video recorder and camera. She gave me a thumbs up.

The old woman picked up her handbag and began to swing it menacingly. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm going to sue you for verbal assault!"

"Wait, ma'am! I can explain. . ." Naraku tired to cover up his mistake but now everyone was looking at him.

Both woman looked at each other and then at Naraku again, making a "humph" sound and walking out, but not before slipping past Bankoutsu, who handed them a couple of bills.

Phase One Status: Complete.

Phase Two Status: Commencing.

Kouga took the moment to walk to Naraku, coming out from his post behind the shelves. "Why, sir! You should go to your office and get some rest after that!" Naraku narrowed his eyes but began to walk behind Kouga anyway.

"See ya later, Bank!" I gave him a hug and sprinted away, trailing behind Kouga and Naraku. Sango caught up with me.

"I caught all on tape! I took a couple of pictures too!" She exclaimed excitedly, holding up her electronics. I gave her a smile and nodded.

"You can always trust Sango to get dirt on anybody!" I laughed and the added ominously, "She knows what you did last summer!" She laughed and we made it outside his office. This was Ayame's cue.

"Mr. Naraku! We need help organizing the cans. Can you help?" Ayame gave him her most successful puppy dog eyes yet, and miraculously it worked. (She must be really good.) We followed them to the warehouse out back and watched Naraku start stacking the cans.

And of course, he put the little ones on top and the big ones on the bottom.

When he turned away, I snuck up behind the cans and gave them a swift kick. The cans began to tremble and the sound was ominous. Naraku barely had time to register the fall to begin running.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I caught sight of Miroku putting the gumballs on the floor and I motioned for him to move out of the way. He then grabbed a pot full of liquid super glue and grabbed the ladder we had put there before. He climbed and waited until Naraku was right under him to dump all that glue on him.

I couldn't help but laugh at Naraku's face as the glue sopped his suit. When he tried to walk, he slipped on the gumballs and couldn't get up. When he finally did, he turned around to see me and his face grew murderous. But instead of running away, I started walking toward him. I glanced up to the top of the shelf, making sure Ayame and Sango had taken their places.

"You! You did this!" He accused, pointing a finger at me. I frowned and pushed his hand away from his face.

"Please." I snorted and crossed my arms. "You have no proof of that."

He glowered. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! This is payback for firing Kurena, isn't it? Well, this isn't going to faze me and I'll find something to fire you on just I like did on Kurena!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So what you're saying is that you made up something to get Kurena fired and you're going to do the same to me?" I looked up to make sure Sango was getting all of this on tape.

"That's right! I rule this place and everyone in it!"

I gave him a cold smile. "Well then. Say hi to the video recorder and smile for the camera." I pointed upward at the girls and Ayame let release the grease and feathers we had all setup.

Sango flashed her camera and took a picture of Naraku in his humiliation.

He stood there, not moving.

"Damn you."

I wagged a finger at him. "Be careful. Everything you say can be used against you in a court of law. Officers?"

The police men that I had phoned before this whole ordeal happened came out form the isles next to us. Naraku's jaw dropped as the officer hand cuffed him. One of the detectives with them came up to me.

"Miss Higurashi, I'm so glad to meet you. My name is Detective Myoga. Thank you fro getting us a motive to throw this one in jail," He jabbed a thumb toward Naraku. "He's a slippery one, that he is. I'm just glad all of this worked out."

I nodded. "Me too. Do you want the video? It has the confession and the verbal assault he gave the old lady."

"That would be great, thanks." He wrote something down on his pad and walked toward Sango, who gave him the tape. Ayame climbed down the ladder, Miroku following her. Kouga appeared at my side and everyone else gathered around me.

"Status report?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

They all gave me a military solute, but Sango responded for everyone.

"Operation 'Demolish and Humiliate Naraku' has been completed successfully."

I stuck out my hand, and everyone else's covered mine.

"On the count of three. One. . . Two. . . Three!"

We all screamed and shouted our happiness of finally being rid of Naraku. Everyone began to give each other hugs and the boys began to brag. I felt elated and decided to walk outside. The cool air on my hot face felt refreshing and I was about to step inside again, when something fell in front of me. I went forward and picked what had fallen up and covered my mouth in shock.

It was another black rose tied with a Monkshood, this time accompanied by a note on it. I shakily unfolded the piece of paper and read.

_**Next time, it'll be you. I'm closer than you think.**_

My hear began to pound and I dropped the note. I ran back inside, pushing people aside until I bumped into someone.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha grabbed me as I began to tremble. "What's wrong?"

My voice came out shaky. " I f-found a black rose and a M-monkshood. It came with a n-note." I glanced upward and gazed into my eyes so he could understand the feelings going through me. "It said, 'Next time, It'll be you. I'm closer than you think.'" I buried my face into his shirt. "I'm scared Inuyasha. These threats just won't stop and I'm afraid something will happened to me and my family."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry. I won't let them get to you or your family, alright?"

I nodded, glad for him being here. I tried to smile and make my voice light as I said, "We finally got Naraku arrested."

Inuyasha laughed. "Just wait until Kikyo hears this."

I rolled my eyes. "Just you wait. She'll be breathing fire in here tomorrow. Will you be my back up?"

His eyes softened and he leaned down to press a kiss on my lips. "Of course. I've got your back." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to the celebration, where Kouga and Ayame were having a drinking contest. "Let's join the party, ok?"

I nodded and let him pull me toward the party. I leaned onto him, but the bad feeling didn't go completely away.

Somehow, someway, something was going to happen and it was going to be big.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews you keep giving! Again, sorry that its late. I just wanted to point out some things. You know how Inutaisho says, "You will be brought to justice."? I laughed when I realized the irony in that, since Inutaisho is a mobster and he's talking about bringing someone else to justice. . . I sound retarded don't I? Sorry! XD So a little foreshadowing in this chapter. . . I can see the ending already but it won't be until some other stuff happens. So now with the Naraku gone who will take over? And what will Kikyo do to get even? And most importantly, what does the note mean?**

**Check out the next chapter for answers!**

**And REVIEW!**

**-Daichi**


	18. His past and my threats

**A/N: Hey I'm back! I finished my finals, though my algebra two final was pretty ugly. School is out so updates will be weekly! Unless for some reason I don't get time but that's almost impossible.**

**Disclaimer: And we do this all over again. I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 18: His past and my threats**

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha closed his phone he had just been whispering into and pocketed it. "Just talking." He took my hand as we walked outside at lunch again. At this rate, skipping lunch will make me look like skin and bones. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was that your dad?"

Inuyasha looked at me with questioning eyes. "Yeah. How'd you know?" He paused and we sat down in the gardens of the school and I noticed that Sesshoumaru was cutting the hedges a few feet down.

"Your father came to the store that Saturday Naraku got fired."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me and raised an eyebrow. "And what did he say?"

"Well, he thanked me."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and I noticed Sesshoumaru was listening too. "What for?"

I gave him a small smile. "He said he was thankful for me to have met you. He says you've changed since then."

Inuyasha nodded, mostly to himself and then he glanced at me. "He's right, I should be thankful for you in my life. I was a lot worse back when I was younger."

I tilted my head in confusion. "How so?"

Inuyasha laughed with mirth. "Kagome, I was in a lot of bad stuff. If I told you all of it, it'd make your ears rot. Drugs, gambling, drinking you name it. I was probably doing all of that and more. I guess the death of my mother traumatized me and when I had to live with my father, who at the time wasn't a great influence, it was hard." He seemed hesitant with his words.

"Inuyasha, I know he's a mobster."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "You do? Well, then you must have an idea what it was like. Growing up like that was bad. Kaede kept in touch and she's the only reason I didn't lose myself, even though at times it seemed like I wasn't there. I dreamed of being with my mother. I thought dieing would make things easier and I could see her smiling face."

I listened silently, not wanting to interrupt him. I wanted to know everything I could about him. He was finally opening up on a subject that he always seemed to lock away and gloss over.

"Then what happened?" I asked, after Inuyasha had bee silent for a while. I saw Sesshoumaru sit down and look at the flowers, raising one in his hand.

Inuyasha looked deep in thought.

"I guess you can say I saw the light at the end of the tunnel." Inuyasha smiled. "My brother hadn't wanted part in my father's business and had left the moment he had the opportunity. I went to his wedding and when he found me drunk, let's just say we had a nice long chat." Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he seemingly remembered a part of a memory that I didn't know about.

"It sounds like your brother cares for you. A lot." I smiled at him and he laughed, his silver hair gleaming. "Yeah, but he sure doesn't look it. He's like ice and the only time you see him in any kind of emotion is when he's with his wife or his kid, Rin." He stood up and we began to walk and I glanced back, only to find that Sesshoumaru was gone.

"But he took a job here. He must be looking out for you." I hooked my arm through his and leaned in a little closer.

Inuyasha shrugged. "The way I see it, he's there when I most need it, but he wants me to be able to be independent. I guess that's what he wanted to do when he made me move in with him. Do you remember? It was second semester freshman year."

I giggled. "Oh yeah, I remember. You had those big headphones for your music and you dressed in really dark colors."

Inuyasha laughed. "I did? I don't really remember that part of my life. It's all blurry. Weren't you on the school Newspaper?" he asked, seeming to have remembered that bit of my past.

"Yeah, I remember. It's a shame I had to quit when I stared working. But I remember the first time I saw you. You were in the office and I had just finished a big report and then I saw you."

Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows. "And you liked what you saw?"

I pushed him and started laughing. "Let's just say I've liked you for a very, very long time."

"I remember the first time I noticed you."

My heart stopped and restarted, and a small smile crept onto my face. "Really?" I asked softly. He nodded and the bell rung, signaling class. I didn't want to go, not yet, so I stood there.

"I was seating in the bleachers of the gym when you came to interview some sophomore about the latest basketball game. We were juniors and I was just looking at you when you glanced at me and blushed. I thought it was funny because I didn't think anyone would like me. Well, anybody except Kikyo." He laughed.

I smiled, remembering last year. I knew he had looked at me! Sango had thought others wise, wait until she hears this! I patted my pocket for my cell but it wasn't there.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath. I glanced at Inuyasha. "I have to go get my phone. I'll be right back."

He nodded. "See you in class." He walked off and glanced at me one more time before running to the cafeteria doors.

I went back to where we had been sitting and looked around the bed of flowers to see if my phone was there. Walking away from that spot I went to the other side, but I still couldn't find it and I started to panic. Where was that damn phone?

"Looking for this?"

The familiar shiver went up my spine and it tingled. I dreaded turning around because I knew who it was and I was screaming inside. Fear gripped my heart and, despite the heat, I suddenly felt cold. Mustering my courage, I turned around to face Takeshi, who was dangling my phone from his fingers.

"You should be more careful with your things, Kagome." He held out the phone with a cold smile. "Somebody might steal them."

For what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, I outstretched my hand to take my phone. I grabbed it and turned away, but he caught my wrist tightly and pulled me.

"You really shouldn't have gotten him locked up." He hissed, the smile gone and replaced with a mask of cold hatred. His grip was hard and I tried to pull myself out of it, but he held on tighter and pressed his fingers until it hurt.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, pulling my hand again. "Naraku deserved what happened to him. Why would it matter to you? He's my uncle, not yours."

Takeshi grabbed my arm and pulled me close, to close for my liking. His breath was on my face and it felt disgusting.

"What you do to my superior is my business as well. You'll end up somewhere worse, even if it's the last thing I do."

Okay, a little psycho aren't we? Boy, does this make me want to hug him. Isn't his implied threat to my life and the sound of my impeding doom sound great to you?

Actually, I want to punch him so hard in his balls that they'll fall off and run into Inuyasha's arm. I can't though and I curse in my hand. Well, what's the next best thing?

Bingo! Screaming.

"LET GO!" I screamed, not being to stand his presence. Suddenly, I saw Sesshoumaru towering behind Takeshi and he wrenched him away. Takeshi cursed as he fell back and Sesshoumaru picked him up from his collar.

"Leave the girl alone." His voice was surprisingly calm, but the threat elicited from it was as deadly as if he had pulled a gun out and held it to his head.

"Takahashi. I should've known." He smiled evilly. "Damn your whole family."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he almost threw Takeshi to the other side, but seeing as he wasn't at just any place, but at a school he set him down roughly. I waited until Takeshi yelled names at me and Sesshoumaru and left to turn to him.

"Um, thank you for saving me." I squeaked. It was really hard to talk to this guy.

Sesshoumaru acted as if he hadn't done anything big. "Just tell my brother that next time, I won't be protecting his woman."

I blushed, and hurriedly left. I felt strange, Maybe it was the weird feelings Sesshoumaru emitted or maybe it was the adrenaline lingering from Takeshi's verbal attack. I ran back to class just in time to sit down. Inuyasha threw a note from across the room, asking me whether I had found my phone. I looked in his direction and nodded, plastering a smile on my face. Really, he didn't need to know all my problems, right?

I prayed he wouldn't need too.

* * *

**A/N: A little short, I know. I wanted to write more, but I think it's best to put it off one more chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews last chapter! I didn't have time but I appreciate all of them! I reply because I think it makes the reader feel nice to know that I actually took the time to write back.**

**So, Sesshoumaru in this chapter? I tried my hardest, since he is the one I have the most problems with. Isn't it ironic that Sesshoumaru's the most emotionless out of everybody, but everyone seems to have a hard time with him? Go figure! **

**I shed some light on Inuyasha's past! Woot! What did you think? I hoped I did well enough for you guys!**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER (because this was short): **

**Kagome feels unsettled after Takeshi's threat at work, but when Kikyo barges in like a crazy woman, Kagome has no other option then to shut her trap and deal with it. She's happy because Kurena was put back to her old job, but when Kagome finds Kikyo arguing with a little kid, what will she do to get her the same way she got Naraku?**

**HA! What do you think?**

**-Daichi**

**P.S: REVIEW OR YOU WON'T SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm so mean like that!**


	19. Kikyo's ruin

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back with an update! So I'm leaving early in the morning on Wednesday on another camping trip. This one is three nights and four days so I'm going to be gone. Hope you like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

**Chapter 19: Kikyo's ruin**

Once school was over, Inuyasha was quick to interrogate me. I dodged his questions and tried to placate him, but I knew that he could see I was hiding something. I didn't go to bed early, since it was Friday and the store was going to open late tomorrow, on account that there was no manager. Hopefully, the supervisor finds one who doesn't hate their employees. So when I finally dozed off, it felt like only a couple of seconds when my cell phone started to ring.

I grunted and woke with a start. I tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and noticed the faint light in the sky. It looked like it was barely dawn. I rummaged through my nightstand, trying to find the phone that was ringing so loudly. My fingers found it and I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, scratching my head. Really, who would be calling my at this hour in the morning? I tried to hear the voice that was talking.

"_Kagome! Are you awake? You better be! It's Ayame!" _

Ah, so that explains the early morning wake up call. Ayame sounded very bright and chipper, something I just wasn't in the morning.

"Ayame? Do you know what time it is? The store doesn't open for at least four hours!" I tried to sound nice, but my voice raised a few octaves at the end.

"_I know, I know. You are not a morning person but, trust me, this is historical!" _She squealed loudly, and it resulted in me distancing the phone from my ear.

"What happened that you have to wake me up this early?"

Ayame paused and then yelled even louder, _"Kurena is back!"_

I almost dropped my phone. Kurena was back?

I jumped out of my bed and started to put on some clothes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I grabbed my comb and tried to comb through the mess that I called my hair. I think I might've pulled some hair out in the process.

Ayame sounded pleased. _"Everyone is happy too! They're all here and to welcome Kurena back, we're having a party for her."_ She paused for a second and then continued excitedly. _"Just think about it Kagome. . . No more ugly red uniforms! Kurena said we could go back to the old uniform and I only have to wear the green apron!"_

I tugged one my old worn black converse and grabbed my coat. "Well, that's great and all, but I need a ride. Can you send someone?"

"_Oh, I'll send Sango. She's on her way right now."_

"Thanks,"

I clicked the phone closed and almost tripped down the stairs. I was happy that Kurena was back. Maybe life could back to normal, where I could go to work without looking over my shoulder constantly.

But both you and I know that's not possible at the moment.

I fell onto my chair and breathed in deeply. I felt that the problems I kept getting were snowballing, that it would end up being too much and I'd snap. Hey, it could happen, especially with all those death threats. I mean, don't those people who send that kind of stuff have anything better to do than list possibly cruel, slow, brutal and painful ways to die? Am I that important.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car beeping outside. I scribbled a note on the kitchen note pad, telling my mom where I was and what I was doing. I rushed outside and hopped into Sango's car. She gave a me a smile.

"Kagome, you can't believe how cool this is. I was the first one to know," Sango smiled proudly and I smiled. "so I organized all of this, of course with Ayame's help."

I nodded. "Did the party already start?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting for you to start the big stuff."

We pulled up to the store and I didn't wait to hear Sango's next sentence. I hurried to the door and turned the knob, wrenching the door open.

I saw Kurena standing in the middle of group composed of Ayame, Miroku, Kouga and Bankoutsu. I suddenly had a gut-wrenching feeling course through me. I had felt horrible when they had fired her and that was because of me. I felt like I didn't deserve to even talk to her. Tears pricked my eyes but I didn't let them fall. Kurena then caught sight of me and she walked toward me, a smile on her face.

"Kagome, I'm glad you still here!" Kurena grabbed me in a hug, clutching me so tightly I thought my bones would break. Despite my efforts, the tears rolled down my cheeks but they were tears of joy.

"I'm so sorry, Kurena." I sniffled, looking at the floor. "It was my fault in the first place you got fired." I glanced at her but she continued to smile. She pressed a hand to my cheek.

"Kagome, it's okay. I told you I didn't care and I didn't. I knew eventually you guys would boot Naraku out and I'd be back. Actually, I took a vacation to the Bahamas, you won't believe how great it is there, and then . . ." Her face brightened as she began to talk about her weeks off. I knew it was mostly just things she saw so I didn't listen to her word for word.

After a while, I glanced around and shoved my hand into my pockets, walking around and saying hello to everyone. Sango found me later near my register.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

I glanced up to see Sango, her eyes full of worry. I bet she could tell something was wrong. Sango and I are best friends so telling her my problems wouldn't be out of the ordinary, but to tell her everything? It'd only make her worry even more.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Sango frowned and walked toward me. "Kagome, don't lie to me. Is it about that person who sent you that flower as a warning?"

Well, that was part of it, at least I thought it still might be. I nodded. "Yeah. . .it gives me the creeps whenever I think about it, so I try not to. My life seems so complicated." I said, and laid my chin in my pal. Sango sighed and patted me on the back.

"Hey, why don't we go back to the party. Maybe it'll help keep your mind off of it."

I glanced at her and nodded, following her back to the party. Needless to say, I had a great time and everything that troubled me stopped for a while. I had fun but I was still tired, even four hours later when the store opened.

I downed at least three cans of soda to keep from falling asleep. Coffee wouldn't have worked, it only makes me more drowsy. So by the time Kikyo walked in with murderous intent gleaming in her eye, you could say I was at my wit's end. I wasn't tolerating anything. I didn't want to follow her as she made her way to the back, but my curiosity got the best of me. I shoved the items I had just scanned into the plastic bag and hoped the old lady wouldn't noticed the eggs had broken.

"Get away from me, you little twerp!" Kikyo was yelling at a small child that was crying and was following her. I stopped, but then sped up when I saw her raise her hand.

"Don't you dare hit that child, Kikyo. He didn't do anything to you!" I pushed her out of the way and picked up the crying child. He had pretty orange hair and he was so adorable! Who would ever want to hit him?

Kikyo was angry and she lashed out on me. "You sent my father to prison, you stole my man and now you push me?" To say she looked as if she wanted to kill me would be the understatement of the century. She was livid and breathing fire at me.

I stood my ground, while the kid in my arms continued to cry. "Your farther deserved what he had coming!" I advanced on her and she began to back up, "And Inuyasha would never want to be with someone like you!"

If it hadn't been for the kid in my arms, I would have beaten her to a pulp. Forget morals, I was going to sling her all the way to Pluto! Kikyo didn't waste any time on leaving. She slung her purse strap on her shoulder.

"I don't think you know anything. And I'm not leaving until I've spoken to the new manager, even if it is Kurena." She crossed her arms, but the way she said Kurena's name really made me steam. I turned away from her and walked away.

Once we were a safe distance away, I set the little boy on the ground. He clung to me like Velcro and wouldn't let go.

"Hey, kid, why don't you let me go and we can find your mommy? She must be pretty worried about you." The little boy let go an sniffled, glancing up at me. It occurred to me to ask him his name. "Hey, what's your name?" I smoothed out his hair and was surprised on how soft it was.

"Shippo." he replied, his voice quiet. I tried to smile at him and I picked him up again. "Come with me and we'll find your parents."

I walked with him to Kurena's office, hoping to make an announcement on the intercom, but even before I got there, I could tell Kikyo was already by the words she was shouting. Thinking on the spot, I spun around and headed for Sango's photo developing area. I found her munching on chips and reading a magazine. I had a plan cooking in my head but I would need some help.

"Sango?" She looked and through her full mouth said,

"What?"

I leaned back onto the counter. "Do you still have some of that leftover glue?"

I smiled mysteriously as Sango and Miroku took their allotted spaces. I told them both in detail what we were going to do. Hopefully, Kurena would go with the flow. I marched to her office, Shippo's hand clutched in mine. In the space of only ten minutes, he had me wanting to take him home.

"Kagome. . . Where are we going?" he asked, in that little cute voice of his. I wanted to squeal but I kept my cool.

"Oh, we're going to see if we can call your mommy and she can pick you up. She's probably looking for you right now."

We quickly made it to her office again, and for a second after seeing Kikyo, I wanted to turn back. I so didn't want to deal with her, but the next few minutes would be totally worth it. I nudged her aside, as if she wasn't there and ignored her gasp as I began to speak to Kurena.

"Oh Kurena! We have a kid here who's lost. His name's Shippo. I was wondering whether we could make an announcement on the intercom?" I smiled and watched Kurena blinked and then smile in return. She glanced at Kikyo, who then found her voice.

"How dare you! You should all get fired! I'm much more important than that. . . Kid!" She pushed me, while she said it and it took me all the will I could muster to not slam my fist in her face.

Breathe, Kagome! BREATHE! You do not want to go in jail for murder!

I chanted this as I glared at her again. "Would you mine keeping your hand off of me? I don't want to have to take a bath."

I turned sharply, leaving Kurena and Shippo behind. I balled my fists, but I stayed as calm as I could. I could hear Kikyo's high heels click behind me and a small smile crept into my face when I stopped and turned to her.

I crossed my arms and glared daggers at her. "What do you want Kikyo?"

Kikyo fumed and crossed her own arms. "I want you to leave Inuyasha."

I smiled falsely at her. "Oops. I can't. But why would I? We're very happy together." I took a cautious step backwards and glanced up to the top of the shelves. Sango and Miroku should have been there by now. . .

Kikyo took a step toward me. " Whatever it takes to get him back, I'll do it! Mark my words, Kagome Higurashi."

"He was never yours in the first place!" I screamed. I glanced around and noticed we were starting to attract a crowd. In the same instant as Kikyo looked as if she was going to lunge at me (I would have welcomed her with open arms, but this was going to bring way more satisfaction.) I caught the sight of Sango's camera and I whistled.

Down came the glue that had been sitting in the sun for hours, and I couldn't suppress my laugh as it dripped down Kikyo's black mini dress and her long black hair. She stood with her mouth open and tried to wipe the glue from her face.

"Why you little bitch! I'll kill you for ruining this dress!"

I laughed at her. "Oh, that's not all. Miroku?"

He nodded and dumped the feathers form the old pillows we had lying around. She gasped as she realized the crowd that had gathered was laughing at her. She stomped on the ground, effectively breaking her own heel and she whined.

"Look at what you made me do! You'll pay for this!"

I shrugged. "Whatever." I walked up to her and flicked a feather that had stuck to her shoulder. "And this isn't the end. Look up and smile."

The funny thing was, she actually looked up and smiled, but it was quickly wiped away when she saw Sango catch her on film. Her expression went from shock, to confusion to horrified and she dashed out of the store, limping as she did.

I'd like to see her come back from that.

Sango climbed down from the shelf and waved the camera in the air. "We did, Kagome! I finally have some good dirt on her!" She danced joyfully and then paused to give a thumbs up to Miroku. "Bye! I've gotta develop this film if I want it for tomorrow!" She ran past me and as I stood there, I smiled.

I went back to Kurena's office to check on Shippo. Turn's out the parents had been looking for him and had spotted him from afar in my arms. They thanked me and when they asked me what I wanted in return, I only asked if I could spend some time with Shippo. They gladly agreed and I left for my register very happy. The day had gotten a lot better, and I thought it would stay that way. But good things never last right?

At the end of my shift, after I had punched out and waited for Inuyasha, I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine. I glanced around and saw no one. Inuyasha's car had barely come into view when suddenly I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth.

"Don't move."

I couldn't scream as he dragged me into the shadow of the now moonless night.

**A/N: Cliffy! I know you guys will hate me but, what can you do? The end is high and near you guys, only a few chapters left. I will make them the best yet! (hey, that rhymed!) And I mentioned I will be gone until Saturday so don't expect an update until next week! There's archery, so guess what I will be thinking as I shoot an arrow? Until next time!**

**-Daichi**


	20. Kidnappers

**A/N: Hello you guys! I made it back from camp unharmed (except for the blisters) and I'm so happy to get back to this story! The archery was so fun! It was my first time but I was off the bull's eye mark by just a bit! I can't wait to go back next year and actually get a bull's eye. I'm so happy you guys reviewed while I was gone and I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Well. . . Just kidding, I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 20: Kidnappers**

I writhed and tried to loosen the grip my kidnapper had on me. I even tried to bite him through his glove. He hissed and threw me down to the floor harshly, resulting in a bruised arm.

"You stupid girl! You'll definitely be paying for this!"

The unmistakable voice of Takeshi was angry and upset. I wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Why you!" I tried to get up and punch him, but he caught my arm and twisted it back hard, hard enough that I gasped out from the pain. He ripped off his ski mask and smirked.

"Not so tough now, huh? You should've kept to yourself instead of messing with the wrong people." His grip on my tightened even more. "And now you're going to pay."

He pushed me toward a black Audi that I hadn't noticed in the parking lot. He shoved me inside and I hit my head as I did. With the pain in my arm and my head, I almost passed out. I tried to keep a leveled head and see what I could get out of this stupid guy.

"Who sent you to kidnap me, huh?" I tried to make my voice sound as bold as I could. I didn't want to seem weak.

He smiled cruelly at me. "You'll see."

And though I tried my hardest, I finally succumbed to the pain and gladly departed into the numb feeling that unconsciousness brought me.

* * *

When I finally woke up, I was in a dark place. There was no windows, no light, no anything. It was so dark, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Faintly, I could hear the scurrying of rats in the inky blackness. I sat up painfully, and discovered my hands were tied. I shouted in frustration. What the hell was I supposed to do here? Rot and die?

But maybe that's what the people who ordered my kidnapping wanted.

Instead of panicking or admitting defeat, I set about feeling for something sharp. The knots were tight and I couldn't untie them myself, but I could find something to cut them. Finally, I actually did find a nail, on a loose board in the middle of the dank room. Or what I thought was the middle, at least.

Just as I managed to get the knot torn, the door opened and the burst of light made me snap my eyes close at the intensity. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw the silhouette of a child in the dark.

"Follow me." The girl's voice was soft and high, and as I tried to make out her face, I noticed her white hair. She was pale and she clutched something in her hand. Deciding to follow her when she turned away, I stood and tried to rub the pain from my wrists and follow her. I didn't want to, but I needed to find out more before I could make an escape plan. I only prayed Inuyasha had seen who had taken me.

The hall the albino girl and I walked down was richly decorated. It was lavished in a design I had only seen in the most expensive catalogs we sold at the store. The person who lived here was very rich, from what I could see.

Paintings hung on the blood red walls, and we passed several rooms. It wasn't until we went down a spiral staircase and passed a water fountain, did we finally come to a what looked like a conference room. The little girl opened the door and I followed her, breathing in deeply for what I might find. And guess who I did find?

"Well, well, well, Kagome. Didn't I say you'd pay for everything you did?" Kikyo wore a smirk on her face as she regarded my unkempt appearance. Getting kidnapped, being stuffed in a car and passing out I heard, makes you look bad.

But I couldn't stop from glaring at her with hatred in my eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

Kikyo laughed, a pearly laugh, that made me want to go punch her in the face, if it weren't for the scary looking body guard in the room with us. I fisted my hands and bit my lip. Kikyo glanced at me, looking at me with contempt and stood up, pacing the beige carpet.

"What I want? Well, Kagome, that's easy. I want you gone. I want you to disappear." She sneered at me, and the venom in her voice made shivers go up my spine. She sounded dead serious. She placed a hand on the light blue wall, and then turned to me again. "You are the one little detail that keeps coming back. The only detail blocking my way from Inuyasha." She whirled and pushed me. I only fell back because of the surprise I felt at her ferocity.

She towered over me and the necklace she wore dangled. I had to speak up, I just had too. But somehow the words couldn't come to me. She grabbed me from my hair and pulled me up. I attempted to break free, but she held fast. I kicked her and tried to run, but the guard caught me and pinned both of my arms.

I found my voice. "What are you going to do then, huh? Even if you do kill me, Inuyasha will never love you!" Her nostrils flared and she took a step forward toward me.

"Shut. Up." Though her voice punctuated the words with loathing, I could see from her eyes that she believed what I had said.

"Inuyasha doesn't love you." I repeated. "You'll only hurt yourself if you keep with your delusion! He. Does. Not. Want. You."

Her eyes slightly watered, but I couldn't see them anymore as she smacked her hand across my face.

* * *

The initial feeling was shock and then it turned to anger. Who did she think she was that she thought she could kidnap me _and_ put her hands on me? When I glanced back at her, her eyes were more watery. I could tell the truth had hurt her, but it was her own fault. She was the one who kept waiting for a ship that had already sailed.

"Don't ever say that again! He will love me!" Her voice sounded tormented.

"You don't know what you're doing," I told Kikyo. "If you let me go, I won't tell anyone."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. You deserve to be punished." She strode to the other side of the room and looked out the window. "Do you know who's in charge of my father's mob now?"

The way she put it so bluntly made me blink. When I didn't respond, she began to move toward me again. "I am. I have men and woman at my disposal, cruel people who won't care what they're killing. Especially not a lone, teenage girl." Her cruel smile was back.

"You've gone too far, Kikyo." I glared at her and struggled with the body guard. She turned to me and smiled.

"I feel so bad for you, Kagome. Isn't your father dead? Didn't you see him die yourself?"

The pain from so long ago tore through me as hard as it had the day my father had died. I didn't want to seem weak, but the tears came to my eyes and overflowed. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound. She gave me another satisfied smile as she stood neat the huge wooden desk again, shuffling the papers. She sat on it, her mini skirt stretching to show her legs.

"Well, wouldn't you know! I know who did it."

I gasped and desperately I asked, "Who did it?" I leaned in subconsciously.

"My father did." She smirked.

"What?"

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and suddenly the room took on a red tint. I somehow broke free from the body guard (he must've been distracted by Kikyo's legs) and lunged for Kikyo. I grabbed her and we both fell onto the ground. I pinned her legs down with mine and I screeched as the tears fell.

"Why? Why did it have to be your family? You ruined my child hood and emotionally scarred me for life!"

I was too far gone for anyone to bring me back. The grief gripped me and I grabbed Kikyo's throat. She struggled, but I couldn't see anymore. I wanted to fly away, to die and just be rid of the world. I didn't notice the body guard grab me and raise me from where Kikyo was lying on the floor. I didn't feel the pain in my head as the room began to sway and disappear in front of me.

And as I closed my eyes, I didn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, this time on a bed and with chains on wrists. I could feel the pain in my head and when I touched it, I could feel the blood on my hand. Damn these people!

Suddenly, I remembered what had happened. I closed my eyes as the pain of grief gripped me again. I had lost it back there. I had almost tried to _kill_ Kikyo. I might not have been intending it, but as my fingers had wrapped around her throat, I didn't care what happened to her. Like I had said, I was too far gone. My heart ached from the pain the thought of my father brought.. I wanted to go home but even if I did, it wouldn't cure this pain. It would be like the first year of his death and nothing would make me happy. I would be like a living corpse.

But then I remembered Inuyasha.

Somehow, the pain in my heart eased of it as I began to think of memories of us together. If anyone, he would stay with me. I knew he would because I could feel it every time he touched me, held me. He loved me and that one fact I would never let go of.

So instead of giving up, I would need to find a way to escape. There were people who needed me now. Inuyasha, my friends, my family. Everyone needed me back, especially those anxious people waiting at my cash register. Just as I formed my resolve, a voice reverberated thought out the room.

"I see you are wake, hmm?" Kikyo's voice was coming out from speaker I could see right above me. "That's good. Did you notice your new accessories?" She laughed hysterically. I pulled at the chains but they were tight.

"You're not getting away with this!" I screamed, wondering if she could hear me.

She did. "Oh, don't even think about escaping. Those chains alone will keep you here until I decide ho you'll die. No one tries to hurt my beautiful self and gets away with it." She paused, and by the way she said the next words, I could tell she was smiling. "Do you want to know why your father was killed by mine?"

I literally growled. "Don't you dare talk about my father, you damn whore!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Anger filled me.

Kikyo's response was almost chipper, as if she enjoyed the pain was inflicting. "Do you remember what you're father did for a living?"

My first thoughts were of my father, hunched over on his desk, reading the cases he had late into the night. He was a private investigator.

"By the sound of your silence, I guess you do remember. Well, he was working one particular case. You know how Inuyasha's mother died?"

I remembered the story Kaede had told me and how Inuyasha had witnessed his mother's death. But how did it tie in with my father's death?

"And what does that have anything to do with it?" I asked.

"Think about it."

And then it hit me. The case my father had been working on for years, the one that he had finally gotten an answer too must have been Inuyasha's mother's case. And if Naraku had killed her own father that meant. . .

I gasped. "Your father. . . ordered to kill Inuyasha's mother?" I had thought about it, speculated it when I had heard Inutaisho and Naraku but it was still surprising. It was even more surprising that Kikyo didn't seem fazed by it.

"Bingo! So you see how futile it is to try and incarcerate us? You'll never find proof and now that I've told you, you won't be around for much longer either. See you at your funeral."

I heard a click from the speaker and I tried to break the chains again, but nothing worked. How the hell was I supposed to get out of here before being killed? The security must've been buffed too, so I needed a plan. But how?

As I laid back down on the bed, I heard the doorknob turn I held my breath as I watched it open and suddenly I realized what was going to happen. My death was coming for me.

I watched the door as it swung open.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff you guys! Who _is_ behind the door? Is death knocking on Kagome's door? And what will she do with the new knowledge she has gained from Kikyo's confession? You'll have to read the next chapter!**

**The end is near. I'm so sad that it's going to end! So a question for you guys, Do you want an epilogue? I want to write one separate from the last chapter or do you want me to include it? Tell me in your REVIEWS!**

**P.S If you tell me who was the girl who took Kagome, I'll mention you in my next chapter! Including my 250th reviewer!**

**-Daichilover**


	21. Escape

**A/N: Thank you for responding to my question you guys! That means you're paying attention to the stories. So I said I will mention you and I will.**

**Here goes!**

**Kaitlynpope77**

**Reader238**

**K**_** (And she's the 250**__**th**__** reviewer! Congrats!)**_

**Babycakes214**

**Rachika**

**Drama Kagome **

**Inu'sgirl4ever**

**Kata**

**Thanks you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer 2: The part where Kagura is put in was an idea given to me by **_**reader 238! **_

**Chapter 21: Escape**

I held my breath as the door opened to reveal Inuyasha, a gun in his hand and worry plastered on his face. For a second, time stopped completely and there was nothing else but Inuyasha.

I bit my lip to make sure that it wasn't a dream. "Inu – Inuyasha?"

At the moment I said his name, he ran to me. "Kagome! I thought you were gone." He tried to hug me, but the chains on my wrists weren't letting me. He frowned and grumbled about it, but I was just happy to see him. Millions of questions were circling in my head, but I needed to know the first one.

"Inuyasha, how did you find me?"

Inuyasha smoothed out my matted hair and held my cheek with his other hand. "I saw you get taken by that man. I ran inside the store to tell Kurena and she pulled up the security tapes. I saw Takeshi, Kagome. I swear I'm going to kill him for what he's done to you."

I shook my head. "But how did you find me _here_?" That was the most puzzling part.

Inuyasha smiled a little. "I asked my dad. Turn's out, Takeshi's pretty well known as Naraku's underling. I figured since Kikyo would get his position, being his daughter and all, that you would be here. The police were supposed to be coming, but I was going to get you out first." He kissed my forehead, and the tingling sensation I thought I was never going to feel again, ran down my spine to my toes.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but do you mind taking these off?" I rattled my chains, much like a ghost would. "They're hurting my wrists." Again, he frowned and his eyes turned cold. He pulled away and raised the gun he had. My eyebrows immediately went up.

"What are you doing with that?"

Inuyasha cocked the gun and pointed at my wrist. "Getting those chains off, obviously."

"But you don't know how to use a gun!" I shouted, watching as he took aim. I swear, if he blew my hand off, his would go too.

Inuyasha laughed softly. "Kagome, when I told you I had been in a lot things, I meant it. That included gun shooting." He glanced at me one more time. "Don't move. I have the best aim anyone could ask for, but still, don't move, okay?"

I nodded meekly. I gulped as Inuyasha re-aimed. He pulled the trigger and I gasped at the sound, but felt relieved when I felt my hand was free. He gave me a cocky smile and then aimed at my other hand. Again, true to the wimp I am, I closed my eyes from the slight possibility that I might walk out with a blunt hand, but Inuyasha was able to shoot it and release me from the chain. I sighed and rubbed my wrists to try to get the blood flowing, but Inuyasha whisked me out of the room.

"Be quiet. We have to make sure no one sees us." His grip tightened on my hand. I gulped as we went from hall to hall, making sure no one was there. Oddly enough, no security guards were posted anywhere. Inuyasha stopped me in the middle of another hall and pushed me into another room, signaling to me with a finger on his lips. He turned and raised his gun at the person who now entered the hallway.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha. Coming to save Kagome?" I gulped an pressed myself against the wall, but I peeked through the crack of the door. I could see Takeshi standing outside with a gun of his own. His hair was in his eyes, a hint of madness in them. I looked around the room to look for something to use, anything. To my dismay, my eyes located nothing. I focused my attention on the duo outside.

"You're a little late. She' probably already dead."

I saw Inuyasha cock the gun again. I was afraid he was going to kill him. I was about to run out, when I saw another woman with dark hair and red eyes appear behind Takeshi. She held a huge pot over his head, but when she caught Inuyasha's eye, he signaled for him to be quiet.

"What? Speechless because the woman you love is dead? Really, I don't know why Kikyo bothers about you if the only who could really love her is me!"

So that why he hated Inuyasha with a passion! This guy was in love with Kikyo, but Kikyo was in love with Inuyasha. What a love triangle! I shook my head and focuses on the woman again.

Right at that moment. The woman let out a cry and smashed the pot on Takeshi's head, making him fall limp onto the floor, unconscious. I ran out to Inuyasha who now had the gun pointed at the woman who had potentially saved Inuyasha's freedom.

"Inuyasha, don't shoot!" I laid a hand on his arm, but he didn't budge. The woman on the other side sighed and held up her hands in defeat.

"Look, I don't have anything on me. I'm a good guy." She laughed and for some reason, I believed her. Inuyasha seemed to as well and lowered his gun. The woman smiled at me, her red eyes bright.

"You look so much like your father, Kagome."

I froze and then took a cautious step further. I gulped and in a small voice I asked, "You. . You knew my father?" Inuyasha held my hand to keep me from going forward. The woman's were wet and I realized she was crying. She nodded and held a hand to her mouth. After a few seconds, she spoke again.

"My name is Kagura. I knew your father when he started investigating the murder case of Izayoi Takahashi." I felt Inuyasha freeze as she motioned with her hand to Inuyasha. "At the time I met him, I was working with Naraku, but not willingly. My family had sold me to him to pay off the debts they owed to him."

We stood there in silence as I waited for her to continue. It seemed hard for her, as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Your father needed someone on the inside to get information and I gladly took the job. No one else knew but the police, and he swore to me no one in Naraku's mob would know. I gave him very valuable information, but I never wrote it down for fear I would be caught. When he had finally gotten a break in the case, he tried to call me, but the lines had been tapped into. I wasn't found out, but he was."

I held my breath as I watched Kagura continue to explain her part in my father's history. "Naraku found out and he ordered his death. I wasn't punished, because no one found out." She burst out into fresh tears, causing me to feel sympathy for her. I knew what she was coming from. "I felt so horrible after that. Every year on the day your father died, I visit the cemetery but I can never bring myself to go near. He must hate me now."

That's what did it. I broke free from Inuyasha's grip and ran to Kagura, encasing her into a hug. I patted her back as she eventually stopped crying. She glanced up and smiled.

"It's okay." I tried to say it with as much feeling as I could. She smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha finally react. "Um. . . Hate to interrupt but we have to get moving." He glanced around to see if there was anything or anyone potentially life-threatening. I nodded.

Kagura glanced down the hallway. "Come, this way. It's the fastest place out of here." She went ahead of us and we followed her out. We made it to another hallway, bigger than the one we had just left. She rounded the corner and so did Inuyasha, but the bigger room with the paintings caught my eye. I suddenly remembered the last

"_It's in the 9th place, in the vault centered around the painting."_

As I looked at the paintings, I knew what my father had been talking about. I ran inside, but suddenly felt someone grip my wrist. I was about to gasp but then I noticed who it was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered harshly. "What are you doing?" I saw Kagura behind him. I pulled free and ran into the room.

"There's something here that my dad told me about." I glanced at Kagura, hoping she might know something. She shook her head at me. "Right before my father died, he told me something." I started to feel around the paintings, to maybe find a vault or something like that. "He said, 'It's in the 9th place, in the vault centered around the painting.'" I ran to the other paintings. "I'm sure he meant this room."

Kagura slowly nodded. "That makes sense. Your father told me Naraku had hidden the evidence." She slammed her fist in her palm as a look of enlightenment struck her. "That's it! That's what he wanted to tell me over the phone!" She ran to me and began to feel around the paintings as well. Inuyasha sighed and began to look too.

"What is it exactly what we're looking for?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the paintings. To tell you the truth, as I stepped back they seemed to be ordered weirdly. They were placed oddly in twelve different shapes.

"In the ninth place . . ." I whispered to myself. I turned to the other wall and counted the different shapes. The ninth one was a circle with it's center marked by another, smaller painting of the Naraku himself. I pretended to gag.

"Guys, I think it might be here somewhere." Kagura and Inuyasha were there in a flash. I turned to them, explaining my theory. "This circle is the ninth shape here and it's the only circle with it's center marked."

"But then what about the next part of the phrase? 'in the vault centered around the painting'?" Inuyasha asked, confusion in his voice. "How can a vault be centered around a painting?"

I thought for a minute. "Maybe the vault is around the center?" I turned to the paintings and their weird order again. I stood on a chair and reached for the top portrait. I lifted it and sure enough, there was a vault.

"I found it! It has to be it." I reached to open it, but Inuyasha tugged my ankle before I could. I looked down at him with incredulous eyes. "What?"

Inuyasha glanced up. "Let me do it. You never know what kind of traps a house like this has." He climbed onto the chair as I climbed off and faced the portrait. As he looked at it, I suddenly realized we had no code or password, but I don't think it was necessary as Inuyasha took a simple pin from out of his pocket and started to pick the lock.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me. When you were in all that shady stuff, you found out how to pick locks?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Of course. How else was I supposed to escape from the jails?"

I did a double-take, but decided not to ask. After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha cried out.

"Got it!" I leaned in on the chair and watched as Inuyasha slowly opened the vault door.

He gasped and glanced down. "Kagome," He called. "Come up here."

I climbed the chair carefully and peered in beside him. Inside the vault, I saw a black gun and two files holders. I carefully picked out the folders with my hands, blowing the dust off of them. As I examined them, I noticed that not only was my father's murder case there, but also Izayoi's, Inuyasha's mother. I turned to him, gulping as I held out the file. Kagura watched silently beneath us. I heard Inuyasha's intake of breath as he opened the case file.

"Kagome," He whispered. "You know what this means?"

I nodded. "Our parent's murders are connected. And I think I know how." At that moment, we both looked at the gun inside the vault, silently agreeing with each other. This was the gun that had killed my father. This was also the gun that took Izayoi's life. Tears sprung before I could realize. Inuyasha grabbed a cloth that was near and grabbed the gun, carefully making sure that he didn't touch it.

"This is will definitely put Naraku in jail for good." Inuyasha glanced at me and then at the gun. "We have to make sure the authorities know what we found here."

"Not over my dead body."

We both spun to see Kikyo, holding a pistol in her hand. "Get off the chair, or I'll shoot!" Kikyo screeched. Both Inuyasha and I jumped off the chair and huddled toward Kagura, who was now wringing her hands.

Inuyasha pushed me back behind him. "Kikyo, put the gun down. We already have the evidence to incriminate your father. Just face it."

Kikyo shook her head. "No one is going to leave this room alive!" I peeked around Inuyasha's shoulder and saw that Kikyo was visibly shaking now, the gun in her had with her. I was afraid she was going to shoot without warning.

"Kikyo. . ." Inuyasha said menacingly. Kikyo's expression was anger and the tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" Kikyo shouted through her tears. "You don't know what you've done to me! I wanted you to be with me!"

I glanced at Inuyasha, whose gaze had hardened. "You wanted to be with me, even though you knew what your father did to my mother?"

Kikyo whimpered. "But. . . I love you!" She whispered harshly, her voice heartbroken. "I did everything to try and get you to like me!"

"But I don't!" Inuyasha yelled. "You don't love me. You're just obsessed with me." He moved toward the door, pulling me with him. Kikyo stopped us, her gun pointed at me now.

"I know what I have to do. I have to kill her, don't I?" She cocked the gun and I started to fear for my life. I let go of Inuyasha and pushed him back, so he wouldn't get hit if she did fired.

"Kikyo, stop it! You're only hurting yourself!" I yelled at her. She shook her head, a sick grin creeping into her face.

"The only one who's going to get hurt is you." My eyes zeroed in on the trigger, which she pulled back and let loose. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**A/N: Ha, I'm so mean, aren't I? You're lucky because I had originally made this to be the last chapter. But since I'm so nice and because I didn't want the story to end so soon, I made it a little longer. I better not hear any complaints!**

**So now what will happen? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Surprise!

**A/N: At this very moment and time, we are near 300 REVIEWS! Holy crap! I would have NEVER had made it without you beautiful people who take the time to review my story****! I'm ****so happy! *cries tears of joy* As a reward for your faithfulness, here is the last chapter!**

**Chapter 22: Surprise!**

When I heard my name being shouted, I opened my eyes. I gasped as I saw Kagura on the floor, her hand to her abdomen, blood staining her blue shirt. I was frozen as I looked, but somehow I found myself on my knees next to Kagura.

"Kagura," I whispered, as I looked at her wound. Tears escaped my eyes, falling onto her. "Why?"

Kagura gazed at me, her eyes slightly unfocused. "I just couldn't. . . I just couldn't let another Higurashi . . .die. I owe your father my life and the least I could do was save his daughter in exchange for my own." I grabbed her hand, wincing at the amount of blood she was losing.

"Kagura, don't talk like that!" I yelled at her, gripping her hand that was becoming more slack with every second. "You'll live! You just have too."

Kagura closed her eyes and shook her head. "I hope I do. I guess everything I've done is finally coming back." She smiled as her breathing turned shallow.

"Thank you for listening, Kagome, and for not hating me like you should have."

With that, her eyes closed. Panicking, I checked her pulse. She was still alive, but she was unconscious. I held her to the best of my ability until Inuyasha came behind me.

"I got her." He took her from my arms and I sat there glaring at Kikyo, who had lost all color from her face. She fell to the floor, her expression horrified. The gun fell from her now limp hands onto the floor.

Kikyo's eyes averted to Kagura. "Is she. . .?" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. I glared at her some more.

"No's she's not dead. But you could've killed her!"

Kikyo shook her head in denial. I got up and shook my own head at her. "Next time, think before you do something." I kicked the gun to the side.

Inuyasha nodded his head toward the exit and we left Kikyo there. We ran through another hallway before we started hearing the voices of Kikyo's henchman. It seems that she had left an alert to catch anybody who was running around.

"Damn," Inuyasha whispered. "How are we going to pass them?"

I glanced around at the room and saw a bag of marbles in the corner. Why would a bag of marbles be here, of all places? I shrugged to myself as I ran to grab them, trying not to get noticed. I shook them in front of Inuyasha.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

After planning carefully laid plan, Inuyasha stood against the wall with Kagura still passed out in his arms. I would have liked his arms around me, but whatever. We needed to get down to business.

I would be the decoy and Inuyasha and Kagura would be the first ones across. I would follow as the guards who were sent to get us would fumble. I sent some hand signals to Inuyasha, telling him to be ready. He nodded.

That's when I jumped out and started waving my arms at the guards. "Neener, Neener, Neener! You can't catch me!" I blew rasberries at them, while running back where I had left the marbles. I had constructed a small path that I could take to get to the other side. All of this I did, in about two minutes.

"Why you little-!" The guard yelled and ran after me. I turned sharply to the hall we had been in and walked across the marbled floor on the little path I had made. I turned around just in time to see the first guard slid and hit the wall, making him lose consciousness. I pulled Inuyasha with me as the domino effect took place. When one falls, the others follow.

"Score!" I yelled, pumping my fist and getting the hell out of there. I was laughing hard and so was Inuyasha. We made it to a dead end, but there was a door. Inuyasha and I exchanged glances, but I shrugged. What harm could a door do?

I opened the door and walked in, Inuyasha behind me. The room was dark and I was reminded of the first place I had woken up to. Was this it?

I was about to turn around and leave when the door shut and the lights came on. I could hear a grinding noise in the wall. I ran to the door and tried to open it. I yanked, pulled and even tired banging against the door. Nothing worked.

"We're trapped!" I yelled, throwing up my hands in the air.

Inuyasha sighed and laid Kagura down. "Let me try."

I stood aside while he tried to find a lock on the door. The bad thing was that this was metal door, the kind you can't even see the cracks on. Inuyasha shook his head.

We were sealed in.

Of course, the first thing I did was yell at the ceiling. "WHY? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"

Inuyasha looked at me like I was crazy, an eyebrow raised. I shook my head at him and started to bang my head against the wall. What the hell was I going to do to get us out.

As if on cue, the walls started closing in, and I had to back from the one I had been banging my head on. I cursed and shook my fist at the walls. I had officially gone bonkers.

"You want a piece of me, huh?" I kicked the wall. "Take that! And that!"

The walls didn't care. They kept coming closer and closer and I didn't know what to do. I scanned the room hard, trying to find something that could be of use. I spotted Inuyasha's gun.

Oh, to hell with it. If I'm gonna break out, I might as well do it thoroughly.

"Inuyasha, give me your gun!" I held out my hand for it but he shook his head.

"Are you crazy? You don't know how to shoot a gun!"

I rolled my eyes and lunged for it, grasping it in my hands and pulling it out from Inuyasha's pocket. "How hard could it be?"

I set myself and aimed at the door. The walls were coming even closer. I shot twice, sending me back against the wall but making the door open.

"Inuyasha, RUN!"

Inuyasha ran and I scrambled to get up. I jumped and slid like a batter sliding for home base.

"Safe!" I yelled, watching the walls slam together. I sighed in relief and followed Inuyasha out of the hall.

Finally, we found an entrance that wasn't blocked. I held Kagura as Inuyasha scanned around to see if there was anything life-threatening. He gave the ok and we finally walked out of that mad house.

* * *

I can't tell you how grateful I was to finally to breathe the good 'ol fresh air of the outside world. We came out from the back door and were greeted by twenty guns pointed at us.

"Hold your hand up where we can see them!"

I couldn't at the moment but Inuyasha did. They revised him but forgot to do me. I was the one with the gun too. It's a good thing I took it from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha explained to the police who we were and the ambulance that was there took care of Kagura. I was able to talk to the detectives there and gave them the evidence against Naraku.

I was also treated for some cuts on my arms and after that I sat next to Inuyasha, who wrapped an arm around me.

"So I guess it's all over." I sighed, leaning into Inuyasha.

"Not really. There is still the trial we both have to go to as witnesses. And then there's Kikyo too. She's going on trial for intended murder. We still have lots to do." Inuyasha sighed, giving me a small kiss on my forehead. It was true, there were a lot of things we still had to do.

Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed. I sat up and watched as they took Takeshi in hand cuffs. He glared at us and it didn't take a genius to know what he wanted to convey. I felt shivers again, but then I realized that it would be the last time I would feel them. Takeshi was going straight to jail.

Then they pulled out Kikyo, who was still staring at nothing. She was still crying, shaking her head and muttering things. She really did lose it. Suddenly, I felt bad for her, but then again, she had tried to _kill _me.

Screw my sympathy.

Inuyasha squeezed my shoulder. "You think she's actually going to go to jail?"

"More like an asylum." I said bitterly.

He only shook his head.

After a few moments, I noticed that the sun was coming down. How long had I been in that damn place? Hours? Days? I didn't even care anymore. All I knew was that I was tired. My eyes were heavy and Inuyasha gave me a brief kiss.

"You can sleep now. Everything's going to be fine."

And I believed him. After going through all of this, anything better would be fine with me.

I slept soundly, dreaming about Inuyasha.

I woke up again in my room, the covers around me, tucked in. I sat up and was greeted with a soreness my body had never known. I groaned and stood up. I walked to the window and opened the curtains.

The moon shone bright in the night sky. I smiled at it.

I turned away and snuggled into my bed again. I was still really tired and If I wanted to go to work tomorrow, I would have to get some kind of sleep.

I smiled again. I would go to see all my friends. They probably worried their butts off for me.

Suddenly, my job didn't seem so lame anymore.

* * *

"Kagome! You're alive!" Kurena was the first to lunge on me. I stiffened,and then I laughed.

"Kurena, I'm still kind of sore, you know. Would you mind letting me breathe?"

Kurena looked at me sheepishly and let go. "I'm so happy you're back, Kagome! Nothing is the same without you."

"She's right." Ayame interjected, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Ayame, where are the others?" I glanced around but I didn't see anyone. There weren't even customers inside.

Kurena and Ayame exchanged glances. "I think you should come see this." Ayame pulled me and suddenly I felt sick again. What now?

Kurena opened the door to the Employee's lounge and suddenly shouts burst from the room.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!"

Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Bankoutsu along with everyone else stood around a cake. A big cake.

I gasped in delight. "Oh, you guys! It's not even my birthday!"

"Yes it is," Inuyasha appeared from behind me. I jumped and he chuckled, showing me the calendar. Sure enough, it was my birthday.

"You guys are the best!" I pulled in Inuyasha while Sango cranked up the music. I let go and all the stress went away. I was with my friends, having fun and having a great time.

Like how I wanted it to be from the very first day I met them.

* * *

**A/N: *cries* And that's the end to a wonderful journey of storytelling! It is done! Finished! Finite! Thank you guys once again. I would have never made it without you! I guess I should be upset since I still have the epilogue to write! It'll be the next chapter!**

**Find out what happens after Kagome's life gets back to normal! And where does her relationship with Inuyasha go?**

**Please review!**

**Another thing. If you guys still want to keep reading my stories, please, please check out my others! I don't have anything similar to this, but I promise that my other stories are as good as this! **


	23. The calm after the storm

**A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! We passed 300 with the last chapter. I am rewarding you with the FINAL CHAPTER! AAAAAHHHHH! *runs out of room***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Epilogue: The calm after the storm**

I looked at the court house warily as I gulped. Today was the day of Naraku's and Takeshi's last trial. This trial would determine whether they walked free or would be thrown in the brig. Kikyo wasn't being tried anymore because of her health. At her first trial, the jury only deliberated for about five minutes before coming out and giving the verdict. They declared her not guilty by reasons of insanity. Kikyo wasn't going to jail, but she would spend her whole life in an asylum. She had gone mad and lost her sense.

Serves that slut right.

I glanced at Inuyasha, who wore his finest suit. He could've walked out of _The God father. _He looked a lot like his father that way.

"Inuyasha, what if they can't get them in jail?" I whispered my biggest fear to him. Inuyasha smiled softly and held my hand.

"It's okay, Kagome. They _will _be brought to justice." He pulled me to the steps and we climbed them, entering the intimidating building.

Almost immediately, the press and paparazzi bombarded us. Flashes of light were everywhere and I gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter. I didn't answer any of the question the reporters asked, nor did Inuyasha. We both knew that the press could distort our words. I closed my eyes and imagined them gone.

We entered the court room and sat down in the first row. We weren't going to be called onto the stand today. We had already given our testimonies at the first trial.

Naraku was on first. They pulled him out, and the moment he did his eyes were glaring death at me. I glared back as much as I could, finding some courage. After him, they brought Takeshi. His hair was combed and he still looked as handsome as the first day I had met him. But I knew what kind of madness lurked inside those alluring, deep violet eyes.

The trial went on and on. It felt like forever. The defense spouted things like how they contributed to the public, blah, blah, blah. . . I wanted to punch them. What 'good people' would try to kill me? Idiots.

The jury didn't take long. It was barely ten minutes when they came back. I glanced at Inuyasha and I grabbed his hand for comfort. He squeezed mine back.

"We, the jury, find Naraku Onigumo and Takeshi Terra," They paused. I was at the edge of my seat. "Guilty of premeditated murder."

I couldn't believe my ears. A smile was on my face and I felt the tears of relief come down. I closed my eyes and leaned into Inuyasha. I buried my face in his chest.

"It's over. Finally over." I whispered, all the anxiety and fear gone.

* * *

"Kagura, how are you?" I smoothed her blankets, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back as she re-positioned herself in her bed.

"I'm fine."

I smiled and nodded, sitting down on one of her chairs. Kagura wasn't in a hospital anymore, but she wasn't healed totally either. The bullet that went through her, almost hitting vital, major organs of her body. It did tear muscle ligaments, which rendered her immobile for a while. The doctor said that she could leave the hospital as long someone would take care of her.

But she didn't have family, or at least, family that she wanted to stay with. She was still hurt from when they sold her to Naraku. So instead, she's living with us now. After hearing her story, my mom redecorated the guest room that we had and that's how Kurena came to live with us.

"Kagome, how are you friends? I haven't heard anything except about the court case that I watched on the news."

The reason she wanted to know about my friends was because she had met them and she liked them. They met her at the hospital after I explained what she did. They were grateful for her sacrifice and to them, that meant she was part of the group.

I stood up and walked to the dresser, where my mom had left some food for Kagura on a tray. I picked it up took it to her. "I'll tell you, if you eat."

Kagura gave me a knowing look, but accepted the food. "You win, then." She paused to bite a rice ball. "Start."

I sat down and told her. "Well, Inuyasha and the rest of my friends are graduating soon, so we're planning this huge party." I smiled at the thought of my friends. "Actually, Inuyasha went back to the little cottage he and his mother had and spruced it up. Sango and Miroku are together officially, and Ayame and Kouga are getting married soon."

Kagura smiled, her mouth full. "Wow, you're friends got a lot going."

I sighed. "Yeah, they do."

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Kagura asked.

"There hasn't been much, but we're a whole lot closer now." I thought on how he was everywhere with me now and we always held hands when we could. I felt safer with him.

Kagura nodded. "I hope you the best, Kagome." She took one of my hands. "I wish your dad was here to see how strong you are."

"I wish that a lot too."

* * *

"Kagome, we need to talk." Inuyasha said seriously, leaning on my register. My head snapped up at his words. The first thing that went through my head was that he wanted to break up with me. Please, let my thoughts just be stupid thoughts.

"Oh?" Was all I was able to respond.

He nodded. "But not here, not now. After your shift is over, I want to take you somewhere." I scanned his face, but it didn't betray a thing. He straightened and excused himself. My break was over so he had to leave.

Now, you know me by now. You know I jump to conclusions. And of course I did! I couldn't concentrate at all at my register, not even when some old lady asked me where the eggs were. Instead I had directed her to the 'restricted area' where perverts like Miroku would consider a haven. The poor woman ran out screaming and went straight for the door.

I hid for a while after that.

Then, when Shippo came to visit, he kept having to wave his hand because I was spacing out. He told me that I needed to stay awake so I could play with him. I couldn't blame him for reprimanding me, but I just couldn't keep my head straight.

Finally, my shift ended. I was wringing my hands like crazy, something that both Ayame and Sango caught.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Sango has said, after confessing my worries to her. "He probably doesn't want to break up. You guys are the closest couple I've ever seen." She gave me a smile and I knew she was being sincere. But what _did_ he want to talk about?

Ayame laughed when I told her what I thought. "Kagome, it's clear that Inuyasha is in love with you. He wouldn't dream about breaking up with you." She turned away and then muttered darkly under her breath. "At least, if he values his life. . ."

I just turned and walked away as Ayame emitted a dark aura.

I punched out and waited for Inuyasha. I'd had an early shift, so the sun was almost setting. I watched the colors as I waited. Finally, Inuyasha pulled up.

"Hey," I slid in the passenger seat. He smiled, but he seemed a little reserved. He didn't greet me back. He didn't even talk to me. The awkward silence was killing me. It felt . . . suffocating. I looked outside the window and I noticed the scenery as it passed by. It looked vaguely familiar.

It was the river that made me realize that we were going to the little cottage he had. I sighed in relief. He wouldn't break up with me here, would he?

"We're here, Kagome."

I turned to see that Inuyasha had already gotten out of the car and was opening the door for me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the cottage. He took out the key for the lock and opened it. He pulled me in, a slight smirk on his face.

The cottage seemed to have been revitalized. The plastic covers were gone, the windows were shining. I couldn't even see a speck of dust.

"Inuyasha, the cottage looks great!" I exclaimed, forgetting my worries for a minute.

"My dad said I could have it." He explained. "Kaede's happy about it and I am too."

I smiled and sat down on the sofa. "Do you really like it?" He asked eagerly, after a moment of silence. I nodded and then he sighed.

"Good," I heard him say.

Suddenly, my previous worries came back. I folded my arms. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about anyway?"

"Us," His lips curled into a smile. "But probably not what you're thinking."

I rose from my seat. "And how would you know what I'm thinking, huh?" I asked, a hint of disbelief in my voice.

He smirked. "I can see it in your eyes."

So he thought he was sly, huh? "Oh you think you're so sl-" I was cut off by Inuyasha, who moved in front of me and pressed his lips against mine.

For a minute, I was upset. He was avoiding my displeasure by kissing me! But then I closed my eyes and forgot what we had been talking about. About a minute later, he pulled away.

"You're not off the hook that easily," I scolded him, but I couldn't help but smile. He laughed and pulled me close again for another kiss, but before he could, I put a finger to his lips. "So what did you want to talk about?"

He smirked again and pulled away. "I'll be right back." He disappeared into the hallway off to the right. He came back with a something is his hands, but he wouldn't let me see it. "I have to put it on you," He explained.

"What is it?" I asked, thinking he had bought me some kind of necklace. I was dying to see what he was so eager not to show me.

"Inuyasha, if this is a joke, I swear you won't live to see tomorrow." I crossed my arms impatiently. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I don't think I would joke about this." I heard him open something behind him.

"C'mon, Inuyasha." I whined. I was not a patient woman and Inuyasha knew that. He smirked and brought his hands from behind him, fisted.

"Inuyasha. . ." I said his name menacingly.

He smiled and opened his right hand.

I gasped when I saw the ring. It was beautiful, and the design was elegant. I glanced up at Inuyasha, who was beaming at me. My voice couldn't find the words I wanted to ask, but finally I coughed out something.

"Is this….?" I whispered, pointing to the ring. Inuyasha nodded and proceeded to baffle me more as he got down on one knee. I was frozen from the shock.

"Kagome, I know it's been less than a year that we've been together, but I know what I'm feeling. After your kidnapping, I knew then that I couldn't live without you. It was the whole reason I risked my life to get you back. I love you and that will never change,"

By now there were tears in my eyes. I was so happy I couldn't contain myself as he asked the next question.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you make me the happiest, and luckiest, man in the world by giving me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded, not being able to speak. He stood and he kissed me. We kissed for a long time, until we broke away, each of us gasping for breath.

But a thought occurred to me. "Inuyasha. . . We're not even out of high school! How can we get married?"

Inuyasha held me closer, embracing me. "The wedding is after the graduation, of course, and don't worry about your mom. I asked her already too and she said she was for us all the way. She said something about that she wasn't getting younger and wanted grandchildren."

I laughed. That was something my mom would totally say.

"Then I guess, it's settled then." I pulled away from him, smiling at him. "We're getting married."

Inuyasha leaned his forehead on mine. "That's why I re-did this place. I want us to live here."

I laid my hand on his cheek. "I would love to."

He smiled and we stood there until the sun was gone and the stars and the moon made their entrance, sparkling. It seemed as if they were giving us their blessing. And I was sure my dad and Inuyasha's mom were the cause of it.

* * *

"Kagome! You have to hurry!" Sango pushed me out of the room I was in. I nodded, but then realized I was missing something.

" Sango, please tell me you have my flowers!" I turned to her. She smiled and threw me a bouquet of sweet-smelling pink Peony and white Stephanotis.

"You're lucky I got your bouquet before I walked out. You would've looked weird holding that potted plant near the door."

"Then I'm glad I chose you to be my maid of honor." I laughed.

We stopped at the door to the entry way to the door where the altar was. Sango looked me over once more, smoothing my hair and my dress. She gave the ok.

"Kagome, I have to go now. I have to get in my place before you walk down that aisle." She grabbed me by my shoulders. "Don't worry, ok? You might get nervous, but just remember. Inuyasha is out there."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug. I nodded and waited for my cue.

Hopefully you guessed right and realize that I'm at my wedding. If not, then I have nothing to tell you.

So now that I'm standing here, I guess I'll tell you what I'm doing after this. Inuyasha and I still plan to go to college, of course, so we're planning to attend the same one. Sango and Miroku are going too. They're engaged now, but we'll see how long it'll take them to just get married. My mom can't wait for the grandkids. She's dreaming of silver-haired children with my colored eyes. She's not in the least bit worried. I'm going to live with Inuyasha in the cottage, so my room will be going to Kagura.

I myself have waited for this day for weeks. So why am I getting nervous now? Because I don't know what might happen. Life is unpredictable and you don't know where you'll end up. Like how my life has been the past few months, it can go from calm and normal, to crazy and hectic. And life doesn't tell you when, it just happens.

That's why I want to be with Inuyasha. When life gets that way, I don't care what might happen, if I'm with Inuyasha, I can handle it.

I hear the organ music change, so I have to go now. I take a step and walk out, everyone's eyes on me. I look straight at Inuyasha and I know I made the right decision. I smile at him. To some people, this is the end of their freedom and what not, but not to me.

Today is the first day of the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: This is where we end this story. I am so glad you guys took the time out of your day to read, and some, write me a review. I never would have made it without all of my faithful readers, so consider this chapter dedicated to all of you who are reading this now. Thank you.**

**But hey, don't cry! I still write, you know, so this is not the end of my totally cool stories. In fact, there's one I just started that you guys might like. It's called "Two spies are better than one," It's a Romance/Adventure but there's a lot of humor in it. Read the first chapter and review to tell me how you like it!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Daichilover**

**P.S: Peony means "Happy marriage" and Stephanotis means "Happiness in marriage". It's also used a lot in wedding bouquets. **


	24. AN:Sequel

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thought I'd never come back didn't you? Well, Daichi is here with great news! With the collaboration of Lost-Bella-365, a sequel to STYD is currently in the works. I would love to do it and I already have the first chapter, but I want to hear from you guys whether a sequel would be nice. I had some people ask me and I put up a poll on my profile and I got a good response so I thought I could do it. Now, the chapters are split between me and Lost-Bella-365 and me, so half of the credit must go to her well****.**** I'm sure a lot of you would like it, and if you don't then you don't have to read it, but it would be nice if I could see everyone who reviewed STYD back for the sequel.**

**Well-wishes to all of you,**

_**~Daichi **_

_**Update: The first chapter has been posted! It's called, "After the honey moon ends..." Go check it out!**_


End file.
